Will You Still Love Me?
by Suariel
Summary: Three vampires attends normal high school, hiding their true identity was tough but living along humans was even tougher. Many things happened between the three vampires and three humans and feelings started to bloom between them. I don't own pokemon! Shipping: Contest, Ikari and Pokeshippings. Rated M due to blood scenes and killing scenes
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Suariel here! This time I'm back for more pokemon shipping fanfiction :D**_

 _ **Sadly this time it doesn't include Gary and Leaf but I want to type a story without the two of them**_

 _ **But I do hope that you will love it.**_

 _ **Thank you**_

Chapter 1 – Fitting in

Paul's POV

The name's Paul Shinji, I have moved to Twinleaf city with my two best friends, May Maple and Misty Waterflower. We live together as brothers and sisters under the same mansion along with my older brother Reggie as our guardian. This mansion belongs to May but since she says that it no longer feels the same without having some people living with her. Even though she has servants but she still says that it's different, even Misty and I could understand. After all we are all the same species, we are vampires. We truly drink human blood but we don't bite them ordered by our previous lord, Norman Maple, May's father. May's whole family was murdered and so was my parents and Misty's parents by humans. In the vampire society we stand on the highest class, even though the three of us are the same standing in the classification within our vampire society; May's family has always been the strongest of all us and has been the lord from generation to generation.

We never bite humans when Norman became the lord because he wished that humans and vampires can live with one another which may sound like an ideal dream but even Misty and I wish that could happen too and now May is the current lord of our vampire society and she is fulfilling her father's dream. We still go to regular high school known as Twinleaf High. We place our surname under Von Ruden and says that we are from the Hoenn Region. And we are the last generation of our vampire society.

* * *

Normal POV

"COME ON YOU TWO! HURRY UP!" shouted a 14 years old boy with purple hair with onyx eyes in a white shirt with green tie and blue jacket and long pants with black sneakers called out at the bottom of the stairs.

"COMING PAUL!" Two voices replied. Paul sighed and had his hand run through his hair.

"Ta-da! What do you think Paul?" A 14 years old girl with brown long hair tied into a pony tail with sapphire eyes wearing a similar outfit like Paul's but instead of tie it was a green bow and instead of long pants it was a skirt and wears a white knee-length socks with black formal shoes.

Paul looked at the girl and rolled his eyes "It's just clothes May" May pouted and turned away from him. "Come on let's get going!" A 14 years old girl with viridian eyes and orange hair tied into a high side pony tail wearing the same outfit like May.

"Says the one that took the longest" Paul stated. Misty clenched her hand that turned into a fist and gritted her teeth "Why you!" May sweat dropped at this and decided to break her two best friends apart.

"Good morning everyone" A voice said, they turned and saw a man with a very light purple hair tied into a low pony tail with onyx eyes wearing a formal suit. "Good morning Reggie!" May and Misty greeted while Paul just nodded.

"Don't forget these" Reggie said as he held out three silver bracelets.

"It will help you from getting burnt and did you guys pack your drinks?" Everyone nodded and the three of them grabbed their bags and went out. "We'll see you later Reggie!" May called out as she and her friends ran to go to school.

* * *

Once they enter the school ground, everyone watched them and whispered among themselves. Paul glared at them and they quickly stayed quiet. Paul grabbed hold of Misty and May's hand and quickly drag them away. They went into their classroom and went to their seat at the back of the classroom.

"Paul remember not to show your other side" Misty reminded him, Paul just gritted his teeth and nodded.

Then they heard a scream "KYAAAA! LOOK IT'S DREW HAYDEN! AND ASH KETCHUM IS HERE TOO! ALONG WITH DAWN BERLITZ!" Paul, May and Misty looked out the window and saw three figures. One with green hair and emerald eyes, one with midnight long blue hair with blue eyes and one with raven black hair and with black eyes.

The three of them rolled their eyes and they sat down. "So May, when's the next meeting?"

"They said that it will be next month" May replied Misty's question

"As long as they are not forcing you to do too much then its fine" Paul said. May nodded and lots of students started to walk inside the classroom.

* * *

"Vampires are sure disgusting right Drew, Ash?" Dawn asked.

Drew flipped his hair and said "Of course, I can't believe that they are still alive"

"I know right!? They are such disgusting blood sucking monsters!" Dawn exclaimed. Paul overheard their talk during their chemistry class. Paul was working with May and Misty and was right next to Dawn's group which contains Drew and Ash.

"I don't know but I know that I am hungry" Ash commented and the whole classroom laughed.

"Hey you don't think there are vampires in our school right?" a girl asked.

"Even if there is, they would've got some sunburn mark on their skin" Dawn replied. Paul tightened his hold on the test tube while the discrimination of vampires were spreading out in the lab room. Then there was a sound of a glass broken, everyone turned around and looked at Paul; May and Misty looked at Paul. Blood was dripping and Misty gave May the signal. May nodded and held onto Paul's hand and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Professor!" Misty called out, a man with white hair and white beard turned around and ask "Yes Misty?"

"Paul hurt his hand by gripping the test tube too hard so May took him to the health center" Misty explained. The professor nodded his head and told everyone to wrap things up and they may go to lunch.

* * *

Misty made her way to the roof and saw May drinking her drink (blood marked as tomato juice) but Paul wasn't. "Where's yours Paul?" Misty asked

Paul looked at May and said "I gave her mine, since she forgot hers and she has gym later on"

"But then what about you?"

"I'll be fine, I will sit out"

May stopped drinking and said "Here Paul you may have the rest"

"NO! DRINK IT OR ELSE I WILL FORCE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Paul threatened and May quietly finished the drink while Misty started to drink hers. Paul then saw Misty handed him hers.

Paul glared at her and Misty glared back, "I will NOT drink it Misty! Now drink, before I force it down your throat as well!"

Misty shook her head and said "We're going to run and play some baseball you should have some energy, besides there's only one drop left. I drank the most of it, you should at least have some energy in you"

Paul sighed and drank the drop of blood from Misty's tomato juice pack.

* * *

May and Misty were running ahead of the group of girls that were taking a walk or having a slow run while chatting. "COME ON GIRLS GET GOING!" The PE teacher screamed out while the boys watched them run. Misty and May reached to where the boys and the teacher are standing while the girls finished their leisure walk.

"Alright team get into your team and let's play baseball" The teacher announced. The girls moved to their rightful team with Drew as the captain and Ash as the other captain, Misty went to Ash's team and May went to Drew's team.

Paul watched from the sideline where the teacher didn't notice him and noticed that there was a one more person missing.

The game began as Paul just watched since he doesn't have much energy for the game. "Hiya! What are you doing here? We should get going" a cheerful voice said Paul looked up and saw it was Dawn. Paul sighed and got up and began to leave.

Dawn pouted and grabbed hold of Paul's arm and dragged him away. "We have to go! Come on!" Paul tried to escape but Dawn tightened her grip as she pulled him away.

* * *

As Drew pitched the ball, Ash swung it so hard that when Dawn arrived with an annoyed looking Paul. "Sorry we're –" but Dawn didn't finish her sentence as she watched the fast ball making her way to her. Time went slow for Dawn, as the ball slowly made its way to her and she felt someone pushed her away.

"PAUL!" May and Misty screamed as they watched Paul collided to the ground and blood started flow out.

"Dawn! Are you alright?" Ash called out as he ran up to her. Dawn slowly nodded her head and then glanced at Paul, Dawn walked up to him and shook him.

"P…Paul?" Dawn asked. Paul grunted and relief rushed through Dawn's body but not for May and Misty.

"B… Blood…" Paul said in a soft voice.

"Ah! Look Dawn! The coach need you!" May said as she distracted Dawn.

Misty quickly knocked Paul out again and took him away. "Really doesn't seem like it?" When Dawn turned around she saw Misty and Paul gone with May walking to the coach to explain everything.

* * *

Paul woke up and saw white ceiling and looked around and saw Dawn, Drew, Ash, May and Misty surrounding him. "Come on Dawn, his sisters are here and he's awake so we can leave" Ash said.

"No! It was my fault that he got hurt! I need to take the responsibility!" Dawn screamed. Drew sighed knowing how his best friend will act when it comes to something like this. Paul got out of bed and grabbed his stuff and left.

"AH! Wait Paul!" Misty and May shouted as they grab their stuff as well and ran after him.

"Come on let's go! I can't leave him like that!" Dawn said as she too ran after the three trio.

* * *

As Paul, Misty and May walked together, Paul stopped in his track and turned around. "JUST GO HOME!"

"NO! it was my fault that you got injured so I've gotta make sure that you get home safely!" Paul glared at her while Drew glared at him too.

"Dawn, loves to help people this is the least she can do" Ash said

Paul grunted and said "Like I care, it has nothing to do with me"

Drew grabbed hold of Paul's shirt and said "She feels responsible and she's being kind here you should at least let her help you!"

Paul glared at Drew and before he could do anything May pushed Drew away and shouted "What right do you have to treat Paul like that! Can't you guys just leave us alone! Paul is already feeling well!"

Drew looked at May and walked up to her, Paul made his way and stood in front of May and glared at Drew. Misty stood at the side with her arms crossed and with tick marks appearing.

"I've been looking for you three" a voice called out.

 ** _A new style~_**

 ** _Please review and please tell me what you think of it so far~ Sorry that it is such a super long chappie even though it is the first chapter of this story._**

 ** _But hope you all enjoy it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Famous?

Everyone turned around and saw a girl with long lavender hair and lavender eyes wearing light blue tank top and with white long pants and blue sneakers. "WINONA!" May and Misty called out. Winona smiled and looked at Paul and Paul just grunted.

"New friends?" Winona asked

"As if!" Paul replied as he walked towards her.

"Where are you going now Winona?" Misty asked

"Well you see Lady Misty, Reggie started to get worry since you guys haven't arrived at the shoot yet"

Paul rolled his eyes and said "I'll catch up with you guys later while I finish with him" Paul looked at Drew while Drew glared at him.

"Bring it on!" Drew called out as he took a step forward, Paul took a step forward as well.

Dawn stood between the two of them and said "DON'T FIGHT! FIGHTING IS BAD!"

"But Dawn -"

"No BUTS Drew! As my best friend you shouldn't do that! SO APOLOGIZE" Drew sighed while Ash just stood there not knowing what's happening.

"Sorry"

"AND YOU APOLOGIZE AS WELL!" Dawn screamed at Paul. Paul just looked at her and turned away and got into the car that Winona drove over.

"HEY! YOU -" Paul scrolled down the window as he didn't hear what she just said.

"I SAID YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE!"

Paul glared at her and said "No"

"WHY YOU!" Dawn gritted through her teeth and Ash and Drew had to hold her back from damaging the car. May sighed and looked at Paul and said "Paul do it"

Paul looked at May and saw her eyes went red and sighed "Fine, sorry. Now we can go" Paul then scrolled up the window again.

May shook her head and said "Sorry about him but we need to get going come on Misty, Winona." May made her way to the passenger seat next to Paul while Misty sat next to Winona.

Dawn waved and May scrolled down the window and asked "Yes?"

"Can we go with you? I would like to see your shoot"

"Sorry but no, perhaps next time" May replied as she scrolled the window back up and signaled Winona to drive away.

* * *

"AH! PAUL, MISTY MAY! WHERE WERE YOU!?" Reggie screamed out as he hugged the three vampires. Paul just shrugged his brother off and walked pass him to meet his make-up artist. May and Misty also just ignored him and went to their make-up artist as well. Winona gave a nervous laugh and said "They were with their friends"

"THEY ARE NOT OUR FRIENDS!" Paul, Misty and May screamed as they made their way to the photo booth.

Reggie and Winona laughed at them as they started to pose for their pictures.

"So who were they?" Reggie asked

"They were hanging out with three humans, a green haired boy, a mid-night blue hair girl and a black raven haired boy" Winona explained.

Reggie smiled and said "Hope that they can get along very well just like how Lord Norman and Lady Caroline did in the past when May was still a child that looks like a 5-years old human child when they were still in LaRousse in the Hoenn Region"

Winona smiled and nodded as the two of them watched as the three young vampires posed for their next photo shoot.

* * *

"Good job as always you three, especially you May" Reggie complimented as he drove home with May and Misty at the back and Paul sitting next to him in the car.

"Thanks" was all he got and Reggie gave a small smile.

"So who was the three humans that you were together?"

"The mid-night blue hair is known as Dawn" May said

"The black raven haired boy is known as Ash" Misty said next

"The grasshead boy is known as Drew" Paul replied in anger

"What happened between you and Drew, Paul?" Paul just grunted as he glared outside the window.

May and Misty sighed and said "It's a long story"

* * *

Reggie laughed out loud once they arrived at home and Paul got out of the car and slammed the door and made his way inside. Reggie shook his head and said "Sorry, just that I never thought that he would have a problem with being with humans"

Reggie, May and Misty walked inside and saw Paul already heading upstairs with a bag of blood in his hand. "I'm sorry Paul!" Reggie called out, Paul looked at his brother and grunted and left.

"Well… let's put that aside, how was school?" Misty and May sighed as they sat down at the living room and started to explain everything.

* * *

Paul lied against the bed and drank the blood as he closed his eyes thinking about the events that happened today. He tightened his grip on his juice as he glared at the black wall.

'Drew Hayden, I won't let you go that easily'

* * *

"I'm glad that Paul stepped in front of you, who knows what will happen if that human, Drew hurt you. I'm sure Paul won't let him go that easily" Reggie stated

May sighed and rested her chin on her palm and said "Yeah… even though he did nothing, Paul still won't let him go, we all know what he does" Misty and Reggie nodded and May sighed.

"Although Drew's eyes reminds me of someone" May said as her mind floated away. Reggie and Misty looked at May with sadness, Reggie then coughed to grab May's attention as well as Misty's. Reggie smiled and said "Seems like you guys don't have any work to do… well… for today, how about we you guys go ahead and take a shower and go to sleep?"

May and Misty looked at each other and nodded and headed upstairs and took a shower and head straight to bed.

* * *

As Paul, Misty and May walked together to school they heard someone calling out to them. "MISTY! MAY! PAUL!" Dawn called out. The three of them turned around and saw Drew and Ash right behind her as she finally caught up to them.

Dawn smiled and asked "How's your head Paul?"

Paul just turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Answer me!" Dawn screamed. Paul just continued and May and Misty sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Dawn, Paul's feeling a lot better" Misty replied with a smiled. May nodded as well, which caused Dawn to smile.

"Let's be friends!" Dawn cried out happily, which caused Paul to stop and May and Misty to look at her surprised.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"You sure?" May asked

Dawn smiled brightly and nodded and grabbed hold of May and Misty's hands and dragged them to school.

Drew and Ash walked up to Paul and put their hand on his shoulder and said "Welcome to the group" Paul just shrugged them off and walked away.

Once they all reached to school all the students looked at them, not only because it was Dawn, Ash and Drew, there was two reasons. One they couldn't believe that the three best friends walked to school with the ice triplets and two was…

"KYAAAA! It's PAUL!"

"He is SO HOT!"

"May and Misty are beautiful!"

"I want Paul to be my boyfriend"

"I want May!"

"I want Misty!"

The talks among boy and girls spread around and left Dawn, Drew and Ash confused.

"ENOUGH!" a voice called out, everyone turned around and Dawn rolled her eyes.

There stood a girl with pink hair tied into two high pigtails and cherry red eyes smiled and walked up to Paul and put her hand on Paul's arms and said "He's mine right Brendan, Rudy?"

"That's right just like Misty's mine" a boy with red hair and black eyes smiled known as Rudy said and put his arm around Misty. Misty rolled her eyes and looked at May and saw a boy with a black hair wearing white hat and brown eyes and smiled known as Brendan, "Just like May's mine". May just stood there not knowing what to do Paul pushed Ursula away and dragged May and Misty away from everyone.

* * *

"Ursula! Can we join your club?" a girl asked

"Same here Brendan, Rudy" the boys shouted. Dawn sighed and walked away along with Drew and Ash, ignoring everything that is happening.

"What made them so famous?" Dawn asked

Drew and Ash just shrugged not knowing the answer as well. "If you must know, this would answer your question" a voice said behind Dawn and Dawn screamed. She turned around and saw a man with dark green hair with brown eyes and a black rectangular glasses with a book of magazine in his left hand.

"CONWAY STOP DOING THAT!" Dawn screamed as she grabbed the magazine and saw Paul in a topless shirt with black jeans on and looking away from the camera. She then flipped the next two pages and saw May with a red mermaid dress with white roses decorated at the bottom with May looking at the camera smiling happily with her right hand held a glass of champagne and on the other page next to May was Misty who was wearing a light blue bikini swimsuit with her hair wet and had her right eyed in a wink and smiled happily with her hand blocking the sun.

"They may look hot" a voice said which caused Drew to sigh.

"But we still prefer you" another voice said and Ash shivered at the touch.

"BACK OFF! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE BRIANNA MELODY!" Dawn screamed as she threw the magazine at Conway and dragged her two friends away from the trio.

* * *

May's POV

I was sitting in History lesson listening to the boring lecture of our teacher and started to write some stuff secretly. "What you writing?" A voice asked me. I didn't scream but I jumped a little and turned my head and saw Drew Hayden.

"It doesn't concern you" I replied coldly as I continue to write something.

"No need to be so harsh, just my answer randomly… or could it be your already writing a love letter to me, geez… what could I say" He said and did his signature move, flipping his hair. That did it, I snapped my pen into two and caused all the class to look at us. I didn't care and I was saved by the bell signaling it was lunch. I got up angrily and walked away and made all the way to the roof.

Once I got there, I saw an angry Misty and an annoyed looking Paul, even though he looked like that from the beginning. "Hey what's up with you guys?" I asked as I sat with them under the shade and started to drink my blood.

"ASH KETCHUM! He is so damn annoying can't stop saying that he was hungry during English!" Misty screamed. I calmed her down and Paul just looked at her with his eyebrows a bit up.

I looked at Paul and Paul looked at me and sighed. "Troublesome that what happened"

"Troublesome?" Misty and I asked together at the same time. Paul said nothing and continued to finish his last drop of blood.

I sighed and smirked, "Oh, could it be that our dear Paulie has fallen for Dawn?" I saw Paul spit out some blood when he heard my sentence.

"Ah~ So it's no wonder why he didn't say her name, he was embarrassed" Misty joined. Paul the crushed his packet as he glared at us as we started to laugh on the floor. He then got up and Misty and I froze as we saw an angry Paul cracking his knuckles at us, Misty and I gave a nervous laugh and we soon ran away from the angry Paul, leaving him alone on the roof.

 ** _Sorry that I took so long to update. Just trying to figure out how to type this story. I gotta say that it was a bit difficult and challenging but I will face it head on and finish this story! *Fires rising behind me*_**

 ** _Well please review thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dodgeball and bet

Dawn's POV

As I grabbed my lunch and made my way to find Drew and Ash, I found them running away from their fangirls. "Hey!" I called out but I suddenly got dragged along.

"Let's find somewhere else to have our lunch!" Drew screamed as he continued to run with Ash nodding as they dragged me away. I then saw Misty and May walking towards us and laughing at each other.

"HEY! MISTY!" Ash called out. Misty looked and saw us and sweat dropped, "What?"

"SAVE US!" Ash screamed. Misty and May looked behind us and their eyes went wide. They quickly pulled us to a corner as the fan-girls kept running forward. May looked and nodded saying that the coast was clear. "Come with us" May said as they led us to the roof.

* * *

Once we got there I saw a very annoyed Paul sitting right in front of the door with his arms crossed. "MOVE!" was all he said, I was afraid of him and did as told so I moved, Ash did the same but Drew stood his guard.

"Come on Paul we were just joking just calm down" May said nervously behind Drew and with Misty nodded hiding behind May. I saw tick marks appeared on Paul as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yo man, I may not know what has happened between you three siblings but mind that it's lunch I think we should eat first" Drew suggested. I smiled and glad that he was on May and Misty's side.

"However, if you need help with dealing the airhead, I don't mind helping" Drew added while flipped his hair. I was about to say something when I saw May hit him on the head and moved away from him and walked to the middle of the roof and sat down.

I let out a small laugh which caused Drew to glare at me and I silently walked and sat next to May. I opened my lunch box and started to dig in with Drew and Ash joining us and Misty and Paul sat with us.

* * *

"So where's your lunch?" I asked as I ate mine

"We already finished our lunch" Misty replied. I just looked at her with shock and then looked at Paul and May who nodded in agreement. Drew and Ash said nothing as they continued to eat.

"So what are we going to do for gym today?" I asked

"If I remember correctly it was…" Misty said as she thought hard about it.

"Dodgeball" Paul replied and lied on his back. I looked at him then looked at May and Misty and pointed at him and whispered "Is he always like this"

May shrugged and said "Don't worry you'll get used to his behavior" I nodded slowly and finished my lunch.

* * *

Normal POV

Luckily for the girls, only the boys need to play dodgeball for some odd reason that May finds suspicious. "Alright split into two teams" the teacher called out.

Drew, Ash and Paul were in one team and Brendan, Rudy and Conway were in the other team. Before the game could begin the girls stood on the benches and cheered for the boys like crazy… well… only for Drew, Ash and Paul; all girls except for Dawn who was just cheering for Drew and Ash only while Misty and May just sat there waiting for the game to begin.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU TWO GOING TO CHEER FOR YOUR BROTHER!?" Ursula asked. May and Misty looked at her and rolled their eyes and said "No"

"WELL YOU SHOULD!"

"And why should we?" Misty asked

Ursula was about to say something but Dawn cut in and said "Paul's your brother so why not cheer for him"

"He doesn't need us to cheer" May said

"Huh?" Dawn asked dumbfounded with Ursula fuming

Misty sighed and asked "Want to know what will happen if we cheer for him?"

They both nodded and May stood up and had her to the side of her mouth and shouted "GO PAUL!"

"BEAT THEIR ASSES!" Misty joined

"SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"YEAH! GO FOR IT!" Tick marks appeared on Paul as he walked to the middle where the balls were waiting and picked up two balls. He then threw the two balls straight at Misty and May with force.

"KYAA!" The girls screamed while Misty and May stopped the ball with their hand and held onto the ball.

"SHUT UP!" Paul yelled as he went back to his team. May and Misty gave the girl's a look and the girls nodded in fear as May and Misty threw the ball back to Paul who kicked the ball back to its original spot.

* * *

"Hey Paul" Drew called as they stood waiting for the signal to begin.

"What?!" Paul asked

"Let's have another around just the two of us against all the students and see who gets the most out"

Paul smirked and said "Sure but wouldn't that be too boring?"

Drew thought but had nothing come into mind. Paul smirked and said "How about the looser listen to the winner for a month?"

"You're on"

The teacher blew into the whistle and the game began. 2 minutes has passed leaving Drew, Ash, Paul, Brendan, Rudy and Conway left. Conway threw the ball at Paul but Paul dodged it easily and dodged a few more balls coming his way. Ash then threw the ball at Rudy without him knowing. Rudy scowled at Ash and Brendan hit Ash and Ash got out as well. Leaving four people left, Paul kept dodging them as Conway threw the last ball at him.

Conway and Brendan bent a little forward with Paul standing casually with his hands in his pocket and with Drew panting a little but still standing and looked at Brendan and Conway. Paul smirked as he picked up one of the ball lying in front of him, Paul then smirked and threw the ball at Conway while Drew threw the ball at Brendan causing them to be out of the game. The girls screamed in cheer while May and Misty just clapped.

Drew and Paul walked up to the teacher and the teacher nodded. "Alright everyone all of you will all be playing dodgeball now but you will all be going against Drew and Paul only" The teacher announced. Some girls pouted while some girls cheered and they went down and stood on one side of the field while Drew and Paul stood on the other side. "I wonder why they did this" Dawn said in wonder

"Guess it's one way to settle their score from their last conflict before Winona could interfere" Misty said.

May looked around and her eyes went narrowed, "May?" Dawn called out. May turned and faced Dawn and smiled.

* * *

The teacher blew the whistle again and all the students went to grab the ball while Drew and Paul grabbed some.

Brianna started throwing the ball at Drew which Drew dodged with ease and threw the ball at her and caused her to be the first one out. Ursula did the same and Paul dodged and got her out. The same thing happened again and again leaving Ash, Dawn, May and Misty left with Drew and Paul have the same equal amount of 15 students out.

Paul was slightly panting with some sweat and so was Drew, as well as Ash, Dawn, Misty and May. Drew thought for a second 'Dawn and Ash are kind of hard to get out… guess I will leave them alone for a while… I'll get those two first' Drew thought as he picked up a ball but before he could throw the ball at May, he felt a gust of wind went passed him and saw Dawn got out which surprised him. He turned around and saw Paul with another ball in his hand throwing up and down. May then threw the ball at Paul and Paul dodged it by jumping. He glared at May and May just gave him a sweet smile. Paul shook his head and threw the ball at Ash and Ash got out.

Paul sighed and stood aside and gestured Drew to continue. Drew nodded and took a deep breath and threw the balls at May and Misty, however May and Misty dodged them with ease, as if they were dancing. Drew was panting and Paul just shook his head as he threw the ball at Misty and May which May and Misty dodged it but both got hit without noticing it. Causing Paul smirk and Drew, May and Misty to scowl at him, "Seems like I won Hayden" Drew sighed and nodded.

"Kyaaa! Paul you're amazing!" Paul's fangirls screamed while Paul just walked away with May and Misty caught up to him and slapped each of his arm. "Drew you alright?" Dawn asked as she walked up to Drew. Drew ran his hand in his hair and nodded.

* * *

"Alright class, I'm going to assign a project work that is due at the end of this year" the teacher with pink long hair and blue eyes announced.

"You will all be working in groups of six and **I** will be assigning your group and your titles" as students were getting assigned in groups the next last group was "Brianna, Ursula, Melody, Conway, Brendan and Rudy your topic would be mermaids"

"Drew, Dawn, Ash, May, Misty and Paul your topic would be based on vampires"

Every girl especially Brianna, Ursula and Melody glared at May, Misty and Dawn, while the guys especially Brendan, Conway and Rudy glared at Drew, Ash and Paul. "Soledad, why are we researching based on mythology creatures?" Dawn asked

Soledad smiled and said "Well… since vampires still exists then what about the others? Instead of doing normal presentation like Shakespeare, etc. you know? Did they change from history? Do they still exist? Let's just have a change of the theme" Soledad smiled happily. Everyone starts to murmur among themselves, Soledad then claps her hand loudly and said "Alright everyone get into your groups and start planning"

* * *

"WHY IS IT ON VAMPIRES!?" Dawn screamed asking no one in particular.

"No choice Dawn, just do it" Drew replied as he sat looked bored and not interested.

"What do vampires eat?" Ash asked, everyone face palmed and Misty took out her trusty mallet and hit him and said "They drink bloods!"

Silence took over and May asked "Why do you hate vampires Dawn?"

Dawn looked at her hands on her lap and was fidgeting, May noticed her action and said "You don't need to answer me now or later, you can just tell me when you are ready to tell us"

"Thank you so much May" Dawn screamed out as she hugged her.

"Let just get this done" Paul said as he looked over the list of what they should do.

"I'll do the history and the changes" Paul said as he past the list to May

May looked over and said "Then I will do the life of vampires" the list went onto Misty.

"Then I'll choose to study the weaknesses and strength"

"I choose the power of the vampires and the weaknesses and strengths" Ash said next.

"I'll do the picture searching and study the life of vampires" Drew said and did his hair flip.

"I'll do the fashion of the vampires and the changes and history" Dawn sad last.

"Why am I stuck with the troublesome?" Paul asked

"The name's DAWN!" Dawn screamed

"At least you're not stuck with the grasshead" May said as she pointed at Drew.

Drew just flipped his hair and said "Don't deny the fact that you want to work with me June"

May's face went red with anger and screamed "AS IF!"

"Let's work together tomorrow after school, we can all go to my house" Dawn suggested. There was no objection and then it was settled that they would work at each other's house once a week. "However, we do have shootings most of the day" May said.

Silence took over and Dawn beamed a smile "We could wait for you at your shoot" May and Misty looked at each other then looked at Paul.

"As long as they don't bother us, I don't care" Paul said as he got up and left.

"Then…"

"Don't worry Dawn, we don't have shootings tomorrow so we can start tomorrow" Misty said with a smile.

 ** _Hello~ Sorry that this chapter isn't great but I still hope that you all enjoyed it_**

 ** _Please Review_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Happy Birthday

May walked into a dark room and saw a group of people sitting around a table and an empty seat and slowly made her way to the seat. As she made her way, the people that are sitting stood up and bowed at May.

May nodded and sat down at her seat and said "Hello everyone, let's begin the meeting"

* * *

Misty was taking notes on Geography class twice. "Alright everyone you are to be grouped with the people that are sitting with you and share what you have found about the regions that I have assigned you" the teacher announced. Misty sighed and faced Rudy, Brendan, Conway and Dawn.

"Misty where's May?" Dawn asked curiously

"May has something to do so she won't be here for today"

"But…"

"Do not worry Dawn, I have May's research" Misty assured Dawn and Dawn smiled.

"Hehe… then let's start sharing" Conway announced

* * *

"Drewy, what did you find about the Hoenn region?" Brianna asked in a flirty way. Drew flipped his hair and said "Why don't you just read it?"

"May I?" Brianna asked happily. Drew gestured her to go ahead and she started to read. Paul just sat there reading Ursula's research and just put it down, "So how is it Paulie?"

Paul looked at her and just shrugged, "whatever it's not like I care."

"So where's the airhead today Paul?" Drew asked

"Our brother need her to do some more shooting so she won't be here today" Paul answered easily and saw Ash was spacing out again.

"Hey get your friend back to earth" Paul said to Drew.

Drew then shrugged and said "Just leave Ashy-boy alone, he must be hungry again" Paul sighed again and Drew just hit Ash across his head.

"Ow… What was that for Drew?" Ash asked as he rubbed his head.

Before Drew could reply the door opened and revealed a short purple head girl with brown eyes and wearing the same school uniform as the girls. "Sorry I'm late I was lost" the girl apologized. The teacher smiled and gestured her to Paul's group. The girl made her way to Paul's group and said "Hello everyone, the name is Jessica Crimson, it's nice to meet you" everyone greeted her back except for Paul who glared at her.

* * *

"I wish for you guys to leave the patrol of the school to me, Paul and Misty" May said.

"But milady!" a man with black hair and red eyes complained.

"No buts Shadow! It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that its best for us so that none of the students will be suspicious of you all and doesn't need to be cautious." Silence took over, once May explained her reason. Everyone nodded their head in understanding and smiled.

"Well then milady, let's talk about your birthday tomorrow" a man with white long hair and with ice blue eyes suggested. May sighed and nodded.

* * *

"So Paul what are you going to get for May's birthday?" Misty asked as she ate a salad on the roof.

Paul looked up at Misty and shrugged. "Wait May's birthday is coming up!?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Yup, her birthday is on the 20th of May"

Dawn's mouth dropped open and looked at her pink smartphone and noticed that today was Friday the 19th.

"It's tomorrow!" Dawn screamed.

Paul, Drew, Ash, Misty, May and Dawn their friendship grown a lot ever since their first encounter on the 1st of May and the 2nd of May. And always eat lunch together on the roof.

Everyone laughed except for Paul who just smirked but his smirked dropped immediately when he noticed an unwelcoming presence.

"Umm… Mind if I join you?" A voice asked

Everyone turned their head and saw Jessica. "Sure!" Dawn agreed and moved to make a room for Jessica.

"Thank you Dawn." Jessica smiled and sat down.

"So what were you talking about?"

"We just talking about the airhead's birthday" Drew replied.

"Airhead? Ah! You mean La-" Jessica couldn't finished her sentence when she looked at Paul and Misty whose eyes turned red.

"Ahem… May that isn't here today?"

"Yup" Ash said with his mouth full.

"ASH! DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Misty screamed as she got her trust mallet and hit Ash on the head.

Misty got up weakly which caused Dawn and Ash to be concerned.

"Excuse me" Misty said as she took a few weak steps and was about to collapse but Paul held onto her and said "I'll take you inside to the health center especially in the state that you're in" Misty nodded and Paul and Misty left.

"So are you guys interested into May's birthday party tomorrow night?" Jessica asked once Misty and Paul left. Dawn, Drew and Ash looked at her curiously and Jessica smirked evilly.

* * *

"Argghhh…" Misty groaned once she walked out of the restroom and saw Paul leaning against the window and was waiting for her.

"Remind me NOT to eat any human foods anymore" Misty stated as she started to head back to the classroom since the bell just rung. Paul said nothing and walked back with Misty to the classroom.

* * *

On the night of May 20th…

"How do I look?" Dawn asked Drew and Ash who was sitting in Dawn's house lounge while waiting for her. They turned their head and saw Dawn in a beautiful hot pink long sleeveless silk dress with a red ribbon tied onto the waist and a beautiful fake diamonds decorating the ribbon with her hair let down. "You look stunning Dawn!" Ash exclaimed

Dawn giggled and said "You two look good too"

"You think so?" Drew asked. Drew and Ash were wearing the same tuxedo but with different bow, Ash's was red and Drew's was lime green.

Drew flipped his hair and said "Come on let's get going" Dawn and Ash nodded and left.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Milady" a vampire said. May nodded her head at the vampire as the vampire bowed. May continued her walk down in the huge mansion where there are a lot of vampires gather together to celebrate the lord's 218th birthday, celebrating as she has become a full adult (well for May…). "Milady" May turned around and smiled at her two best friends.

Paul was wearing a tuxedo outfit with a purple bow and gave a small smile at May. Misty was wearing a blue long mermaid dress that has off the shoulder sleeves and wears a beautiful blue crystal necklace hanging on her neck and her hair was let loose.

"Happy Birthday" Paul bowed and Misty curtsied. May giggled and curtsied as well, "Thank you" and the three best friends started to chat along with each other another group of vampires went to May, whom excused herself away from her friends as she walked away to meet the other visitors.

* * *

"WOW! This place looks amazing!" Dawn said as she walked into the mansion with her two best friends behind her. They too were awestruck by the beauty of the place. "Where's Jessica?" Ash asked as he looked around the crowd.

"HEY! DAWN DREW ASH!" A voice called out, they turned around and saw Jessica in a purple short dress with black high heels waving at them.

Dawn smiled and screamed "HEY JESSICA!" all the guests turned around and looked at Dawn, Drew and Ash, and started to talk amongst themselves.

"Did milady invite them?"

"I heard it was Winona and Reggie that distributed the invitations"

"I wonder if they are milady's friends."

Jessica walked up to them and there was slight silence and more whispers. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?"

"WASN'T SHE EXHILED!? FROM OUR PREVIOUS LORD!?"

Paul and Misty noticed the sudden whispers and when took a sniff in the air the eyes went wide. Misty and Paul looked at each other and nodded, Misty went to the sudden whispered area and Paul went to find May. "They are the guest of honors, May's friends! Please welcome them" Jessica announced but everyone just ignored her and started to talk a lot more amongst themselves. Dawn looked worried until Jessica grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her away from everyone.

"Come with me I will take you to May" Dawn, Drew and Ash walked with Jessica through the crowd.

* * *

"WHAT!?" May exclaimed when Paul whispered to May. May quickly excused herself and ran to find the three guests.

"MISTY WHERE ARE THEY!?" May asked once she and Paul reached to a dark corridor.

"Jessica took them to that room" Misty replied as she pointed at door.

* * *

Drew's POV

Jessica lead us to a dark corridor and took us to a room, there was nothing in here except for a few chairs. "Just stay here and I will get May for you" Jessica said as she closed the door and walked away.

"Why won't she just take us to May?" Dawn asked

I shrugged and walked around the room, I then heard some steps coming close and when we all turned around the door opened and there we saw her, May. She was stunning, she wore a beautiful red Grecian dress with some black roses at the trim of the dress. She had light make-up and her hair was tied into a beautiful bun with two bangs hanging. "Why are you guys here?" May asked.

"Jessica invited us" Ash replied

May looked confused for a second and sighed, "Come, you guys do not belong here"

"Why?" I asked

May smiled and said, "This party is for us distant relatives to have" Dawn pouted as she crossed her arms. May giggled, which caused me to blush a little… wait… me, Drew Hayden blushed over a girl's giggle? Snap out of it man!

"Let's have a party just between us six tomorrow alright?" May asked, Dawn hesitated a little and nodded.

"BUT MAY WE JUST GOT HERE!" Ash exclaimed, well that is true.

"Yes, I understand but -"

"There you are, May I've been looking all over for you" Jessica said as she stood beside May. May glared at her and said "Sorry I was busy meeting my other relatives Jessica"

"Don't worry about it May, of course you would be busy" Jessica said as she waved her hands. May sighed and said "Welcome to the party but just stay close to me, Misty or Paul. Don't wonder around yourselves"

"What? Is airhead worried about us?" I teased as I flipped my hair. May just rolled her eyes and walked away. Dawn and Ash went after her and I too made my way to follow them.

* * *

"Paul mind if you take care of Dawn, Ash and grasshead for a while?" May asked. Paul nodded and motioned us to follow him, we followed him into a beautiful rose garden. "Wow! This place is beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed as she walked into the garden. Paul gave a small smile and I couldn't believe it. "There you are!" We turned around and saw Misty with a tray of food.

"Hey these food are for you guys, bet that someone is hungry" Then there was a loud growl and Ash just gave a nervous laugh. I face palmed while Dawn and Misty giggled and Paul just rolled his eyes as he muttered "Pathetic"

"Milady" I heard one of the guest called out and there I saw May.

"Yes?"

"Are they your friends?"

"Yes there are, please treat them well and respect them as well or else…" something made the guests scared and they bowed and left. Something sure does feel weird in this building as well as the guests.

"Drew are you feeling alright?" Dawn asked. I looked at Dawn and smiled "Yeah I'm fine" May looked at me and I felt my face getting hot.

"It's time to go home, I had fun with you guys today" May said and smiled as she got up and lead us out of the building.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Here May this is from me" Dawn said as she gave May a small box. May smiled and thanked Dawn, Ash did the same and the two of them were waiting for me. "Here airhead" I said as I walked towards her and put a red rose in her hair and said "Happy Birthday"

May smiled and said "Thanks grasshead"

And the three of us left the place.

 _ **Another chapter done :D**_

 _ **Hope that this one had a bit of fluff. Did my best but still feel something missing… all well… I will work hard on it :D**_

 _ **Please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey im back from such a long long break sorry about that.**_

 _ **Since this story is going to take a while to update, im thinking of typing another fanfiction at the same time :D Tell me what you think either in the comment or you can just PM me :D**_

Chapter 5 – Café

Dawn sighs on the dark purple bed while Paul got many tick marks appeared. Dawn sighed once more after a minute has passed, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TROUBLESOME!?" Paul shouted as he turned around and faced Dawn on his bed.

"All the info of the vampire's information are the basically the same!" Dawn argued.

"Then go to the library! The books are much more useful than the internet!" Paul yelled back as he turned back to his work. Dawn pouted and threw her sketchbooks at Paul.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Paul yelled as he turned around ready to murder the girl but saw her with her pouty face. Paul sighed and got up, "Come with me troublesome" Paul left the room and Dawn looked confused and followed him.

* * *

They walked in the long hall for a while until they arrived at a door and Paul pushed open the door and saw May, Misty, Ash and Drew inside surrounded by books. "What happened here?" Paul asked.

"What do you think?" Drew asked back

Paul glared at him and Drew glared back. Dawn walked in and went to hug May from behind.

"May… let's go out ok?"

May thought for a while and nodded "Sure, let's go to a cafe"

"YAY!" Dawn cheered while May and Misty smiled at her.

"Well before that…" Paul caught everyone's attention, Paul then gestured to all the books lying around the room. The girls just smiled and Ash was daydreaming, Paul sighed once more and said "Very well… Drew go and clean"

"WHAT!? WHY ME!?"

"Cause I said so... you forgot about our bet?"

Drew scowled at him and started to clean up the library while the others were just sitting and chatting.

* * *

After an hour…

Drew sat on the floor panting with sweats while Paul and Ash looked at him amused and Dawn and Misty were holding in their laughter same as May but she walked up to him with a towel. Drew looked up at her and May smiled at him and said "Thank you Drew, here"

Drew's face start to heat up a little and took the towel from May and wiped off the sweat on his face and his face a bit flushed. May stood up and looked around and smiled, "Well then let's get going" May chimed and dragged Misty and Dawn out of the library.

* * *

A tall man with red hair tied into a small low pony tail and black eyes stood at a table in a white shirt leaving the first button of the shirt unbuttoned, a loose black bow tie around his neck, a black vest and long black pants with a white waist apron with pocket with a notepad and a pen in.

He was cleaning the table before any customers will walk in, he straightened his back and stretched a little. He then heard the door opened by the sound of the bell ringing. The man turned around and saw 6 students walked in, he rolled his eyes when he saw three people that he knows very well. He sighed and walked up to them.

"Hi Silver" Misty greeted, Silver nodded and gestured them to follow him. He led them to a seat next to a window at the inner corner of the café. Silver bowed and left the place, Dawn, Ash and Drew watched the retrieving figure of Silver.

"You guys know that man?" Drew asked, there was no reply however, Paul nodded as they sat down. Dawn sat next to the window seat with May next to her and then Misty next to May, Paul sat at the seat facing Dawn and looked out the window and watched the beautiful scenery of the ocean and dancing leaves, with Drew next to him and Ash next to Drew

Silver returned and with a tray of six glasses of water and placed them down and handed them the menu. May handed hers back immediately and said "Just give me the usual" Silver nodded and jot it down. Paul and Misty closed their book and handed it back to Silver and said "The usual".

"Then what about you three?" Silver asked indicating to Dawn, Drew and Ash. "Umm… I'll have a chocolate sundae and a strawberry milkshake to go with it" Ash called out and Silver jotted it down.

"Then, I will take rose tea, cold" Drew replied as he flipped his hair, which he got a kick from May.

Dawn looked at the menu and looked troubled, she looked at Silver and asked "Any suggestion?"

Silver studied Dawn for a while and then spoke up "What about apple juice with cheese cake?"

Dawn thought for a while and beamed a smile, "Sounds good, thank you" Silver wrote it down and left.

"How do you guys know him? Do you often come here after your shootings?" Dawn asked.

May and Misty smiled and said "Nope"

"Then?" Drew asked.

"We knew him since we were a child" Paul said. Everyone had their attention on Paul, who looked outside the window as if nothing happened.

"Here's your orders" Silver announced and placed a cheesecake with lots of blueberry on it in front of Dawn with a nice cold apple juice to go with it. Paul, Misty and May have a cup of tomato juice, Ash had a well decorated chocolate sundae with cherry on top in front of him and his strawberry milkshake with cream and some sprinklers on top and Drew had a glass cup of rose tea with a real rose on the plate.

"Wow! This looks great" Dawn exclaimed, Silver bowed and was about to walk away until Misty grabbed hold of his vest.

"Join us Silver, there's no other customers right now" Misty said. Silver glanced at everyone who all nodded and smiled at him, all except for Paul. Silver smirked and grabbed a chair and sat the end of the table.

* * *

As they all spoke and getting to know a lot more getting to know about Silver, Silver then asked Paul "Paul, mind helping me with the café tomorrow?"

Paul turned to face Silver who gave him a serious look and sighed, "Fine, on one condition"

"Let me guess, to take over your shooting for you next week?"

Paul nodded and Silver smirked "Deal"

"What about you May, Misty?" Silver asked

May and Misty smiled and said "On one condition, Dawn and the others here will have to come and help"

Silver smirked and nodded.

"So, what are you goes doing since you are not at the shootings today?" Silver asked as he put his cup down.

"We're doing research" Ash replied with his mouth full.

"What research?"

"Research on vampires" Dawn replied with a disgusted look on her face. Silver looked at her then looked at the others who nodded.

"Any questions that you might have that is based on vampires I can help you" Silver said.

Drew raised his eyebrows as he looked at the calm looking Silver. "I've seen vampires before, on the day that my parents were killed right in front of my eyes." Dawn looked at him with sadness, Ash stopped eating and looked at Silver while Drew's eyes were wide.

"But then why weren't you killed?" Paul asked annoyed as he took a sip of his tomato juice.

"That's rude Paul!" Dawn scolded

"Hmph" was all Paul replied, while Silver gave a small chuckle and said "Cause I was saved by another vampire that seems to be the lord and his little daughter"

"Were you bitten by them?" Ash asked

Silver chuckled and unbutton his first two buttons and pulled a little to the right and showed them his exposed neck. "As you can see, I wasn't bitten by the vampires who saved me that's because they couldn't bring themselves to do so"

"What do you mean Silver?" Misty asked. Silver gave a small smirk and said "The vampires want to live in peace with humans and by reaching that goal, 'do not bite a human unless it's necessary which won't happen in the future is our first step' I was told by that little vampire"

* * *

May, Misty, Paul, Drew, Ash and Dawn bowed at Silver and left the café and was heading back to May's, Misty's and Paul's house. "Well we learned one thing today, is that not all vampires are bad right Misty?" May asked

Misty smiled and said "Definitely May, what do you think Dawn?"

Dawn stayed silent for a while and Misty and May got a bit worried. "Dawn?" they called out again but still Dawn didn't reply them.

Paul sighed and said "Hey! Troublesome"

Dawn snapped out of it and said "Yeah?"

"Dawn… we called you many times but you only reacted to Paul… could it be…" Misty started.

"That you're falling for our dear brother!?" May asked, Dawn's face started to become red and screamed out "OF COURSE NOT! WHO WOULD FALL FOR A EMO JERK!"

"The feelings mutual" Paul said as he turned around the corner. Drew and Ash looked at each other and nodded and went to run after Paul. Misty and May took this chance and stopped Dawn.

* * *

"Girls… we should get going" Dawn said

"Not unless you tell us that you have feeling for a certain plum head" May stated firmly.

Dawn sighed knowing that she won't be able to win this argument but said "Fine, then you guys need to tell me how you feel towards my best friends too!"

May and Misty smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Come on Paul, there's no need to hide it" Ash said as he and Drew try to pry things out of Paul. Paul scowled at them and said "What does this have anything to do with you?"

Drew put his arm around Paul's shoulder and said "Everything, since Dawn is our best friend and I see her as a little sister, so you might as well tell me for being her second brother"

"Second brother?"

"That's for another time" Drew said as he flipped his hair, Paul rolled his eyes and thought 'now I understand how May feels when Drew does his hair flip'

"Then how about we tell you how we feel towards your sister but you need to tell us how you feel towards Dawn?" Ash suggested. Paul thought for a while and smirked and nodded.

"So who goes first?" Ash asked

"Of course it would Paul, we asked him first" Paul sighed at Drew's suggestion and nodded.

"Yeah I do like her but I expect you guys not to tell anyone or else" Paul gave them a deadly glare and Ash gulped and Drew laughed nervously.

"Now you guys tell me"

"I like Mist"

Drew flipped his hair and said "June" 'Meaning May...' Paul thought and put a mental note saying 'Remember to kill Drew later'

Paul looked at them and said "If you guys want them, you will need to go through me first"

Drew smirked and said "I sure will Paulie" Another mental note was added to Paul's list "KILL DREW HAYDEN!"

Ash gave a bright grin and said "I will get stronger to beat you"

' _We won't be friends for long… but I will treasure the moments that I can spend with you Ash, Drew/Dawn'_ was Paul's, Misty's and May's last thought as they continued to joke around, tease each other and have lots of talk with each other for the day.

* * *

"Lord Norman and Lady Caroline, your daughter has made her first human friends along with Paul and Misty. You must be proud of her, your daughter has grown into a beautiful young adult now. I am glad that I was saved by you and May" Silver said as he prayed at the two gravestone in front of him.

* * *

"Jessica what's taking you so long to do your job?" a voice asked

"Im sorry sir, I will start at the start of July"

"You better do it or else I will kill you"

"I understand sire."

 _ **Yay! Finally done! Sorry many things happening here for me, do not worry, I haven't given up on this story and I will NOT! Just be a patient with my updating, I have summer homework to do too so hard for me to find a time to type this story. I'm terribly sorry, but please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Unpleasant work hours

Paul's POV

I woke up and stretched, I got out of bed and went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I stepped out with my towel tied around my hip and another towel over my head. I glanced at the clock and read 6o'clock in the morning. Luckily today is a Saturday, but I still need to help Silver with his café. I sighed and then heard a knock on the door.

"Who?" I asked

"Hey Paul! Mind if I go in?" It was Reggie, I sighed and ignored him. Reggie walked inside while I was wearing my clothes.

"How is my handsome little brother doing?" Reggie chirped which annoyed me.

"What do you want Reggie?"

"Just checking up on my cute little brother, seeing him as a young adult! Why won't you just stay like a child? The innocent child that you once were?" Reggie started to act dramatically as he spoke. I felt my blood boil as he starts to act weird around me, I grabbed the closest thing to me (which was a book) and threw it at Reggie and hit him right on his face.

I wore a simple black shirt with a skull and a blood red rose on and wore a long jeans and walked out of my room leaving an unconscious brother of mine on the floor. I walked downstairs and went into the dining room to see my two best friend drinking their breakfast. "Morning Paul" May greeted me and I just nodded and made my way to my seat and one of the servant has passed me a bag of blood. I took it from her and started to drink it.

* * *

We made our way to Silver's café, when we got there we saw Mosshead (Drew), Pathetic (Ash) and Troublesome (Dawn). "MAY MISTY! Goodmorning!" Troublesome cried out as she gave May and Misty a hug.

"Morning Paul" Troublesome greeted me with a glare.

"Hn…" was all I replied and went inside the café from the back. With everyone else following me inside with Mosshead annoying the hell out of May, Misty is laughing at Pathetic's lame jokes and as for me… I got the troublesome that is trying to make me talk. I smirked as I listen to her complains annoying her is one of my entertainments.

"Morning everyone" Silver greeted, and everyone replied back except for me.

"Well… Paul, May and Misty, You know where you go" The three of us nodded and walked to the back room and changed. I changed into the same outfit as Silver and was about to walk back where I saw Mosshead and Pathetic walk in talking.

I nodded at them and they nodded back as I made way back and there I saw May and Misty dressed in the same colour as my oufit but instead of pants it was a skirt. They smiled at me and I just gave a small smile.

"KYAAA! MAY MISTY YOU GUYS LOOK SOOOOO CUTE!" Troublesome screamed as she ran towards them and hugged them.

I glanced at her and felt my blood rushing to my cheeks and quickly turned away before anyone noticed the upcoming blush on my face. I then felt an arm around my shoulder and I turned to see Pathetic grinning at me, and yet he was the dense one here and I turned to see Mosshead. Have I forgot to mention, Pathetic is wearing the same clothing as me and Silver but as for Mosshead, he was wearing a frilly skirt like the girls and he was embarrassed, yet he still walked out.

"You look beautiful moss" I complimented Mosshead

Everyone turned their attention on Mosshead and he glared at me and I smirked at him, while Pathetic grabbed his cellphone as well as Troublesome and May took out their cellphone and took photos of Mosshead.

Silver walked in and stared at Mosshead and was speechless for a while. Silver looked at me and asking me the look of 'did you do this?', I just shrugged and noticed Silver rolled his eyes as he went to give Drew another set of normal clothes. "Enough fun, time to work" Silver announced when he came back. We all stop and grabbed a tray and a notepad as well as a pen and went outside.

* * *

'Man… there's lots of people here…' May telepathically told us three. Misty and I sighed and nodded and started to head to separate tables and taking orders. Two hours has passed and all six of us we're moving around with either two trays of food, drinks or a notepads to take down the orders.

As I was taking an order, I heard Troublesome say "Sorry Conway, I'm working"

"Don't be like that sweety, come and join us for a break" Conway said as he grabbed hold of Troublesome's wrist. I sighed and finished writing the final order and made my way to drop the order off and grabbed the next tray, and lucky me, it's Brendan's and Rudy's order who are also hitting on May and Misty at the moment.

I made my way to their table and said "Here's your order sirs" and dumped the food on Conway's head, the drink on Brendan's head and the ice-cream on Rudy's head.

"What the fuck!?" the three exclaimed and they stood up and glared at me. Everyone in the café stopped and looked at us. Silver walked out and made his way to us.

"What's the matter sirs?" Silver asked

"Your damn employer here just dumped our order on us!" Brendan exclaimed and pointed at me.

Silver looked at me then at the girls who stood behind him and sighed knowing what these three jerks did "Sirs, I deeply apologize for my employer's behavior how-"

"Then fire him! He doesn't deserve to be here!" Conway screamed.

"As I was saying, his behavior was wrong, however, the three of you sirs were also wrong"

"And what is it that we did wrongly?" Rudy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Our lovely waitresses here are all busy at the moment and they all kindly said that they are busy to reject your offer." Silver said, I can hear the annoyance that Silver is trying to hide.

"What the fuck! This got to be the worst café ever and they have the worst waiters here!" Rudy exclaimed as he was about to leave. Silver glared at him and shouted "You can mock me but don't you DARE mock my employers and this café!"

It was quiet and after a few minutes later Silver continued "Leave! Our café will no longer welcome customers like you jerks! Leave and don't come back and don't give us your payment!"

I looked at Silver and then glanced at May and Misty and give them the signal to drag Silver away. They nodded and walked towards Silver and both put each of their hand on his shoulder and led him off, Troublesome was hesitating as well and I walked to her and said "Go, I'll take care of this" Troublesome looked at me and gave me a small smile and ran after Silver, May and Misty.

I sighed and said "Dear customers, I apologize on my manager's behalf that you need to witness this scene, we will be closing this café at 3pm sharp, but we all hope you will come by again. Our manager mean no harm towards any of you except for these three customers." All the customers stopped staring and slowly went back to what they did. I sighed once more and glared at Rudy, Brendan and Conway. "Come with me for sec" I said to them and took them outside and Mosshead and Pathetic came with me as well. 'Seems like they are also pissed off…' I thought to myself as I looked at the expression of those two.

 _ **Review please!~~~**_

 _ **Thank you~**_

 _ **Sorry that I'm taking such a long time! It's just that I often find its tough to continue the story since I ran out of ideas and it takes a while for ideas to pop up, either a day or a few weeks. Sorry about that! Sorry that this chapter is quite short TT^TT**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Developing love?

Paul sighed as he watched Dawn walking home with Drew and Ash on a rooftop. "Still worried about her?" a voice asked. Paul didn't need to turn around to know who it is,

"Don't forget milady, you're the one who ordered us to look after the school area"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to look after a certain blunette human girl" May retorted back. Paul just snorted as he continued to watch over Dawn, May sighed and sat down.

"What you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading off somewhere?"

"Oh! Well it seems like Anthem has disappeared all of a sudden"

"So you can't start the meeting without him?"

May looked at Paul with sharp eyes and said "As much as I would love to but it has something regarding my dad's journal"

"Do you mean THAT journal!?"

May nodded, and sighed "It was with me a week ago but then it suddenly disappeared and the only people that knows where the journal's whereabouts are you, Reggie, Misty and Anthem"

"Meaning…"

"Anthem might be the one who took it or else he…"

"Betray us?"

"Perhaps…" May got up and dusted off the imaginary dusts off her bottom and leaped forward.

"I'm going to help Misty with the patrol at SCHOOL idiot!" May called out and left.

Paul just watched May leave and shook his head as he continued to look out for Dawn.

* * *

As the day passes, Paul, May and Misty's friendship with Dawn, Drew and Ash kept on growing and they depend on each other a lot. Even though Paul won't show but he surely is happy about it. Although during school times Ursula, Brianna, Melody, Rudy, Conway and Brendan always show up there is always a fight but none the less they enjoyed themselves.

"Heard that your mother is going to come is that right Jessica?" a girl asked Jessica.

Jessica smiled and nodded, "Yup she sure is, and she can't wait to meet all of you"

"What is her job?"

"A model"

"But we've never seen her in a magazine before, we've only seen May, Misty and Paul"

"Well… it's more for our clan and she's not coming today she's too busy today"

"Clan?"

"Oh! My relatives, we call ourselves clan because it brings us much closer"

All the girls nodded at her explanation, when May, Misty and Paul walked in with Drew, Ash and Dawn; Jessica got up and made her way to them.

* * *

"May, Misty, Paul are you guys going to work today?" Jessica asked.

Paul just ignored her and made his way to his desk, while May and Misty glared at him. "Yes, we are Jessica but I'm sure this has nothing to do with you" Misty replied coldly

"Hmm… then who will be taking cover on your job here?"

May and Misty then turned serious and Paul turned his attention on Jessica.

"So?" Jessica asked with a happy face

"Jessica, please do not worry we have no business here" May replied calmly.

Jessica then looked at May and sighed and left.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked when Jessica left.

May turned to face Dawn and said "Nothing"

"Hey Mist! Mind if we go and see you guys do your shootings? After that we can all do our project together?" Ash asked

Silence took over as everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Never knew that our Ashy-boy here has a brilliant plan" Drew commented as he flipped his hair.

"Well… I don't mind, what about you May?"

"I don't mind as well… Paul?"

"Don't care!"

"Well then that settles that, come on it's almost class time" Dawn exclaimed as she dragged May and Misty to their seats.

* * *

"AH! You must be Dawn, Drew and Ash! My siblings told me a lot about you three" Reggie exclaimed when he saw Misty, May and Paul walked in with the Dawn, Drew and Ash in at their shooting.

"It nice to finally to meet you three, the name's Reggie Von Ruden" Reggie introduced himself and held out his hand. Dawn beamed a smile and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you to Reggie"

"Get three extra chairs! As well some delicious snacks for them and don't forget tea!" Reggie shouted. Many staff members quickly went to get the necessary items that Reggie asked for, Dawn looked around the area and saw two or three staff members each attending Paul, Misty and May individually.

Paul was the first one to be finished and made his way to the shooting area, just from the site of Paul wearing a black sports vest with white sport shorts that reaches to his knee with blue side of the hip reaching to the end and on Paul's right wrist was a black sports watch. Dawn kept staring at his perfect tone skin and well-built body as he made his way to the shooting and started to pose with a basketball in hand.

"He has a good body doesn't he Dawn?" A voice asked.

"Yeah he sure does" Dawn replied while she kept on staring at him.

"Would you like to try?" another voice asked Dawn.

Dawn said nothing as she just nodded her head in reply to the unknown voices. "Alright! Erika! Get Dawn some clothes and some make up!" Dawn snapped back to reality and turned her head and saw May and Misty calling for a person named Erika.

"Wait! I don't know how to do it!" Dawn protest

"And besides, I didn't mean it!"

"Just follow what we do and Paul do and listen to instructions and you'll be fine. Now get going!" Misty said as she pushed Dawn to the dressing room.

"Reggie! Dawn will be joining soon!" May called out. Reggie put a thumbs up letting her know that he got the message.

"What about you guys wanna try?" Misty asked Ash and Drew. Drew chuckled and shook his head and Ash just replied "No thanks"

Misty and May just shrugged and ran off to do their photo shooting as well.

* * *

Drew watched May pose a lot of sexy pictures of herself in a white office uniform with black shirt inside and biting the end of the pen lightly as she close her right eye. While Ash watched Misty wearing a light blue beach dress with her hair blowing as she closed her eyes and was listening to a seashell with a small smile.

"Oi! Reggie! Two more people are joining the shoot with Misty and May! Wallace! Get these two dressed and styled to join May and Misty!" Paul shouted and many workers started to get busy while Ash and Drew were being pushed to the dressing room and started to protest but Paul ignored them. Dawn came out when she heard Ash and Drew protest and made her way to Paul, Paul looked at his partner and his eyes widened a little.

"So? How do I look?" Dawn asked

"The same" Paul replied

"HEY!" Dawn exclaimed and put her hand on her hips. Paul chuckled but he himself knows very well that Dawn was beautiful, wearing a hot pink sports bra with long black skinny pants and on her right was a pink sports watch. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail and Paul glanced away before he could take a look at her bare neck.

"Let's get going Troublesome" Paul said as he walked back to the shooting area with Dawn right behind him.

Soon, Ash walked out with a simple swim trunks and a sleeveless yellow jacket and Drew walked out in a black office uniform with white shirt inside and loose lime green tie and both made their way to Misty and May.

Paul put his arm around Dawn and rest it in front of her while Dawn looked at Paul with a look of ' _I want you_ '. Drew sat on a chair with his knees crossed over and May standing behind him and hugged him from behind. Misty and Ash were lying down and held hands together and smiled and looked each other with a loving look in their eyes and enjoying the sun. Pose after pose, Dawn, Drew and Ash had so much fun and they love their partners with each simple touch or the closeness between them. Misty, May and Paul had fun too and was so much fun that they too also fall for their partners but a part of them was holding them back and wishing that the time will stop.

* * *

"Thank you for all your hard work!" Reggie thanked all of them as they get ready to get home.

"Oh! And as part of the tokens of our thanks, here" Winona said as she handed Dawn, Drew and Ash a brown envelope.

"This is?" Ash asked

Winona smiled and said "Inside are all the photos that you took today, please keep it" Dawn beamed a smiled and thanked Winona and Reggie for everything. Ash and Drew bowed in thanks as well. Winona waved saying it was nothing and Reggie said that they should come again. Once they arrived at Paul, Misty and May's house they started to work on their project together and often teased each other about the shooting otherwise they just chat casually all except Paul, but he smiled a lot that day.

 **Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Gravestone and shopping

Two months has passed, now it is mid-august. It's a lovely Saturday, the sun was shining and it isn't too hot nor is it too cold. Drew stretched his body after sitting for a while to finish his homework. He then got a message from Ash and Dawn and smiled. He got up from his desk and went to his closet and chose his most comfortable clothes, a black turtle neck shirt and a light blue pants and made his way downstairs. "Hey mom, dad, I'm going out to meet Ash and Dawn!" Drew called out.

A woman with red hair and emerald green eyes dressed in a long sleeve purple dress with a pink apron on and said "Alright Drewy, be safe" Drew nodded and left the house. He stopped a few feet away from his house, he saw many flowers sun bathing under the sunlight and smiled. ' _I might as well help dad and mom later, along with Dawn, Ash and May…_ ' Drew thought to himself. ' _Wait, where did May come from? Just Dawn and Ash! Damn Drew! You're an idiot! May doesn't even like you!_ ' Drew thought as he made his way to the meeting place that Dawn and Ash sent him.

* * *

"I'm going out to buy some flowers" May called out as she wore her bracelet before she walk out of the mansion. "Yes, please be safe Lady May" the servants replied and May walked out. May breathed in the fresh air as she made her way down the path. After 50 minutes May reached to a flower shop and opened the door, the bell on the door rang and a sturdy voice called out "Coming!" A man with green hair and hazel nut eyes walked out.

"Hello young lady, how may I help you?" the man asked.

May smiled and said "I have placed an order for two bouquet of pink and red roses"

"Ah~ Yes, your name please?" the man asked as he dig through the piles of bouquet of flowers

"May Maple, Mr. Hayden" Mr. Hayden stopped and stood up and looked at May with wide eyes.

"You're… that sweet little May right?" Mr. Hayden asked as he couldn't believe it. May nodded with a smile on her face, Mr. Hayden had a bright smile and went around the counter and hugged her. "Look at you! You've grown into a beautiful young lady! How old are you?"

"In the human world I'm 15 years old but I'm actually 218 years old, so right now I'm an adult." May replied. Mr. Hayden smiled at her and gave her one more hug.

"I'm glad that you're safe sweety" Mr. Hayden said through her hair. May smiled and hugged him back. "Let me get those flowers for you, did you put it under Von Ruden?"

May nodded and Mr. Hayden went back to look for the two bouquet of roses that May asked for. While he was looking through the piles, he called out "AMELIA! Come here quick! You won't believe who it is!" There was some noise behind the door that is behind the counter. The door opened and revealed the woman with red hair and emerald eyes. Her eyes went wide at the sight of May, "M…May?"

May smiled and said "Hello Mrs. Hayden"

Tears started to flow freely down Amelia's eyes while she had her hands cover her mouth and quickly made her way to May and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again May!" May felt tears in her eyes and May hugged Amelia back and said "It's good to see you too Mrs. Amelia"

* * *

"Where's May?" Misty asked Paul who was in the living room watching some news.

"Went to buy flowers" Paul replied

"What for?"

Paul gave Misty a look of ' _Seriously?_ '

Misty thought for a while and mouthed an 'O', Paul nodded and went back to watch the news. Misty sat right next to Paul and watched the news as well, soon she got a phone call and Misty picked up the call and said "Hello?"

"Hey Misty!" Dawn's voice called out

"Hi Dawn, how may I help you?"

"Misty, come lets go out, we're right outside your house"

"WHAT!?" Misty got up and went to the window and peeked through a small gap between the light and the curtain. And surely Dawn is there in a black skirt with some pink zigzag at the end of the skirt, waving. Misty waved back awkwardly and said "Alright we're going" then Misty hang up the phone.

Misty sighed and said "Paul! Time to go out"

"What? Why?"

"Cause Dawn asked us out"

"You go I'm staying here"

"She's already here"

"WHAT!" Paul exclaimed and went to the window and looked outside.

Paul then sighed and said "fine" then the two of them wore their bracelet and then walked outside and there they saw Ash and Drew with a very happy Dawn.

"Where's May?" Dawn asked.

"She went out with Winona" Misty replied. Dawn gave a small pout and said "aww…"

"So where are we going?" Misty asked

Dawn beamed a smile while Ash and Drew rolled their eyes and Misty and Paul gave a confusing look. "We're going shopping! I'm running out of clothes" Dawn said as she dragged Misty down the path, with Ash, Drew and Paul tagging behind.

"Get ready Paul" Ash said

"Get ready for what?"

"We're going to shopping hell with Dawn as the demon queen" Drew replied

"HEY! I HEARD THAT DREW!" Dawn shouted without turning around

* * *

May kneeled in front of two grave stones that says Norman and Caroline Maple, and said "Hey mom, dad. As you can see, I'm doing great along with Misty and Paul, school is fun and so was shooting. Silver must've told you about Drew, Dawn and Ash right? You won't believe who I saw today. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, they opened a flower shop and these bouquet of roses are from them.

"Dad, I'm sorry but the journal that has been passed down from you has suddenly disappeared, I'm still looking for it so don't worry about it. Mom, the three of us has been healthy and with Reggie with us we are even healthier. I am proud that I have made friends with Dawn, Drew and Ash, but it seems like they dislike vampires, which is tough for us to pretend that we are humans, that we can eat the things that they can eat even when our body cannot digest the food that we ate."

Tears started to flow down from May's eyes again, "Dad, mom when will we live in harmony with the humans? When can we vampires live without fearing the humans might kill us? When can we just be who we are? When can we live like ourselves? We all can be ourselves when we are far away from the humans, I'm the lord and everyone depends on me all except the ones that has been banished from this place. I really can't do it anymore, there's too much pressure and things are going well for the three of us but then what about the other adult vampires that works with human? Will the humans accept us like Doctor Birch and Silver? I miss you two a lot dad… mom…"

* * *

Paul, Ash, Drew and Misty were sitting on a bench in a shopping mall with 35 shopping bags in front of them. "Remind me not to go shopping with you guys ever again!" Paul growled at Ash and Drew.

Ash puts his hand up in defense and said "Whoa Paul! You shouldn't be saying that to us! You should say that to Dawn instead!"

Paul glared at them while Misty and Drew sighed.

"Here comes Dawn" Drew said, and both Paul and Ash look up and saw Dawn with two more bags.

"Okay~ I've got everything I need, do you guys need anything?" Dawn asked. Everyone shook their head and Paul, Drew and Ash grabbed 10 bags each and Misty grabbed 5 bags with Dawn with two bags.

"Let's go since you're done here" Drew said and they all left the shopping mall.

* * *

Once Paul, Misty, Ash and Drew stepped into the 'Von Ruden' manor, they immediately collapsed on the floor with the shopping bags falling with them. "Did you have fun today?" A voice asked, Drew and Ash looked up while Paul scowl and Misty gave the person a death glare, while Dawn skipped happily to the person.

"May! You missed all the fun!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged May. May laughed and said "Sorry Dawn, I was busy with Winona"

"Sorry to intrude this lovely reunion between you two but do you mind of saving us?!" Misty called out annoyed, while her two best friends just laughed at her.

"Oi! Andrea! Get some drinks for us!" Paul called out. A maid with long chestnut hair came into view with a tray of three cup of orange juice and three cup of tomato juice. Paul and Misty grabbed a tomato juice and finished the drink immediately, Ash and Drew grabbed the orange juice and immediately did the same thing that Paul and Misty did, while May grabbed her tomato juice and Dawn grabbed her orange juice and took their sweet time finishing their drink.

"Come, let's hang out today, there's no need for us to continue our project since we have 4 people who are about to die from good exercise" May said

"I'm going to kill you May Von Ruden" Paul said darkly as he glared at May while May just stick her tongue out at him.

 _ **Review please~ Thank you**_

 _ **And yes Drew is wearing the same outfit that he does in the anime just without his jacket :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Mysterious cuts

Paul, Ash, Drew and Misty still have the pain of shopping with Dawn, and both Misty and Paul learnt their lesson about never ever go shopping with Dawn again.

Drew yawned in history class and looked at his friends. Ash was daydreaming, Misty was taking notes, Dawn was looking through her fashion magazine, Paul was sleeping with his text book as cover and May was staring out the window. Drew watched May carefully, with the sun hitting her skin made her shine like an angel, Drew couldn't help but wonder what May is thinking about.

The bell rang and Paul woke up from someone poking him. He looked up and saw it was Ursula, he sighed and asked "What do you want?" Ursula took a deep breath and said "Lunch just the two of us? I made too much food and I would like you to try some"

"Share it with your friends and the guys that hang out with you" Paul replied as he stood up and grabbed his stuff and walked away. Ursula pouted and ran after him, once Paul and Ursula reached his locker, Ursula asked "Paulie won't you give me a chance?"

"A chance of what?" Paul asked as he opened his locker.

"To be your partner model? I mean I'm way beautiful than Dawn and... you and I were meant to be" Ursula flirted.

Paul slammed his locker shut and glared at her, "Let me say three things Ursula. One, we barely know each other and we're not friends. Two, Dawn is way beautiful than u and Three, we -"

"You two were never meant to be together from the beginning" A voice said. Paul and Ursula turned around to see who it was and saw it was Jessica. Paul scowl at her, knowing that she is no good.

"Who are you to say that?" Ursula asked in rage.

Jessica just smiled and said "I'm Paul's girlfriend and I like Dawn so its fine with me if he takes photo with her"

Silence took over, then Ursula started to laugh and said "What lies right Paulie?" but when she turned around Paul wasn't there anymore along with Jessica.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Paul asked with his eyes turning red with anger. Jessica smiled sweetly and said "I have helped you master Paul, as a reward I would -"

"I did not ask for your help you idiot!" Paul shouted. Jessica just looked at Paul and continued "I would like to have your blood"

"Just because I am a pureblood doesn't mean I will make you mine" Paul said coldly as his eyes went back to normal and walked away.

"Wouldn't you like to know more about that Dawn girl?" Paul stopped in his track and looked at Jessica.

"What else do you know?"

"Give me your blood then I will tell you everything"

Paul clenched his hands and said "Then forget it" and walked away.

What Paul and Jessica didn't know was that their conversation was overhead by someone. "Well… well, seems like Paul has a deep secret that can make Dawn hate him and make her mine"

* * *

"Say what?" May and Misty asked as if they couldn't believe in what Paul just said.

"I said Jessica knows more about Dawn than us" Paul repeated of what he said as they made their way back home from school.

"How is that possible!?" Misty asked, Paul just shrugged while May thought of the possibilities. May the suddenly stopped in her tracks which caused Paul and Misty to stop as well.

"What's the matter May?" Misty asked.

May looked at them and said "Could it be… that she somehow got a drop of Dawn's blood?"

Silence took place, Paul just scoffed and said "That's not possible"

"Then explain the bandage on her finger, remember Dawn did say that she doesn't know where it came from" May shot back. Paul was silent and thought hard and realization hit him and Misty.

"That's right, we'll expand our patrol, we need to keep an eye on Drew, Ash and Dawn" May said, Paul and Misty nodded and they quickly went back home.

* * *

Night came and Paul, Misty and May were out, Paul was at Dawn's house roof, Misty was at Ash's and May was at Drew's. The area near the school was guarded by Winona, Reggie and some other vampires that May assigned. Paul was standing on a tree branch where he can see Dawn sleeping peacefully, when Dawn turned around to face the window the moonlight hit her face and Paul noticed the tears on her face. He watched carefully and wondered what could be the reason for her tears, as he thought hard about it he saw a shadow moving from the corner of his eyes. He quickly had his attention on the figure; the figure made his/her way to Dawn's window and opened it with ease. As he was about to step inside Paul kicked him off the balcony and unknown person fell onto the floor while Paul landed on his knees.

"Who are you and what do you want from this human?" Paul asked.

The person stood up and went into a battle stance, Paul glared at the person and noticed that the person was wearing black from head to toe but the eyes were shown, the eyes were a beautiful sky blue, Paul thought hard about the vampires he knew had sky blue eyes. The person then ran up to Paul and was about to punch him/her, Paul dodged it and kicked the person in his/her stomach causing the person to fall backwards, and Paul made his way to the person and grabbed hold of him/her by grasping by the neck.

"I'll ask you again, WHO ARE YOU?" However, the person didn't reply but instead the person kicked Paul by the side which caused him to loosen his grip on the person and the person tried to escape but Paul caught him/her again and forced the hood off and revealed a messy red brown short hair.

Paul's eyes went wide at the sight and said "You're -"

However, he got kicked once again and this time the person DID escape. Paul got up and grabbed hold of his stomach, 'Damn… why is he here?' Paul thought as he looked at the direction that the man ran off.

* * *

"Last night I heard some people fighting" Dawn said as she yawned, everyone looked at her during lunch except Paul was staring at the sky.

"Dawn, where did you get another cut?" Ash asked, this cause Paul to turn his attention back at her and Dawn just shrugged.

"I don't know, when I woke up it was just there"

"Alright, that's just weird" Ash stated and he went back to finishing his sandwich.

"What's the matter Paul, your expression is scary" Drew stated when he noticed Paul's expression, Paul took a deep breath and said "It's nothing moss"

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going home early" Paul said as he got up and left everyone on the roof.

"What's the matter with him?" Drew asked

May and Misty looked at each other and just shrugged but the two of them knows very well that Paul is angry at himself. May got up and excused herself and left.

"Is May alright Misty?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Misty smiled and said "Don't worry Dawn, May is just feeling too much pressure at the moment"

"We can all understand that since the exams ARE coming soon" Ash said with his mouth full which caused him to earn a hit from Misty's trusty mallet. Drew watched the door where May just walked out and sighed.

 ** _Review please! Thank you_**

 ** _Hmm… who is this mysterious man that Paul knows dun dun dun!_**


	10. Author's Note

Hey Everyone Suariel here!  
Sorry that I haven't been updating lately but Im back at school and this is my final school year. And school work are now starting to pile up on me, and my schedules are all pretty tight. I'll try and update this story whenever I can, I'm not planning to give up just yet! I have thousands of pokemon fanfiction stories up in my mind waiting for me to present them all to you wonderful readers out here.

I really do apologize for this short notice but please stay alert, I might update it when you least expect it.

I, Suariel, vows to finish this story. So have more faith in me, I do apologize for this.

Paul: If you are sorry about it then might as well and finish this story.

Suariel: OAO! *cries in the corner*

Misty: No need to be so harsh on Suariel! She's feeling sorry about it.

Paul: Yeah? Well... I can't tell that she is being sincere here.

Suariel: （ ﾟ Дﾟ）*Arrows shots through my heart, faint*

Dawn: Ahhh! Suariel! No need to worry! You will survive, ignore what Paul says

May: Yeah! He's a jerk so just leave him be

Ash: Then Suariel do you have any snack?

Misty: *Whacks Ash with her mallet* Hey! Read the atmosphere!

Drew: Now now, a lady like you shouldn't cry, here *Random rose pop out of no where* a lovely lady will not cry over such things.

Paul: *Grunts* Just give up on this story =..= *bored*

Suariel: NO WAYS IN HELL AM I GOING TO GIVE UP ON THIS STORY YOU JACKASS! *Runs away*

May and Dawn: AHHH! SUARIEL WAIT UP! *Runs after Suariel*

Drew: Good going man

Paul: Yeah? Well I'm leaving to Paris until she needs me *Left to the airport*

Drew: I'm going with ya. *Goes after Paul*

Ash: Wait for me! *Runs after Paul and Drew*

Misty: Well... now I'm all alone. So lovely readers, please wait until Suariel's school side has lighten up a bit. And a quick notice that Suariel doesn't own us pokemon characters nor the anime, game and manga. Please have a lovely day. *Leaves*


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Truth or Dare

Misty was sitting quietly next to Ash who was eating a chocolate bar in her room. Misty looked at him with a sad look and sighed, Ash noticed that she has sighed sadly once again and stopped eating.

"What's the matter Mist?" Ash asked, Misty looked up at him and shook her head saying that she's fine. However, Ash still had his eyes on her for a while, Misty couldn't concentrate due to his gaze so then she stopped working and faced him.

"Ash, do you hate vampires?" Misty asked

"Huh?"

"I said do you hate vampires?"

Ash thought for a while and shook his head, "I used to but since there haven't been any vampire biting human case I think they are alright, but if they do bite a human then it's obvious that they see us as their prey which will make me hate them." Misty looked at him and thought 'I knew it…'

Misty then took a deep breath and asked "What about Dawn? Why does she hate vampires the most out of you three?"

Ash was silent and sighed. "Dawn had a cousin that she loves as an older brother, however, one day she saw her uncle and aunt lying on the ground and saw a vampire was biting her cousin's neck. She ran away from the scene and after that her cousin went missing and she assumed that it was the vampire that bit her cousin killed him."

"When did this happen?"

"Hmm… when… we were… I think age 6 to 7 or so"

Misty's eyes widen and asked "What's the boy's name?"

"Lucas, why Mist? Do you know who the murder is?" Ash asked in interest, Misty shook her head and smiled sadly at him. "Sorry Ash, I don't know… come let's get this work finished before Paul gets angry again" Ash shivered at the statement and nodded and they went back to work.

* * *

"Thank you so much for always having us over" Dawn thanked them as they walked outside. Misty and May smiled, while Paul just grunted, "Hey, it's no problem we always welcome you here" Reggie chimed.

"Next time, let's take this project in my house" Drew said.

"I feel bad for always coming to your house when we should take turns" Dawn and Ash immediately nodded their heads while Misty and May looked at Paul. Paul looked at them and sighed "Fine…"

"Alright! Hey! Since tomorrow is a weekend why don't you come to our tree house to have a sleep over?" Dawn suggested.

"Sleepover?" Misty asked in confusion

"Huh? You never had a sleepover before?" Misty, May and Paul shook their head, and Dawn beamed a smile.

"Alright then you're coming right now! Is it fine Reggie?"

Reggie sweat dropped at this and said "Alright, its fine with me"

"YES! Ash you prepare food and snacks, Drew you prepare some blankets, pillows and just in case sleeping bags and I will inform our parents and as for you three prepare your clothes and some toothbrush" Dawn ordered as she whipped her cellphone out of her bag and with Drew and Ash gone to get the things ready while Misty, May and Paul went into the house to get the things that they were ordered to get.

* * *

They arrived at a large oak tree and in there was house built large enough for a 10 people party. "This is huge is it alright to stay here?" May asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it May, this place is owned by Drew's family" Dawn said, while Drew blushed in embarrassment.

"It's beautiful, but why did you buy this place Drew?" Misty asked.

Drew was silent and walked over to the tree house and said "It's none of your business."

Misty had tick marks and held her fist up in front of her face while Dawn and May are trying to calm her down. Paul ignored everything and went after Drew while Ash was catching up with things that just happened.

* * *

It was around about 8 pm, and they all finished showering, eating dinner and prepared for bed. But none of them were tired and so they were at the living room where there is three bean bags on the floor with a flat screen TV. With May on the lime green bean bag, Misty on the red bean bag and with Dawn on the hot pink bean bag sitting next to each other and the guys sitting the opposite of the girls on the floor. "Alright! Everyone I have a game that we can all play!" Dawn exclaimed.

"And what is that Dawn?" May asked in curiosity

Dawn gave a sheepish smile and said "Truth or Dare"

"I do not like where this is going" Drew stated as they all sat in a circle.

"Alright troublesome, you suggested the game, its fair for you to start" Paul said in a bored tone.

"Okay!" Dawn looked at her friends and thought hard.

"I pick you Misty!"

"Sure"

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

Dawn then had an evil glint in her eyes and said "I dare you to kiss Ash on the cheek!"

It was silence for a while, while Misty was digesting what Dawn just said. Drew turned around trying his best not to laugh the same went with May. While Ash just sat there not knowing what is happening, oh he knows what Dawn said but he act like nothing is happening and not letting his nervousness show. While Paul was kind of angry as he is the "brother" of Misty and Dawn just sat there with a big grin on her face.

Misty sighed and got off the bean bag and crawled to Ash who is in front of her and gave a small peck on the cheek. Misty quickly made her way back to her seat with a blushing face and Ash with a blushing face sitting there still consuming what just happened.

"Perfect! Now then Misty it's your turn!" Dawn chimed happily

"May, truth or dare" Misty asked

"Truth"

"Geez… you're no fun!" Dawn whined

"Oh, I'll show you I am fun later" Dawn pouted while everyone gave a good laugh.

"Alright, hmm…. Do you have a guy that you love?"

May immediately start to blush and Drew turned around with interest. "N…No…"

"LIES!" Dawn and Misty cried out

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" May argued back

"Are you sure it's not someone with a certain emerald eyes?" Misty asked

This caused May's to be as red as a tomato, "N…NO!"

"May" Dawn said, May have her attention on her and Dawn said "OUT WITH IT!"

May pouted and said "Fine… It's a boy from my childhood there I said it!"

But before Misty and Dawn can pester her any further May immediately asked "PAUL! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Whateva"

"THEN I DARE YOU TO SMILE!" This caused everyone to turn their attention on him while Paul had a tick mark. He then got up and walked out of the living room. "Is he escaping?" Ash asked

"Paul? No ways, he's not the type to do so" Drew commented

"That's right, I'm not the type to escape from such a simple thing" Paul returned.

"Then we're waiting" May said

"But I also didn't say that I'm going to do it, May. Instead…"

Everyone grew curious, Paul then chuck a pillow at May hard causing her to fall off her bean bag. "MAY!" Dawn cried out worriedly.

"TRU-" Paul got cut off with a pillow chucked onto his face and as it slowly falls, Paul glared at May and asked "What the hell is wrong with you woman?!"

"I can say the same thing to you too Paul" May glared back at Paul. Misty sighed and said "Come Dawn, Ash and Drew, let's get something to drink"

"Umm… but… what about them?" Dawn asked

"It's nothing unusual, let's get out of her before they start to drag us into this fight" Misty said and left the living room with Ash, Drew and Dawn on her trial.

* * *

They were in the dining room and continued to play Truth or Dare among themselves and they can hear the bickering between May and Paul.

"Alright truth!" Dawn said happily.

Misty was silent for a while then she asked "What will you do if there are vampires in our school?"

 _ **HEY HEY! Suariel here! Back for a while here! Gonna be super duper busy soon but I will make time to continue to type this story. I already have 2 to 3 stories in my mind so I am also typing them down but haven't uploaded them yet as you can see…**_

 _ **Paul: So you called us back from our vacation just for this chapter?! *Fumes***_

 _ **Suariel: WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!?**_

 _ **Paul: You finished the damn story!**_

 _ **Suariel: With this attitude of yours, no wonder you will never ever have a girlfriend nor will Dawn like you**_

 _ **Paul: *Tick marks appeared* What was that you midget!?**_

 _ **Suariel: I'm no midget!**_

 _ **Paul: Yeah?**_

 _ **Suariel: YEAH!**_

 _ **Drew, Misty, May, Dawn and Ash: Please be patient with Suariel and please review thank you**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The truth (1)

 _Misty was silent for a while then she asked "What will you do if there are vampires in our school?"_

Dawn was quiet as she thought hard and memories starts to come back. As Dawn was thinking, May and Paul have walked in and watched Dawn.

"I…" Dawn started, while Drew and Ash looked away with a knowing look on their face.

"I will not be friends with them, and I WILL have them killed" May's eyes went wide and so did Misty, Paul turned away and balled his hand into a fist. Misty took a shaky breath and put a fake smile and lied "Of course, after all they are disgusting creatures that they feast on us"

"Exactly!" Dawn exclaimed. "But they cannot be forgiven, taking away Lucas's life! He still have a dream that he wish to reach!" After that May walked out of the room and said "I'm going for a walk"

"I'm exhausted. Let's call this a night" Misty said as she got up from her seat. Everyone nodded and went to their respective sleeping room and slept.

* * *

"I see, then I'm leaving the investigation to you Shadow" May sighed as she hang up the call she had with Shadow. May looked up at the half moon and what Dawn just said just played in her mind once again and let out a depressed sigh

Misty was up looking at the sleeping Dawn in her own bed next to her with a sad look and looked outside of the window and sighed.

Paul was leaning on the balcony as the wind blew, he tightened his fist and glared at the innocent half-moon. 'I knew it… they will not accept us' Paul thought to himself.

"May"

May turned around and saw Drew out there with a long grey sweatpants and with a grey hoodie jacket on. "What's the matter grasshead can't sleep?" May asked.

Drew flipped his hair and said "Course not, I'm worried about you. You've been outside for more than an hour already"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I see…" Then there was silence, Drew walked up to her and put his jacket on May. May looked up at Drew and Drew turned around and said "At least wear a jacket when you come out for a walk… come back inside as soon as possible. Wouldn't want you to get sick out her August" with that said Drew went back inside. May tugged the jacket closer to her and smiled "It's May you idiot…"

* * *

" _MAY!" A 5 year old looking May turned around and saw a boy with green hair and emerald eyes in a green shirt and green long sweat pants and a white hooded jacket with petals on the edge of the jacket, caught up to her and was panting. "Geez! You're making your family worried!" the boy cried out. May gave a small laugh and said "Sorry Drew…"_

 _Drew sighed and looked at the girl in front of him, wearing navy blue shorts and a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a Maril on it. Drew took off his jacket and put it on May. "There, now you won't get sick"_

" _I WON'T get sick!"_

" _Says the one that is wearing a sleeveless shirt!"_

" _OH! ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOUR OURFIT IS BETTER THAN MINE!?"_

" _OF COURSE!" Both the little May and Drew glared at each other until May pouted away and turned away. Drew sighed as he look around in the woods and said "Come on now August, let's go back to camp before we get hurt or get sick" May said nothing and made her way back to the camp with a sighing Drew on her trial._

 _Drew then grabbed hold of her hands when he was walking side by side with her. May looked at Drew with anger flashing in her eyes, "You don't look beautiful with that scowl on your face" May just turned her head around but didn't take her hand away. Drew then stood in front of May which caused May to stop._

 _Drew smiled and with one flick of his hand a rose appeared and said "Now smile May" May looked at the rose and took it and smiled. Drew smiled too and turned around and walked. "Are you coming August?" Drew asked when he noticed that May hasn't moved. May looked up at him and smiled and nodded her head and ran after him._

* * *

May woke up with the sun shining on her with dried tears on her face and she looked around she noticed that Dawn and Misty are no longer in their blankets. May got up and made her way downstairs and they she saw Dawn and Misty making breakfast together. "Good morning girls" May greeted

"Morning May" Misty and Dawn greeted back.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" Dawn replied

"Sounds delicious"

"Here, May this plate is yours" Misty said as she placed May's plate. May smiled and thanked Misty and ate the pancakes in front of her.

"Morning girls" Ash greeted who popped out of nowhere causing Misty, May and Dawn to scream.

"What the hell just happened?" Drew asked alarmed with his bed hair and shirtless as he came out of the room. Paul came out with a scowl on his face.

"It's nothing sorry for waking you guys up" Dawn explained, while Misty was hitting Ash with her trusty mallet.

"Ash just scared us that's all" May added when she noticed that they were looking at Ash getting hit. Paul and Drew just nodded slowly, that is until May started to chuck random things at Drew.

"What the hell!?" Drew exclaimed

"GET A DAMN SHIRT ON!" May shouted

Paul dodged all the things as he made his way to the table and eat the freshly made pancake. Paul was eating peacefully until Dawn started to yell at him.

He looked up and asked "What do you want troublesome?"

"GET A DAMN SHIRT ON YOU JERK!" Dawn screamed at him.

"Shut it, it doesn't matter"

"YES IT DOES!"

It was only Ash and Misty who were eating their breakfast as they watched their sibling and friends argue. That is until Drew went back into the room and Paul went back into the room halfway through his breakfast and both came out a second later with tank tops on meaning Dawn and May were victorious.

* * *

"Thank you so much Dawn, Ash, Drew" Misty thanked them once they reached their house during the afternoon.

"It was nothing Misty, we all had fun right?" Dawn asked Drew and Ash.

Drew and Ash nodded and Drew then added "Although you've guys been throwing up quite a lot, was there something you guys allergic to?"

"Yeah… You" Paul replied

Misty and the others were trying to stifle their laugh, while Drew glared at Paul. Then there was a beeping sound from behind, they all looked over where the car is. The owner scrolled down the window and everyone called out "REGGIE!"

"Hey, welcome back" Reggie said cooly, he then turned seriously and said "May, Misty, Paul get on the car NOW"

May, Misty and Paul didn't hesitate nor asked why so they immediately went on the car; May scrolled down the window and said "Sorry Dawn, we'll see you all at school" and the car drove off.

* * *

"What's wrong Reggie?" May asked as they were making their way to the mansion that held May's birthday party.

"Mi'lady it seems like they have found the journal you're looking for and they found out about Anthem as well" Reggie explained as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Get going Reggie, this is a serious matter" Paul exclaimed.

"Alrighty, hold on tight" Reggie announced and immediately stepped on the pedal.

"May…" Misty called out.

"Yeah… I'm guess that the school won't be safe anymore as long as we are there, whatever is Anthem thinking?" May said and she felt her eyes turns blood red.

 _ **Remember to leave a review for me please! Thank you**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Truth (2)

"This concludes our meeting, find Anthem and bring him back ALIVE!" May commanded. "Yes mi'lady!" was replied in every corner of the room and every vampires left the room leaving May, Misty, Paul, Reggie, Winona and Shadow alone.

"Mi'lady, this is your journal" Winona said as she gave May a brown old thick little journal. May took it and thanked her and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Mi'lady, about the human boy" Shadow said

May looked at him and Shadow continued "I've found him"

"Take me to him" was the only order and Shadow bowed.

* * *

It was a cloudy day and the students were outside having their gym class taking place. "Man… why should we run 5 laps!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well the coach wasn't happy so he runt it out on us" Jessica replied.

Dawn sighed and looked up as she ran her 3rd lap, "Why can Paul, May and Misty skip gym?" she whined

"Who knows…" Jessica replied and soon fainted.

"JESSICA!" Dawn cried out and quickly held onto her.

"What's the matter Dawn!?" Ash and Drew called out as they ran back to her when they heard Dawn.

"Jessica… Jessica she fainted" Dawn replied in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, Dawn. Let's take her back to the coach" Drew suggested

"Ah! Jess!" A voice called out.

Drew, Ash and Dawn turned around and saw a woman at around 30 to 35 years old with brown eyes and light blue hair in a black tight mini skirt and a black crop shirt cried out and ran towards them. "What happened to my little Jessica?"

"Sorry ma'am, your daughter just fainted that's all" Ash explained.

"Oh… don't worry just give her something to drink" the woman explained

"Alright let me go get her a bottle of water" Drew said as he turned around but was stopped.

"There's no need boy, water won't help my daughter"

"But!?" Dawn cried out worriedly.

"Do you want to help my daughter little girl?" the woman asked Dawn

Dawn nodded and the woman smiled, "Its simple just lean your neck towards her mouth" Dawn looked curious but the woman just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Paul looked down at the field where all of his classmates are having gym, his eyes went wide at the sight of Dawn slowly exposing her bare neck to Jessica as she smirked and slowly opened her mouth. Paul gritted his teeth and jumped down from the roof.

Jessica's fangs were about to dig into Dawn's neck but was stopped by the sound of someone falling down and someone asking "What do you think you are doing Crimson?"

Jessica turned her head around and faced an angry looking Paul with his hands in his pockets and looking down at her.

"Master Paul, we we-" the woman replied, since Jessica was too afraid.

"SILENCE! I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Paul exclaimed at the woman. Dawn, Ash and Drew were speechless and shocked to see Paul from where god knows where he magically appeared. Every other students stopped in their track and turned around to see the commotion, while the coach was on the ground too taken by the sudden drop of Paul Von Ruden dropping onto the ground safe and unhurt from a high place.

"What were you planning to do Jessica Crimson" Paul asked again.

"M… Master Paul… I was trying to… to…" Jessica started.

"To?"

"To… to drink her blood…" Jessica finished. Dawn looked shocked and everyone started to whisper amongst themselves about Jessica being a vampire, even Drew and Ash were speechless. Before Dawn could push Jessica away, Paul grabbed hold of Jessica's neck and held her in the air.

* * *

"Jessica Crimson, you do know the penalty of biting a human right?" Paul asked in an angry tone.

"Y… Yes sire…" Jessica managed to choke out.

"MASTER PAUL PLEASE SPARE MY DAUGHTER!" The woman cried out.

"No! This was a direct order from the lord herself! AN ORDER THAT YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW!" Paul barked at the woman.

"Yes, but Jessica is… Jessica is still a child! Please Master Paul, I beg of you to please spa-"

"Isabella Crimson" a voice called out and caused everyone to look at the gate of the school with 3 men with 2 girls making their way where Paul and the others are a and the woman known as Isabella slowly turned around.

"M… Mi'lady" Isabella greeted and went on her knees. Whispers could be heard 'May's a lord?!', 'then that means… the Von Ruden family are vampires'. Drew couldn't believe in his eyes that the girl he loves is actually a vampire, nor could Ash as he watches Misty giving orders to the three men that followed them.

"What do you think you are doing here? I'm sure that you and Jessica has been exiled away from us and humans" May stated as she looked at Isabella.

"Of course, mi'lady" Isabella replied. May looked at Jessica who was still being held in the air and then she looked at Dawn who was hiding behind her two best friends, Ash and Drew.

* * *

"Explain yourself Isabella" Misty said.

"As you wish, Lady Misty. We were set free from being exiled by the orders of our lord herself. We were dying out of thirst so, we came to the human world and drank some blood from some packets that we found in hospitals. Then there was an order saying that we can drink human blood straight from biting on their neck, we decided to target this school because there are some lovely young and fresh -" before she could finish her sentence there was a loud slap.

"I did not give such orders" May said as she glares at Isabella.

"Now Isabella, tell me the truth" May ordered. Isabella looked at May and glared at her.

"This is the reason why we hate you and your family as well as your other followers." Isabella started.

"You continue to hold onto the ideal dream that Lord Norman wishes to achieve but he himself truly knows that the dream is out of reach. Humans are food, not friends, they can be slaves as well but they are definitely NOT our friends. They are our prey, the food that we feast on and they even kill us because we feast on them! THEY ARE THE ONE WHO ARE THE BLOODIEST CREATURES! THEY ARE THE ONES WITHOUT A HEART! THEY ARE THE ONES THAT TAKES AWAY THE PEOPLE THAT WE LOVE! My lord, Lady Misty and Master Paul, the three of you UNDERSTAND THE MOST! And yet you guys held onto the pathetic dream that Lord Norman couldn't even pursue! You three are poor vampires that doesn't have ANY guidance from your own parents! You need to receive guidance from your parents' friends! How PITIFUL! NO FRIENDS! NO FAMILY FOR THE LORD! YOU THREE ARE A DISGRACE TO US VAMPIRES NOT U-"

"AHHHHH!" Dawn screamed at the sight of Paul stabbing through Isabella's stomach with his eyes blood red and with a look of rage and with lots of blood coming out of Isabella's stomach and some bloods has been sprayed around the small area that they are standing.

"You can bad mouth me but never bad mouth about my parents, Paul, Misty, their parents, their families, my followers and the humans." May said as she controlled Isabella's blood and made it into a spear and aimed pierce through her right ankle causing her to scream in pain.

* * *

Jessica who was released from Paul's grasp quickly whistled loudly but nothing happened.

"Calling for someone?" Misty asked.

Jessica looked up at Misty, and said "Yeah, OUR allies"

"Your allies that were with you around this school has all been captured" Jessica looked crestfallen and looked at the ground.

"Give up Jessica Crimson, your punishment will be taken place back at the meeting chambers" Misty said.

Jessica put her face in her hands and cried. Misty looked at May and May nodded, "Guards! Seize her!" Misty ordered. Two men came to Jessica and each grabbed hold of her arm and took her away, without anyone noticing Jessica was smirking.

* * *

"Isabella, where is the last vampire weapon?" May asked as she look at the dying vampire.

Isabella was able to give out one last smirk and said "That's for us to know and for you to find out, Lord"

May glared at her and ordered the last guard to take Isabella away.

Once Isabella was no longer within the school ground, Misty, May and Paul all turned around to face Dawn, Drew and Ash. Dawn looked at them with a disappointment look.

* * *

"You lied to us" Drew stated

"Yes, yes we did" May replied

"Mist… you…" Ash started

"Yes Ash, I was born a vampire and will always stay as a vampire" Misty replied.

"We believed and trusted you guys! And this is how we get repayed!?" Dawn screamed. Paul said nothing but looked at her with his normal onyx eyes.

"Dawn listen we ju-" May started

"Just what!? Just so that you could have the chance to drink our blood!?" Dawn cut in.

"You all betrayed our trust! You never once saw us as your friends" Dawn silently added.

May and Misty looked at Dawn with sad look. Before May could say anything next, she slowly made her way to Drew and said "That's right… and I'm thirsty… give me your blood Drew Hayden"

"Wha-" Drew was taken aback so was Dawn and Ash as they watched their friend getting attacked by May who forced herself onto Drew with her fangs shown and Drew closed his eyes.

* * *

"MAY!" Paul and Misty called out in a panicked and worried tone. Drew opened his eyes and noticed that he was facing the school instead of the school gate where everything took place and was also on the ground using his hands to support himself and May. He also realized that he felt nothing like fangs bitten into his exposed neck but felt something warm on his body. He looked down and saw May holding herself up with her own hands beside his body and was panting hard.

"A… are… you… al… right… Dr…Drew?" May asked through her heavy breathing. Drew was speechless his eyes were wide as he digest the look of May.

May was panting so hard, he then looked at May's stomach and his eyes went even wider than before when he noticed that there was a spear pierced through May's stomach and lots of her blood were flowing out.

"I'm fine May" Drew finally replied when he found his voice.

May gave a small weak smile and quickly but carefully got away from Drew and stood up. Misty ran towards May but May stopped her and looked at Ash while Paul sent some dark shadow ball at the roof.

"Please Ash… this is my last request please pull out this weapon out of me" Ash looked dumbfounded not knowing what he should do, when he looked at Misty, Misty was pleading him too, when he looked at Dawn, Dawn didn't care and when he looked at Drew… Drew nodded and Ash nodded back that he went to May and grabbed hold of the weapon and pulled it out causing May to spit out more blood.

"Th…thank… you…" May choked out as she begins to faint and Misty grabbed hold of May and Paul made his way back to them.

"Couldn't catch them, I'm sorry May" Paul apologized. May shook her head saying that it's alright. Paul sighed and picked May up bridal style and said "Come Misty we need to get home now before May dies due to lack of blood" Misty said nothing and she and Paul left the school.

 _ ***Cries* Please… Review! WAHHHHH!**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Truth (3)

Drew's POV

Ever since that accident that took place three days ago, May hasn't been coming to school but Paul and Misty still does. We never talked to each other ever again, all the students and the coach knows that the three Von Ruden siblings are vampires but despite that they are still super famous. Ursula and Rudy still goes up to Paul and Misty while Brendan goes asking about May's condition. Conway kept on hitting on Dawn, while Brianna was on me and Melody was on Ash. However, during English class, we will still sit together but we work quietly and only talk when needed.

During lunch, Brianna came up to me. "Umm… M… Mr… Drew…" She called out.

I looked up at her from my notes on vampires I said "Yes Brianna?"

"Will… yougooutwithme?" she asked me quickly, usually others wouldn't have been able to hear this question but I'm quite used to it so I heard everything.

"Sorry Brianna, but no I won't"

"WHY!?"

"I love someone else"

"You mean that disgusting vampire May Von Ruden?"

I said nothing and shook my head, "Then who?"

"A girl from my childhood" that is all I said and got up and pack my stuff and went out of the English classroom and made my way to meet up with Dawn and Ash. Even though that it was a lie, yes, I do love May Von Ruden but I also love the girl from my childhood.

* * *

On my way to our old meeting place, I overheard a conversation between Paul and Misty.

"If May doesn't drink blood straight from a human she will die Paul. We must convince her to do it" Misty said.

"Misty, you know how May is. She is not willing to do that. As the lord of us vampires she needs to be the good influence on all of us" Paul replied

"But Pa-"

"I KNOW MISTY! If she die, a civil war will break out within the Vampire society, even if either the two of us becomes the next lord, the result will still the same. Vampires will cease to exist"

There was silence and without thinking I barged in. "Is that true?"

The two of them turned around and faced me. Misty looked away while Paul puts his hand in his pockets.

"What does it have anything to do with you?" Paul coldly asked

"I… I didn't mean to butt in your conversation but -"

"You clearly know that it is rude to eavesdrop right?"

"Yes, of course"

"Hmph, come on Misty lets go" Paul said and he and Misty walked passed me.

* * *

After school Dawn, Ash and I were walking home together and once we reached my house, they turned around and walked back to their own respective home. I smiled and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I called out but nothing happened.

"Mom, dad?" I called out again.

I went into the flower shop and there I saw a note.

' _Hello Drew_

 _Welcome home sweety. Sorry your mom and I went out to visit our deceased friends' daughter. We heard that she is in a terrible state this morning so left in the morning. We came back for lunch and left again. If you want, you may come and see us as well as seeing their daughter._

 _Here is the address_

 _Love you Drew_ '

I glanced at the address and quickly ran out of the flower shop and ran down the street.

* * *

I was panting and there I saw a woman with light blue hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes, fair skin wearing a tight knee length dress as well as wearing high knee boots. "Are you Drew Hayden?" The woman asked.

I nodded, she looked at me as if I'm lying to her. She turned around and said "Follow me"

I went after her and we went up the stairs and a few turns. She stopped and I saw the most familiar door that I've always known.

"May sweetheart, please let us in" I heard my mom called out who was in front of the door.

"Go away please" was a faint reply from the room.

"May, let us help" was the next thing that my dad said.

"I beg of you please leave" May's faint voice

"May" I called out.

"LEAVE PLEASE!"

"Let my parents help!" I called back

"NO! I SAID LEAVE!"

"MAY -"

"CLAIR! PLEASE ESCORT THE HAYDEN FAMILY OUT OF THIS MANSION!" I got cut off with May's order.

The woman who escorted me here, also known as Clair bowed and said "As you wish, my lady" she came to us and pushed us lightly away from May's room.

Once we were no longer in the mansion she then said "I do apologize about my lady's behavior, she means well. She's still recovering from the attack she got three days ago. Please do come again when she is feeling better" She bowed and closed the door.

* * *

It was a silent walk between the three of us once we got home.

"How do you guys know her?" I asked

"Drew, do you remember a family of three when we were still in the Hoenn Region?" My dad asked. I said nothing and slowly nodded my head.

"Drew… the whole family except for their daughter were murdered" My mom said. I was surprised and I was speechless, what should I say, and what can I say. The next thing I heard was "Where's their daughter?" they looked at me with sadness and I realized that the question was asked by me.

"May Von Ruden is their daughter, she is May Maple. The daughter of Norman Maple and Caroline Maple" My dad told me

"LIES! The family aren't vampires! I KNOW that May Von Ruden and May Maple are two completely people!" I shouted not believing in them.

"Drew… before we left the Hoenn Region, they recommended on erasing your memories about them being vampires so that you can be a normal teenage boy that no one will judge you about liking vampires" Dad told me in a patient tone. I just stood there, digesting these information. Dad and mom knows that I need some time alone so they left me in the living room and left to open the shop.

Night came and it was a silent dinner until I said "Mom, dad…"

"Yes Drew?" Mom replied.

"Will I ever get my memories back?"

"If you mean the ones from your childhood then yes, of course you can"

"But there is a consequence Drew" Dad added.

"What is it?" I asked

"There is a possibility that you will be turned into a vampire or you will die"

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, May needs to bite you in order to regain your memories" Mom said.

* * *

After that it was another silence and after dinner, I said "Mom, dad, can I please go meet someone?"

"It's very late dear" Mom said

"I know but… it's very important" I said.

Mom look hesitant and I looked down at the ground hoping that she will let me go.

"Go Drew" dad told me, I looked up at him and nodded.

Before I left the house I turned around and hugged them "Dad, mom, I'll always love you no matter what"

"Same here sweety, you will always be our son no matter what happens to you" mom replied. I hugged them a bit tighter and said "Thank you, I couldn't ask for better parents" they hugged me as tightly as I did to them. Once we let of each other I gave them a warm smile and soon ran out of the house to the familiar mansion.

* * *

Once I got there, I saw Paul leaning against the pillar.

"Thought you will never come" was all he said.

"You knew that I'm coming?"

"No, but Clair told me that the Hayden family was here and their son was asking May to let his parents help her. I had a hunch that you might come but I never expect you to really come here." Paul explained.

"Well… come on in" Paul said when we weren't talking for a few seconds.

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Paul asked once the two of us sat down in the dining room facing each other with two cups of drinks, blood for him and tea for me.

"Where's Misty?" I asked Paul.

Paul sipped his blood from the tea cup and said "She's with May at the moment."

"You, May and Misty are not blood related right?"

"That's correct, and we are absolutely not called Von Ruden"

"Then what are you guys called?"

"I'm Paul Shinji, my brother is Reggie Shinji, Misty is Waterflower and last but not least May is…"

I waited patiently for his answer and he looked at me and said "Maple"

That was enough for me to understand everything, I got up and made my way to May's room.

"HEY! WAIT!" Paul called out but I didn't stop nor slow down. I stood in front of May's room and took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

 _ **It's done**_

 _ **Please review, thank you**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Save her

May's POV

I can smell Drew outside of my room, he knocked on the door and called out "May, please open the door" Drew called out. I ignored him and whispered to Misty "Get him out of here"

Misty went to the door and opened a little and told Drew to leave. I got up from my bed and started to walk into my closet until Drew shouted "MAY MAPLE!" I turned around with wide eyes. Misty looked at me as well with a question written on her face, "How does he know?" I shrugged my shoulders and she quickly went back with trying to stop Drew and take him home and so is Paul.

I walked into my closet and sat in the corner waiting for Drew to leave the mansion at once. The memories of that time returned to me and I can hear the time of me being a child vampire who's around about 5 years old in the human world asked my dad.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Daddy, why must you erase Drew's memory about us?_ "

" _May, sweety it's for Drew's sake_ " _my mom replied._

" _I don't get it… Drew accepts who we are, can't he keep his memories and move on?" I asked again._

" _May… the Hayden family are humans and we are vampires, it is an honor to have a human friend but sometimes there are limitations" My dad replied._

" _But he can still keep his memories right?"_

" _May… I'm sure that you wouldn't love to have Drew being friendless when he moves to the Sinnoh region" Mom said to me, I shook my head hard because I can never ever imagine Drew Hayden friendless. Even though he is an arrogant jerk, very cocky and rude grasshead, but he is definitely kind and cares about the ones that he loves and care._

 _It was silence between the three of us until dad said "Now do you understand May? If Drew has his memories of having a vampire friend he will become friendless and lonely because not all humans accepts us just yet" I looked down at the floor with a pouted face and holding in tears._

 _Dad and mom sighed and looked at each other, dad then hugged me and said "Until Drew wants to remember his real past he will come to you and it's up to you whether you want him to remember or not, for now be a good girl and oblige to what must be done to Drew's memories alright?"_

" _What do you mean it's up to me?"_

" _May, you will need to bite Drew, there will be two outcomes. One he will die or two he will become a vampire" Mom answered me_

" _WHY DO I NEED TO BITE DREW!?" I screamed out_

" _May, we will erase his memories but it doesn't mean that it's completely gone. You've bitten him before right?"_

" _Y… yeah… but that's different! I was sick and weak so I -"_

" _We know sweety but that is one way to trigger his memories… we will not erase his parents' memories but just Drew's okay?" Dad cut through my sentence._

 _I looked up at them and looked down with a sad face and slowly nodded "Okay, daddy, mommy…"_

" _May, don't worry you still have Misty and Paul. Now now don't be sad anymore, when you meet Drew again always leave a smile on your face even if he doesn't remember that you are a vampire" Mom said to me and gave me a warm smile._

 _Flashback end_

Tears kept on flowing down on my face as I recalled that memory as I hugged myself closer. "May?" I snapped open my eyes and immediately looked up, and there I saw my first crush from my childhood and is STILL my first crush.

* * *

Drew's POV

"LET ME IN!" I shouted at Misty and Paul.

"NO! MAY WILL NOT LIKE IT IF SHE BITES A HUMAN! ESPECIALLY YOU DREW!" Misty shouted back at me as she stood in front of the door with Paul holding me by my arms.

"She will blame herself if she bites you" Paul added calmly but I know that he is angry too.

"I came here myself, I came here for two reasons! To know the truth and to help May get better!" I shouted again.

It was silence and Paul's grip was tighter than before but it wasn't too tight, he knows his strength is greater than any other humans so he has to limit himself. "Drew. Leave immediately. You're not helping May here" he argued with me

"Like I said I'm here to help her as well" I argued back

"Drew, you'll help May a lot if you leave right now" Misty said.

"That isn't going to help her feel better. I came all this way to see her, to learn the truth and to HELP HER! I am NOT leaving until I do or get one of those terms!" I shouted. Misty's eyes turned red and opened her palms and a water ball was formed on her palm.

"DREW" I turned my head around and saw Paul glaring at me with his blood red eyes.

"Leave at once! Or we'll force you to leave you arrogant bastard!"

"If I am an arrogant bastard then I wouldn't be here now would I?" I questioned him calmly.

He gritted his teeth and I can see his perfect sharp fangs. "DREW HAYDEN, WE'RE WARNING YOU"

"Come at me Paul, Misty" I replied and both raised their arms with their specialty powers to force me out of here, but I'll never leave until all my requested three terms has been met. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and surely felt their powers ready to force me out of here.

"PAUL! MISTY! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" A voice shouted. I opened my eyes and looked at my left and there I saw a very angry looking Reggie.

"Reggie…" Misty called out and Paul glared at Reggie.

"Let him through"

"WHAT!?" Both Misty and Paul screamed out

"Are you stupid?!" Paul asked. Reggie ignored everything that his brother said and walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulders and said "Go Drew, do what you must do right now"

I nodded and immediately ran into May's room and heard the door closed behind me, I didn't have the time to look back because I have an important task right now.

* * *

I walked around hoping to find May but with no such luck I walked passed her bathroom and a door until I heard a faint crying sound. I opened the door and there I saw the girl that I love sitting there in the corner crying her eyes out.

I walked in quietly and said "May" when I was close 5mm close to her. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying but it doesn't change the fact that her eyes are blood red just like Paul's and Misty's.

"What are you doing here Drew?!" May demanded

"Im here to see you, help you and learn the truth" I replied calmly and truthfully.

"LEAVE THERE'S NOTHING THAT I WANT TO SAY TO YOU!" She got up immediately and was about to collapse. I caught her so that she wouldn't collapse on the ground and lose even more blood than she already have three days ago. It was silent between the two of us that is until May broke it.

"Leave Drew, I'm a disgusting monster that you guys believed in" I know that she meant Ash, Dawn and I when she meant by you guys.

"May… I believed that you are not disgusting monsters. If you were, then you wouldn't have saved me three days ago" May was silent and looked away. I sighed and said "May please, let me save you this time and-"

"You want your memories right?"

"Yes"

"Once I bite you. There will be two outcomes… one is death and one is that you will become a vampire like me"

"I know"

"Your relationship with Dawn and Ash will change and your diet will change too"

"I know May"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, my family is well aware of my decision"

May looked hesitant for a while but soon gave in and leaned towards my neck and licked it. I looked at her even though I cannot fully see her from this view but I know that she is still beautiful and it makes me happy that I could help her with something. The next second I felt two sharp fangs bit into my flesh and felt my blood being sucked, it hurts and I wanted to scream but if I do that, I know that May will stop immediately and I won't let that happen so instead I hugged her tighter.

* * *

Misty's POV

"How could you do that Reggie!?" I asked in anger. Reggie is well aware about May's position and how it will affect all of us as her followers.

"Do not worry a thing Misty, I've already told the councils about this decision of mine, so they are also well aware of what is happening right now" Reggie replied

"What do you me-" Paul stopped asking when the smell of blood started to spread out.

"Tell everyone in the mansion to wear a mask" Reggie said as he pulled out three masks for the three of us and we started to hand out the masks to all the vampires that are within this mansion.

* * *

Paul's POV

As Misty was handing out the masks and giving orders I sneaked away and went to Reggie. "What is it Paul?" Reggie asked

"How could you?"

"I could because it was a request from our previous lord and besides if we want to catch Anthem and his followers, we need May"

"You mean…"

"It might end up a civil war Paul but it would be nice if we could catch him alive without any bloodshed and without dragging innocent humans into this" Reggie said.

I watched him left and I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, I whipped out my cellphone and called two people that we trust.

 _ **Review please :D**_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Memory (1)

Little Drew's POV

 _It was a lovely morning and nothing can destroy this good mood of mine, after all, I finally learnt the same trick that dad always does to mom. A MAGIC TRICK! I ran downstairs and there I found my parents, a beautiful woman with red hair and emerald green eyes and a man with green hair and hazel eyes sitting on the couch. Dad was reading the newspaper and mom was drinking tea._

 _"MOMMY!" I called out, mom looked at me and smiled as she opened her arms I ran into her open arms and laughed I even did the magic once I was in her arm and she laughed happily and took it. My dad stopped reading the newspaper and smiled at us and cuddled us. Mom and dad were watching News while I was playing on my 3DS playing Pokemon. My favorite pokemon of all is Roselia, she's very beautiful and I just love her!_

* * *

 _It was like 2 in the afternoon, when we finish having lunch and I went to draw my favorite pokemon until I heard the doorbell rang._

" _Raymond can you please go get the door?" Mom called out from the kitchen. I watched dad got up from his comfortable place on the coach and made his way to the door and I watched him go._

" _Good Afternoon, sir, we're your new neighbors the name is Norman Maple" a man with dark shade of blue introduced himself with a smile, he was as tall as dad and he has black eyes._

" _Good afternoon to you too Norman, the name is Raymond Hayden, how may I help you?" Dad asked_

 _The man Norman scratched the back of his head nervously and said "Sorry but could you wait for a second, my wife should be here along with our daughter"_

 _Dad let out a chuckle and opened the door wider and said "Then come on in, today is quite cold" Norman nodded and came inside and they both sat on the couch. I stopped drawing and started to go play my pokemon again since I'm close to getting 5 ribbons in the pokemon contest._

" _Would you like some tea?" Mom came in with a tray of teacups and teapots as well as some sweet biscuits._

" _Why thank you Mrs. Hayden" Mom laughed a little and said "Just call me Amelia" Norman smiled and drank the tea that mom just poured._

" _Drew! Where's your manner? Come here" Dad called out to me._

 _I got up from where I was lying on my stomach on the ground and walked to him and nodded my head. "Good afternoon sir, my name is Drew Hayden" Norman smiled at me and motioned me to go closer to him and I did._

 _He put his hand on my head and said "When my daughter and wife is here, I'm sure the two of you will become best friends" I looked at him and wanted to ask about his daughter but then there was another doorbell._

" _I guess they are here" He says and mom went to open the door and surely there was a woman with pink hair and blue eyes smiling and introduced herself as Caroline. She came in and there I caught a small glimpse of brown hair flowing behind her._

" _Sorry for arriving late, my daughter and I were baking cookies" Caroline apologizes. She then nudged someone behind her and there I saw a swish of brown hair from right to left and left to right. Caroline sighed and said "Norman"_

 _Norman got up from his seat and went to Caroline and picked up the person standing behind her and put her in front of them. "Come one sweety, introduce yourself."_

" _He… hello… My name is May Maple…" the girl shyly introduced herself, she has the most beautiful brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that shines like a sapphire gem as she fiddles with the edge of her red shirt with a picture of Torchic on it. Caroline sighed and bent down and whispered something in May's ear and May nodded and quickly went out._

" _Sorry about May, she left something at home" Norman said, mom and dad just nodded in understanding and May came back with a basket wrapped with a cloth above them and walked to mom nervously and handed her the basket and said "Mommy and I baked this, hope it suits your tastes"_

 _Mom smiled and took the basket and said "Thank you May" May smiled brightly and I just couldn't stop staring at her._

* * *

 _I then remembered about my pokemon and quickly went back to my game while the adults talked. As I was still doing the 3_ _rd_ _round of contest, someone came close to where I was. Since it wasn't my turn yet I turned around and saw May close to me._

" _You play Pokemon Omega Ruby?" She asked_

" _Yeah, you?"_

" _I play Alpha Sapphire" I smiled and she smiled back at me._

" _There are some pokemons that I couldn't fill up my pokedex… is it possible that you can help me?" I asked hoping that she will say yes._

" _Of course!" She then ran to her mom and asked for her DS. She then came back with a red 3DS with a Blaziken on the case. "Your starter pokemon is a Torchic?"_

" _Yup"_

" _Mine was a Torchic as well, but I still prefer Roselia"_

" _Really?"_

" _Mmhmm, what do you like next May?"_

 _May was silent a bit and she spoke in a quiet tone as she switch on her 3DS, "Beautifly, Munchlax, Glaceon, Skitty, Gardevoir and Milotic"_

" _Why are you speaking so quietly about it?" I asked_

 _She looked at me and asked "Isn't it weird that I like Munchlax?"_

" _Why would it?" I asked back_

" _It isn't?"_

 _This time I couldn't help but laugh, "Geez… May there's nothing to worry about, its your favorite pokemon so there's nothing weird about it"_

 _When I looked at her she has a bright smile, "You're the first one to say that"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You see… the boys and girls in my previous school says that I'm weird because I like an uncute and uncool pokemon when it's actually cute and cool at the same time, since they expect girls will love and choose pokemons that are cute and beautiful."_

 _I smiled, and went back with my pokemon game and she did too and we started to trade pokemons having battles with each other._

* * *

 _It was about time for them to go home and before she left I called out to her._

" _Yes Drew?"_

" _Er… You are always welcome to our house again and…" She looked at me curiously and took a deep breath and continued "It's just an expectation of what they have on you May, I thought you were like other girls but apparently you prove me wrong and… err… there's nothing wrong about it just be yourself and love the pokemons that you chose and caught"_

 _She smiled and hugged me and said "Thank you Drew. Let's play again soon"_

" _Yeah" and with that said she left and went back home._

* * *

" _Alright everyone we have a new student" the teacher announced. I looked at the front and there I saw May standing there nervous. "I'm… May… Maple…" May introduced herself nervously and quiet which is very cute of her._

" _Maple? Could she be the daughter of Caroline Maple? The famous idol?" A girl asked._

" _So she's a rich brat" and bad things about May started to spread._

" _Alright alright quiet down everyone. May why don't you go and sit with…. Hmm… Sara?" May nodded as she made her way to the orange hair girl with hazel eyes but Sara have a disgusted look in her eyes but faked it when May sat next to her and they didn't speak much._

* * *

 _It was lunch time/after school and I saw that May wasn't around anymore, I got out of the classroom with my lunchbox in hand and my bag in my other one as I swung it over my shoulder. As I was walking to my usual seat with my buddies I heard one of my friend saying "Hey little squirt, what do you think you're doing here?"_

" _I… I… I was just having my lunch here…" I heard a small voice I didn't show myself but hid behind the school wall and peeked and there I saw my usual buddies and May together._

" _Hey, squirt this is our area"_

" _I'm… sorry… I didn't know… I'll leave immediately" May got up but my good friend Jacob took May's juice out of her hand._

" _You call this juice lunch and it's even tomato juice. Eww…. Tomatoes are disgusting!" Jacob said._

" _HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" May screamed as she reached for her juice._

" _Come and get it SQUIRT!" Jacob said as he threw the bottle around with the others and May running in a circle trying to get her juice back. Even though we are all the same age May is a little shorter than us. When the juice was about to land in Jacob's hand he purposely dodged the juice as it splashed all over the ground and May's eyes went wide._

" _HEY!" I cried out when I think that their game was enough_

" _Drew!" They called out._

" _What do you think you are doing?" I asked as I glared at them._

" _Hey, this squirt was here"_

" _And she says that she was going to leave" I said_

" _What's with you man?"_

" _Why are you guys treating her like this?"_

" _She's a spoil rich kid Drew, and they are always snobby"_

" _And does she look like a snob to you"_

 _Jacob snorted and said "Of course, rich kids are always like this"_

" _Apologize to her"_

" _Huh?"_

" _I said APOLOGIZE!"_

" _What for?"_

" _For treating her like that and for spilling her drink"_

" _No"_

 _I tightened my fist and went to May and held onto her hand and tried to drag her away but she just stood there saying "They… will know who I really am now…" I was confused at her action and the next thing I knew I was punched and I heard May screamed my name._

 _I got up and wiped off the blood that is leaking at my lips. I glared at Jacob who was laughing so hard and his other friends were laughing too. I knew that they were bad but for some reason they never touched me and treated me well until today._

 _"What's so funny!?" I demanded_

" _You" Jacob replied and they continued to laugh, May ran towards me and held out a handkerchief and wiped off the dirt on my face._

" _Hey squirt, stay out of this" he grabbed hold of May's wrist and May didn't flinched but I know that she was in pain._

" _LET HER GO!" I yelled_

" _And if I say no?" that did it I tackled Jacob and the fight between us started._

" _Go Jacob!" Cheers for Jacob could be heard but I didn't care._

" _St… stop…" I heard a small voice but I didn't care right now. True Jacob was bigger than me but I wouldn't allow him to hurt my friend, May, the one who understands me the most._

" _STOP!" May screamed out and we heard footsteps coming towards us._

" _LADY MAY!" A man's voice called out._

" _Crap… let's leave" the boys started to leave and Jacob left as well, I was lying on my back badly bruised and a little bit of blood there and then. I looked up at May who was crying and I gave her a grin._

" _Why?" Was all May asked and she started to cry_

" _Don't cry May, it's because you are my friend, and I need to protect you because that's what friends are for" she continued to cry and then came a man who was panting with light steel blue hair and eyes wearing a black suit._

" _Steven…" May called out as she cries, Steven looked at me and looked at the spilled juice and sighed. "Come on let's go home Lady May, Master Drew, I'll be taking you home as well" I said nothing because I don't have energy to speak and felt the man Steven picked me up and took me into his car. And May sat with me and treated my wounds as much as she could and I gave her small smile sometimes but she didn't smile back and I grabbed hold of her hand and the ride was silent._

 _ **Please Review! QAQ so touché, ok this is definitely not over! There's still more to come :D**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**The upcoming memory chapters are all in little Drew's POV! Just a notice, I will notify you readers when the POV are back to normal :D**_

 _ **Paul: Then we won't be here for a while right?**_

 _ **Suariel: Let me check… *Checks her plan***_

 _ **5 hours later…**_

 _ **Paul: SO WILL WE BE HERE OR NOT!?**_

 _ **Misty: Err… Guess not**_

 _ **Suariel: YUP! You guys can go and take a break *Pushes Paul and Misty away* now leave the both of you or the story won't continue! *Leaves with a complaining Paul and Misty***_

 _ **Reggie: *smiles* well please enjoy the chapters *Leaves***_

Chapter 16 – Memory (2)

 _Once we got to my place May stayed with me and Steven left to inform our parents. I walked inside the house with May close behind me and once we were inside I put my bag at the side of the couch and sighed. "Well May, do you want anything to drink or eat?" I asked._

 _May shook her head but I still decided to give her some juice since she didn't finish her drink. As I was walking towards the kitchen May then said "Drew, could you please get a first aid kit as well?"_

 _I nodded and left to get the things. When I returned I saw May lying on the couch taking a small nap. I walked over to her and poked her cheek, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at me. I noticed her eyes were red for a second but was back to sapphire eyes, guess my mind was playing tricks with me. "Here May" I handed her a cup of orange juice and May thanked me and took a small sip. I smiled at her and drank mine as well._

" _Drew about the -"_

" _Here" I handed her the first aid kit and she smiled at me and I faced her and she started to treat my wounds again, but this time it hurts a lot, lot more than the time on the car since she was more like wiping off the blood._

* * *

 _Once she finished treated my wounds, the front door burst open and mom came and hugged me tightly._

 _"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU DREW!" Mom cried out._

" _Are you hurt?"_

" _Don't worry mommy, May treated my wounds" I said, assuring her that I'm safe._

" _I'm sorry Mrs. Hayden…" May apologizes._

 _Mom looked at May and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you are alright as well May and why are you apologizing?"_

" _I was the reason that Drew got hurt"_

" _May… sweety it's not your fault it was that Jacob's fault!" Mom started to complain about it while she walked into the kitchen to get us more refreshments for us. I looked at May who was still looking at her hands which were trembling on her knees, I grabbed them both and May looked at me._

" _Hey, listen May, you're my friend and this is nothing. Mom's right it's not your fault" May looked hesitant at first but slowly nodded._

 _Soon Steven came again and picked May up and May left._

* * *

" _We've called the principal about the incident of you and May, Drew" Dad said when we were having dinner._

" _Will May be in trouble?" I asked worriedly._

" _No, you and May will not be in trouble, but instead the two of you will be sitting next to each other from tomorrow onwards."_

" _REALLY!?" I asked happily, dad nodded and I smiled._

" _Stay away from Jacob and his friends alright?" Mom said to me_

 _I nodded "Don't worry, I'm not planning to be with them again. I'm going to stick with May"_

 _For the next few days, May and I have been with each other, playing together, eat together, do work together, well… we did a lot of things together. Our friendship continued to grow until one day…_

* * *

" _Drew, May's not feeling well today so could you please work with Jacob?" the teacher asked me. I shook my head and said that I will do the work myself. May hasn't come to school for a while nor has she and her family came and visit us._

 _"Mom… dad… can we please go and see May?" I asked when they came and fetch me._

" _Of course Drew, that's where we are going right now" Dad said._

" _When do you start us calling mom and dad Drew?" Mom asked._

" _I think that it's time for me to grow up"_

" _Showing off to someone?" Mom teased_

" _May's just a friend"_

" _One day you and May will be more than friends" Dad commented_

 _I didn't get it and was about to ask but already arrived at May's house. It surely is a mansion and many people were running around worried about something or more like someone considering they are the servants of this mansion._

* * *

" _STOP RUNNING AROUND! THE LORD HIMSELF ORDERED THAT YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO DO YOUR DAILY CHORES!" A voice commanded the servants. They stopped running around but they still have that worried look on their face._

" _You're Master Raymond, Lady Amelia and Young Master Drew" Steven said as he came to us._

" _Hello Steven, we're here to see May." I said_

" _I'm sorry, Young Master Drew but Lady May is not in a good state to see you" Steven explained._

" _Why's that?"_

" _None of us would like Lady May to hurt you nor your family"_

" _She won't hurt us"_

" _But Young Master Drew, May -"_

" _Steven" a voice called out._

 _We all glanced at the main door of the mansion and there stood Norman looking at us. "Let them in" was all he said as he nodded at my dad and dad nodded back at him. Steven bowed and brought us into the mansion._

* * *

" _We sincerely apologize that you have to see how my servants are acting in the mansion" Caroline apologizes when we were having tea in their guest room_

" _Don't worry about it but what happen?" Mom asked_

" _It's May… we…" Caroline seems to have lost her words._

" _We are vampires" Norman said_

 _This took us by surprise and before dad and mom can say anything, Norman continued._

" _I'm sorry that we have to hide this away from you but all we wish is to live in harmony with humans, we have no intention on biting any humans from now on. However, there are some vampires that couldn't help themselves and bite humans in which I have banished them away from any lands that have humans on a deserted island. I am the lord of the vampire society, May will be the next lord of our vampire society"_

" _Norman…"_

" _Caroline, we cannot keep on lying to them"_

 _Caroline was silent and looked at the ground with a sad look._

" _So, what happened to May?" Dad asked as calm as possible_

" _May ate some human foods and drinks and she didn't vomit them all out saying that if she does that she will hurt her friend" Norman explained._

" _Drew dear, did you share some food with her?" Mom asked_

 _I nodded and said "May didn't have anything to eat so I shared some with her… I'm sorry… I didn't know"_

" _Please do not worry, May doesn't blame you Drew. May is actually happy that you shared some food with her but sadly she cannot digest them" Norman said._

" _Why?" I asked_

" _Our body isn't made to digest human foods Drew but we have never bitten a human before, the blood packets comes from a good human friend of mine and my father's generation and have a strong bond, some old blood they would give it to us or if they are too many same blood type bloods they will also give it to us"_

 _"How's May condition right now?" Mom asked_

" _May has vomited all the food out of her body but she's very weak. We have given her some blood but it's not helping her a lot" Caroline explained._

* * *

 _It was silent for a second and then I took a deep breath and asked "Is there a way to help May?"_

" _Drew" Dad called out to me._

" _Yes?"_

" _Do you not get it, they are vampires we are humans there's a big difference between us"_

" _I don't get it, we may be different species but we share the same world, the same air, they have feelings too don't they? Why can't I help?"_

" _Drew, vampires can surely kill humans if they bite them" Mom added_

 _I was silent for a second but then continued "So? May is my friend, whether she's a vampire or not it doesn't change the fact that she is my friend. It doesn't change the fact that she has a feeling like how we have. Why are you treating them differently? What have they done?"_

" _Drew, in the past vampires has killed many humans in the past" Dad said._

" _Then are you saying that humans didn't kill any vampires?"_

" _They did Drew but -"_

" _But what dad? Uncle Norman and Aunt Caroline, wants to live with humans in harmony, they've stayed here and were close to us but they have never bitten us not even once right?"_

 _Dad and mom were silent and so was Norman and Caroline, I took a deep sigh and said "I wanna help May, she's my only friend and she means no harm"_

" _Drew we understand your feeling but in order to help May you need to be bitten by May" Caroline said to me._

" _Then let's do it" I said, all the adults looked at me with wide eyes. I just smiled and said "May won't hurt me, because I believe in her and she's my only friend here. Besides it doesn't change the fact that she is still the May that we all know, dad and mom."_

 _It was a long silent but then dad puts his hand on my head and said "Seems like our little Drew is growing up" I smiled and looked at Norman, Norman nodded and said "Steven, take Drew to May but please do make sure that Drew will not die and will not turn into a vampire"_

" _As you wish my lord" Steven bowed and took me to May's room._

* * *

 _When I was in May's room, I see May on her bed panting hard and I felt my heart aches, since I was the one who made her suffer like that now. Steven motioned me to go forward and stood right next to May._

" _Lady May, Young Master Drew is here to help you. Please take a bite of his flesh and drink some of his blood" Steven said. May said nothing and Steven took my arm with care and put it in front of May and without any hesitation May bit me. I flinched because it hurts but I will not cry out._

 _After a minute or so, May's breathing is back to normal and Steven stopped May and wrapped my bleeding arm even though his eyes turned red he still sustained his thirst himself. "Lady May will be fine, you will be able to see her tomorrow, young master Drew, thank you very much" Steven told me and guided me out of May's room and back to where my parents were waiting._

* * *

" _We're sincerely sorry for hiding the truth away from you and that your son needs to be bitten from the likes of us" Norman apologizes and bows along with Caroline._

" _Stop, it's not like you Norman. We're going to be friends from now on, so please do rely on us and please do not worry, we will keep your secret safe. Right Drew, Amelia?" Dad asked us, I nodded and so did mom who had a smile on her face._

 _"And please no more secret among us okay Caroline?" Mom said as she grabbed hold of Caroline's hand, Caroline nodded as she let her tears flow._

 _Caroline smiled and had a few tears in her eyes and Norman smiled and thanked us once again before we left._

 _ **Please please please review :D**_

 _ **Isn't so sweet of little Drew saying something so brave and so mature? Well please stay tuned for the next chapter :D**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hey hey! This is the last memory of Drew's childhood :D**_

 _ **The next chapter will all be back to normal pov so please enjoy the rest of the story :D**_

 _ **Yes and please do note that there is one part that is exactly the same as chapter... chapter... Chapter 11 but in little Drew's pov**_

Chapter 17 – Memory (3)

 _Steven was right, May came back to school in a very good state. She was smiling a lot more and we stayed with each other a lot. Today is Thursday and we were having our lunch together._

" _Here May" I handed her a biscuit and then suddenly remembered what we talked about last night and said "Sorry, I…"_

 _May then took the biscuit and said "Thank you Drew I'll eat it and you know" I gave May a small smile and did a hair flip and said "Of course, you can never resist my offer"_

" _Pfft... don't get so cocky or else I will cut that fringe of yours Drew Hayden" May teased back as she lightly slapped my arm and I just laughed. May is seriously the best friend that I could ever ask for, I looked at May who was nibbling on the biscuit that I have given her and something made me curious. We are sitting right under the sun but why won't May get burnt?_

 _"May?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Why don't you guys get burnt under the sun?"_

" _Oh! That's because we are wearing this" May showed me a simple bracelet with a beautiful charm on._

" _I see…"_

" _But we don't wear it indoors nor night time just the morning and midday that's all" I smiled at May who smiled back at me. Ever since knowing the truth of the Maple family and servants' identities we learn a lot more about vampires and learnt a very important lesson and that was even though vampires can deceive us by their looks but not all vampires are dangerous once you get to know them, because I have a vampire friend here to prove me wrong._

 _"Hey May" I said_

" _Yeah Drew?"_

 _I grabbed her hand and said "Will you stay by my side forever?"_

 _It was silent for a minute or so and I looked down since I was getting nervous, worried and scared I guess. Then suddenly May started to laugh, I looked at her and May tried to stop her laugh._

" _Sorry Drew, I didn't mean to laugh at you" May finally calmed down and said "Of course Drew, I will stay by your side forever"_

" _Even as my wife?" I asked, this question took us both by surprise._

" _I… err… umm…" I was lost for words._

" _Y… yes… Drew…even as your wife… that is if you don't mind having a vampire as your wife…" May said quietly that I nearly couldn't hear her but I still did._

" _May, no matter what, you mean a lot to me. Whether you are a human or a vampire, nothing changes you. You are and will always be the May I know and love" I said, May smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back too._

" _Ah! Come one Drew, let's go" May said as she ran in front and ran into her dad's open arm. I watched as she ran and I know one thing, and that is my fate is to be with May together from now on. Together like dad and mom, now I truly understand what dad and mom meant about the possibility of me liking her more than friends._

" _DREW!" May called out to me and I smirked and walked towards her and Norman and said "I'm coming June"_

" _HEY!" May pouted and I just smiled and gave her a rose which she happily took._

* * *

" _A camp?" I asked_

" _Yup, with May's family. How does it sound?" Mom asked_

" _Sounds fun, when is it?"_

" _Next week" Dad replied_

" _Next week?"_

" _Yeah, so get packing Drew that is if you want to pack early" I nodded and rushed into my room and started pack all the things that I need. And I can't help but keep on smiling_

* * *

" _The air is so fresh isn't it Drew?" May asked as she spun around in the grassy area. May is wearing a beautiful pink sundress and have a red headband on her head._

" _Yeah it sure is" I said to her as I walked to her. Once I get to her she started to drag me around the area seeing many beautiful sceneries together._

" _Did you know Drew" May asked me as we sat on a rock and looking at the forest with our moms preparing lunch and our dads making the tents._

" _Know what?" I asked her._

" _I'm going to be an older sister"_

" _You? Please, you not even responsible for yourself nor are you mature"_

" _HEY! DON'T FORGET I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"_

" _By what? Like 100 years older? Forget about that but you're still childish October" May then pouted and crossed her arms in front of her and I just smirked._

" _DREW! MAY! TIME FOR LUNCH!" Mom called out to us._

" _OKAY!" The both of us called back to her and May got onto her feet and said "Race you grasshead"_

" _Grasshead!?" I called out confused and May laughed as she sprinted away._

" _HEY!" I then ran up to her and May was laughing._

 _Lunch was enjoyable, the news of Caroline being pregnant made everyone happy and many congratulations were spoken, there was funny stories, happy stories and some embarrassing things about May and I when we were little, and yeah… I don't wanna talk about them._

 _Time passes when we have too much fun and it was about time to go to bed for May and I._

" _Mommy, daddy may I go to smell the air of the forest?" May asked her parents once she finished changing and her parents and May ran into the forest. I was confused but shrugged it off as I went to change out of my clothes._

* * *

 _I was in my sleeping bag but I'm still not asleep because I was worried. May hasn't returned yet._

 _"Norman, isn't she taking way too long?" Caroline asked._

" _Yeah, she is"_

 _I got up and grabbed my jacket and went out, "Drew? What's the matter sweety?" mom asked._

" _I'm going to go look for May"_

 _Norman, mom and Caroline looked hesitant for a second but dad just said "Go, but be careful and be right back once you find her" I nodded and ran out._

* * *

 _I was in the forest for a while looking for May. I then finally found her in the open looking lost. "MAY!" I called out to her as I ran towards her. May turned around and had a bright look on her face. Once I was close to her I was leaning forward and was panting hard. "Geez! You're making your family worried!" I cried out, May gave a small laugh and said "Sorry Drew"_

 _I sighed and looked at May who is wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a Marill on it. I took of my jacket and put it on May._

" _There, now you won't get sick"_

" _I WON'T get sick!"_

" _Says the one that is wearing a sleeveless shirt!"_

" _OH! ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOUR OURFIT IS BETTER THAN MINE!?"_

" _OF COURSE!" The both of us glared at each other until May pouted away and turned away. I sighed as I looked around in the woods and said "Come on now August, let's go back to camp before we get hurt or get sick" May said nothing and made her way back to the camp and I sighed as I followed her._

 _I grabbed hold of her hands when I was walking side by side with her. May looked at me with anger flashing in her eyes._

" _You don't look beautiful with that scowl on your face" May just turned her head around but didn't take her hand away. I walked in front of May and stood there caused May to stop._

 _I smiled and with one flick of my hand a rose appeared and said "Now smile May" May looked at the rose and took it and smiled. I smiled too and turned around and walked. "Are you coming August?" I asked when I noticed that May hasn't moved yet. May looked up at me and smiled and nodded her head and ran towards me._

* * *

 _After the camp, everything went back to normal, school and play with May. Everything was normal until I got home…_

" _We're moving?!" I asked, I was shocked because I thought that we will stay here close to where May and her family._

 _Mom took a deep breath and said "Yes Drew" I looked down with sadness because I really don't want to leave May._

" _Drew, we're moving tomorrow but May's family said that they are coming tonight to have dinner with us, so spend as much time with May ok?" Dad said._

 _I said nothing and nodded, I then walked up to my room and noticed that so many things has been moved out of my room and I sighed._

* * *

 _Soon May's family came and we had dinner together and after that the adults went to discuss something and May and I went to play, we played on our 3DS playing Pokemon, drawing pokemons and watched pokemon. We didn't talk about my family moving to a new region but we talked a lot about many things, calling each other by nicknames and while we were watching pokemon, we were holding hands because this could be our last time holding hands._

" _May, it's time to go" Caroline called out. May nodded and faced me and give me a quick peck on the cheeks and said "Bye Drew, be safe and healthy"_

 _I nodded and watched May and her family go._

* * *

 _The sun was bright and I woke up and stretched and changed out of my PJs and walked downstairs and realized that it was the day that there are many things missing. "Mom" I called out. Strange… I usually call her mommy but why do I suddenly call her mom?_

" _Yes Drewy?"_

" _Where are the stuff?"_

" _Have you forgotten? We're moving to the Sinnoh region"_

" _Were we?"_

" _Yup! Now come on Drew, it's time to go" I said nothing and left the house and felt that there's something missing and wrong here but I couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday. Once I was on the car and dad started to start the car. I watched the passing trees and strangers passing by, I felt sad which was strange. I didn't have any friends here so why am I sad? Jacob isn't my true friend so why am I sad? That question stayed in my mind but I soon forgot about it and I made new friends, Ash and Dawn and we stick to each other like glue. Dawn is like a sister and Ash is like a brother to me and we are a little family of our own but everything still feels strange. My heart feels empty…_

* * *

I felt May stopped sucking my blood and felt her fangs left my neck and she took a few steps back once I released her and I looked at her. "Drew... you are now officially a vampire. It would be great if -" I cut off May's sentence as I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly.

"I remembered… I remembered everything… May…" I said to her.

May hugged me back and said "Yes, welcome back grasshead"

"I'm back December…" I then felt my own tears falling and May was soothing me.

Once I calmed down a bit, I looked back at her and May took a deep breath and said "Drew, it's up to you whether you want to tell Dawn and Ash about you being a vampire now but you need to come here after school so that we can train you to control your thirst of blood and other vampire abilities ok?"

I smirked and nodded and did my signature move and said "Sure but on one condition"

"And what is that?"

"May, this time I'm really going to make you mine. No one's taking you away from me, so from this day onwards you are my fiancé"

"Fiancé? And not a girlfriend?"

"Wel... you were my girlfriend when we were small" May scoffed and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Alright Drew, then we will do the oath once you know how to control your vampire abilities"

"Anything you want, my princess" May smiled and I smiled too and I put both of my hands on her cheeks and pulled her in and kissed her gently on her lips.

 _ **YAY! I finished this chapter~~ so fluffy (well… just my opinion :P)**_

 _ **But please do leave a review for me. Thank you :D**_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Short Man's talk

"Excuse me, run that by me again?" Paul asked with his arm crossed and his expression was like an expression of wanting to kill someone.

"Your 'sister' IS my fiancé" Drew repeated for the 100th time. Paul glared at Drew and Drew glared back at him. Misty smiled and hugged May and congratulated her so much and dragged her out of the hallway to the living room to catch up all the work that she couldn't do together.

"Just because you are now a vampire like us, doesn't mean you can date her just because you want to"

"And like I said, I'm not going to listen to YOUR opinion of our engagment"

"Why you mosshead!"

"I prefer grasshead and prefer that May to call me that thank you"

They continued to glare at each other for another hour or so until May cleared her throat to catch their attention. Both guys turned around to face May, Misty and Reggie.

* * *

"Now that I got both of your attention… Drew, Reggie will teach you about our history, Misty will teach you how to use some vampire abilities, I will help you with controlling your thirst and lastly… Paul will help you find your power"

"WHAT!?" Both Paul and Drew exclaimed.

"What do you mean what?" May asked back

"I don't mind about Reggie, Misty and you but Paul?" Drew started

"Yeah, I refuse! And I still haven't accept the fact that he is your fiancé!" Paul exclaimed.

"Well then Reggie, Misty you alright with this?" May asked ignoring her best friend and her fiancé.

"Of course, since this is an order from our lord" Reggie replied.

"Yup, but a kind warning Drew, we won't go easy on you" Misty added as she looked at Drew.

Drew gulped and nodded, while Paul let out an annoyed sigh and said "I'm not going to help" and looked away from the group.

"Paul Shinji" May said, Paul looked at May and saw her angelic smile but knows that angelic smile is more like a devil smile and Paul sweat dropped.

"Argh! Fine, but it was an order from you May" Paul gave up going against May. May smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect! Well then Drew your training will start tomorrow straight after school! Go back home and tell your parents about everything and take a good long rest. Paul you go and Shadow go and look for Anthem, Misty you stay with me with planning, Reggie, have you done what I asked you to do?"

"Of course May, he will be there tomorrow morning but you will need to stay at home for an extra rest" May pouted but nodded at Reggie's suggestion.

"Then I will go get everything to do the planning" Misty said as she ran off to get the things that they will need.

"Well then, I will see you the day after tomorrow alright July" Drew said as he kissed her cheek.

"You mean TOMORROW!" May corrected him and Drew just gave out a small laugh.

"Here Drew, this bracelet will -"

"Protect me from the sun, I know. Thanks Reggie" Drew thanked Reggie and took the bracelet and left the mansion. Reggie smiled and watched his little brother left once Drew was out of the door.

* * *

"To be honest Reggie, aren't YOU the one that supposed to be the protective one?" Misty asked once she placed the things down and May left to her study room to catch up some of her paperwork.

Reggie laughed and said "I think I shall play the role of a mother of this and Paul can take over the protective brother/dad part" Misty sighed but still have a smile on her face and shook her head lightly.

"Come on Reggie, your job isn't officially done you know?" Misty said as she started to walk away.

"I know I know, I'm coming" and with that said, Reggie went after May.

* * *

Paul and Drew…

Drew was a few blocks away from the mansion and was standing there facing none other than Paul Shinji. "What do you need Paul?" Drew asked

"What are you going to do about Ash and Dawn?" Paul asked. Drew went silent and shook his head.

"I'm not sure but I don't want to lie to them… They've been with me for a long time."

"We need your help for tomorrow during the time at school"

"Sure"

Both guys stayed silent and Paul turned around and said "Come, I'm going in the same direction as you let's have a man talk while we walk"

"What about Shadow?"

"He went the other way"

Drew nodded and both them walked together in the same direction.

* * *

"Do you know how erased your memories?" Paul asked after a long silence.

"I think I have a good idea of who it could be"

"It was our previous lord, Norman"

Drew let out a small yet sad smile "Thought so…"

"Drew, when you have time, go to their graves and pay them your respect might as well tell them about your ENGAGMENT with May"

"Sure will… but why are you so against it?"

"I'm not against it, I'm worried about May… After the death of her parents, no one was able to talk to her for more than a year"

"You mean…"

"Yes, May locked herself away from the world until when she was able to take over her dad's position, Norman's left hand man Steven was the one who took over for a while."

"Why not your dad or Misty's"

Paul went silent and looked at Drew who was looking at him. "Both of our parents were killed at the same time when May's parents were killed… But the two of us pulled ourselves together and revived within a year but May… there were many things that she still need to learn at that time and with her parents gone it was something that she weren't expecting and besides she was supposed to be an older sister"

"Yeah… she was… Paul"

"What?"

"I'm not going to leave May and I'm not planning to"

"Even if you did, I will hunt you down and kill you for that"

Drew scoffed and commented "What a great brother"

"I try to be"

Another silence and before Drew reaches to his place, he stood in front of Paul which caused him to stop. "How did May's parents die?"

"That you will need to ask Steven's cousin Shadow. He was there and saw the death of Norman and Caroline"

"Alright thanks man. I guess I will see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah"

Drew turned around and Paul turned around broke into a run with a serious look on his face and jumped onto a nearby roof.

 _ **Review please! :D**_

 _ **XD Paul is so protective!**_

 _ **Paul: I can kill you immediately Suariel**_

 _ **Suariel: Kyaaa! Don't! *Runs away***_

 _ **Paul: *Sighs* Be sure to review or else... *Eyes turns red***_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The start of a vampire life

It was a beautiful sunny day and it is Drew's first time wearing the vampire bracelet now that he is one as well. He puts the bracelet on and smiled, feeling happy that he is engaged to the one that he loves the most and that his family supports him so much even though they are now completely different species but his family blood runs in his body and he still have the same features like his mom and dad.

Drew changed into his formal uniform and went downstairs, he saw his parents eating and he felt sad that he can no longer digest the same food that they eat. He sat down and was about to grab a piece of bread until his father passes him a cup of red liquid.

"Here, May has sent Winona to give you some packets of blood" Raymond said. Drew nodded and thanked him as he drank blood for the very first time.

"It feels weird that you are no longer the same specie as us but…" Drew looked down with shame but yet a little happy in his heart but mostly shame and guilt.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you are our son and I'm glad that you plan on having May as your wife." Raymond finished his sentence and placed his hand on Drew's shoulder and Drew looked at him.

"I'm pr- no wait… WE are proud of you, son" Drew smiled, glad to know that his parents are proud of him and trust him in his own decisions.

"Thanks dad" Drew said and Raymond smiled at him.

"So when's the wedding?" Amelia asked when she came into the kitchen.

"MOM! We haven't make the oath yet!"

"THEN!? What are you waiting for!? Hurry! I want to have grandchildren NOW!"

"We're still in high school mom!" Drew argued but was laughing and his parents laughed along with him.

* * *

"Morning Drew!" Ash called out.

Drew turned around and smirked, "Morning Ash"

And both of them continued to make their way to school. Once they arrived at school and both made their way to their classroom. As they were walking in the hallway the two of them suddenly felt someone clung their arms in the middle.

"Morning!" the person called out

"Morning Dawn" Ash replied and Drew just ruffled her hair.

"What should we do after school?" Dawn asked as she sat at her seat with Ash next to her and with Drew standing next to her.

"Hey, Dawn we just got here, no need to rush" Drew said

"HEY! It's not a bad idea to hang out isn't it!?"

"It isn't but I'll be busy after school from this day until who knows when"

"WHAT! WHY!?" Both Ash and Dawn asked. Drew sweat dropped

' _Shit! I haven't thought of an excuse!_ ' Drew thought, before Drew can say anything, he felt someone bump into him and when he turned around to glare at the person he noticed it was Paul. Paul looked at him and he then heard his voice ' _Tell them that you're helping Silver_ ' and Paul continued to his seat.

Drew was speechless but Dawn snapped him out of it when he heard her scream "HEY!"

"What?" Paul asked in a bored tone

"Apologize to Drew!"

"Why should I?"

"You bumped into him!"

Paul looked at Drew and Drew just shrugged. "Nah" was all Paul said and went to his seat with Misty next to him and talked about something.

"WHY YOU! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Dawn said in anger as she got up and took a few steps until Drew held onto her wrist and said "Forget Dawn"

"WHAT! WHY!? IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

"Hey, listen it was also partially my fault for standing in the open where other students need to get to their seat." Dawn opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out nor was there anything she thought of.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "FINE!" and she sat back down.

Drew sighed and said "Listen, I'm helping with Silver for a while so yeah, won't be able to help you for a while" before Ash and Dawn could say anything Drew went back to his seat.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we have a new student. Please come on in" The teacher announced once everyone was in their seat. In came a boy in the regular uniform and have dark blue short hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning everyone, the name is Damon Petrovic" The boy introduced himself. All girls were swooning over him except for Misty and Dawn. Dawn looked at the boy with interest and the feeling as if she has seen him before.

"Are there any questions?"

Conway shot his hand up and the teacher indicates that he may continue. "Are you by any chance a vampire?"

Silence took over and Damon nodded. There was gasps but then many girls started to scream happily.

"Any other questions?"

Dawn then slowly put her hand up and everyone turned to face her, surprised that she would ask a vampire a question. "Ha… Have… we met before?"

Damon looked at her and shook his head, "I believe we have not" Dawn nodded slowly but the feeling is still hanging onto her.

After that question many girls started to shoot their questions out asking personal questions.

"Alright alright, we'll stop with the questions Damon you will be sitting next to the Von Ruden siblings" The teacher told him. Damon nodded and made his way to Paul and Misty.

* * *

The bell rang indicating that its lunch time; Misty, Paul and Damon were nowhere to be seen as the girls were looking for Paul and Damon and Rudy was looking for Misty.

"Man… are they irritating!" Misty exclaimed as she drank her lunch.

"How are you handling things Damon?" Paul asked ignoring Misty

"I'm doing great don't worry about it Master Paul" Damon replied

"We told you didn't we, just call us by our names" Misty said.

"I cannot do that, the three of you freed me out of Anthem's control. If I continued to stay there who know what will happen and I might have to hurt my cousin"

"Besides… Paul what is taking Drew so long?" Misty asked

Paul looked at her and leaned against the wall and said "Who knows, I did tell him by telepath"

Then the door of the roof opened and everyone turned around and saw a panting Drew.

"Sorry… I was running away from fangirls and Ash and Dawn" Drew explained as he made his way to them.

* * *

Once Drew sat down, Misty passed him a packet of blood and Drew gladly took it and drank it.

"Drew, Damon was turned into a vampire just like you" Misty said, Drew looked at Damon and Damon nodded.

"Damon tell Drew who you really are, there's no need to hide it from him" Paul stated.

"Long time no see Drew, thank you for taking care of my cousin until now" Damon started.

"Cousin?" Drew asked confusingly and then he take a good long look of Damon. 2 minutes passed and his eyes went wide. "LUCAS!?" Drew asked

"Hey"

"Wow… never thought that you would be here and… as a… vampire…"

"The same thing can be said to you Drew. What happened to you? You said that you didn't believe in vampires because you've never seen one before"

Drew laughed and simply replied "People change Lucas… people change"

"Yeah right, you just won't admit the fact that you've known May since you were like 5 years old" Misty said. Drew blushed and turned away, Paul noticed his action and set his drink down.

"You haven't told them have you?"

"What do you expect me to say to them?! Do I go up to them and say 'hey guys, guess what I've got turned into a vampire so I believe that this is the end of our friendship' is that what I've got to say to them?!" Drew exclaimed as he stood up and glared at Paul.

Paul sighed and got up. "Listen Drew, May told us to tell you that you have all the time you need to tell them the truth but don't forget they have a shorter life span than you right now! So hurry up and say it to them before it's too late"

This ticked Drew off and pushed Paul against the wall. "WHAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING! BUT IF YOU WON'T TELL THEM NOW! THEN WHEN WILL YOU! ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM FIND OUT FOR THEMSELVES AND HATE YOU EVEN MORE!? CAUSE I DON'T CARE!" Paul shouted back at Drew and pushed him against the wall and a fight broke out. Misty and Lucas immediately went to stop them, Misty using all her might to hold Paul back and Lucas was holding Drew back. Drew and Paul glared at each other and both sides' eyes turned red, ready to kill each other.

"Drew, we'll ask Winona or Shadow to the shooting again tomorrow, the three of us will be there but the rest will be up to you, we won't show ourselves" Misty said. Drew calmed down a bit but his eyes were still red and nodded. The rest of the day was silent and the atmosphere between Drew and Paul was hatred and awkwardness for others when they were training together.

 _ **Please Review~**_

 _ **And that's right Paul! AmethystViola you are absolutely right!  
I control your life and FATE HA!**_

 _ **Paul: *glares* I can control it myself if I take over your spot.**_

 _ **Suariel: =..= I'm not scared! Since I know your powers! I know your weaknesses!**_

 _ **Paul: That does it... *Attacks Suariel***_

 ** _Suariel: *Runs away* HELP!_**

 ** _Misty: Well there they go again... Dear readers please do leave a review for all of us_**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Awkward Enounter

May was watching Drew as he was learning to control his thirst as he watches the blood of his fiancé's was leaking out from the scratch that she did but she knows that Drew is very distracted.

"Drew stop" May ordered. Drew did as told and sighed, he sat behind May and licked the blood off her neck and starts to drink her blood while he hugged her from behind.

"Drew, what's the matter?" May asked as Drew continues to drink. After a few seconds Drew stopped and pulled away and smiled.

"It's nothing May" Drew replied. May pouted and pushed Drew onto the ground which took him by surprised.

"If you're not going to tell me then I will force myself into your mind or find out by drinking your blood" May commented.

Drew sighed and pulls May down and hugged her. "May it's just that I don't know what I should say to them…"

"Drew, darling I know that it's hard but no one is forcing you to tell them immediately, did Paul said something to you again?" Drew shook his head and May sighed knowing that there would be no effort to ask further and her fiancé will not answer her further as well.

* * *

"Perhaps you're a bit too harsh on him Paul" Reggie commented, Misty and Lucas both nodded their heads in agreement. The four of them were in the living room and Paul was on the ground doing pushups as punishment ordered from his brother.

"SHUT IT!" Paul growled at him.

Lucas was taken back by how Paul just treated his brother. "Hey… Master Paul, you really need to go easy on him…"

"Lucas… you shut it as well… You… are… also… in… the same place as him… so -" Before Paul could finish his sentence Misty stepped on Paul causing him to lay flat on the floor.

"Enough Paul! You're giving them a lot of pressure!" Misty shouted. Paul growled and pushed himself up and caused Misty to lose her balance and fall off.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PTOBLEM PAUL!?" Misty exclaimed

Paul ignored them all and went to his room to take a shower to wash off his sweat.

"GEEZ! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PAUL!?" Misty exclaimed, Reggie and Lucas just shrugged while Misty just huffed and sat down on the sofa.

"I swear that he is on his damn PERIOD!" Misty shouted, Reggie and Lucas stayed quiet and sweat dropped.

"Who's having a period?" A voice asked.

"Paul Shinji!" Misty replied

"Did something happen?"

"PAUL IS THE PROBLEM! Did you not notice May? " A moment of silence hangs in the air.

"MAY!?" Misty screamed out.

"Er… yeah?"

"How's Drew?"

"He's controlling his thirst pretty well I think he will get the hang of it by the end of this week."

"Then where is he right now?" Lucas asked

"He's heading to Paul again"

"AGAIN?!" Misty and Lucas screamed out. May sweat dropped and nodded slowly.

"Let's go Lucas!" Misty exclaimed as she jumped over the couch and ran out of the living room with Lucas right on her trial.

* * *

"What's that all about?" May asked.

"Don't you know May?" Reggie asked

"Know what?"

Reggie sighed and gestured May to the couch, May obliged and sat on the couch and Reggie took a deep breath.

"May, at this very moment Drew and Paul are like fire and ice, oil and water"

"You mean Drew's ability is the opposite of Paul's?"

"Not quite… more like their way of thinking, doing things, etc. and yeah their powers as well but that's beside the point"

" _What do you want Hayden?" Paul asked annoyed lying on his bed. (_ _ **A/N: This is happening at the same time when May and Reggie are talking**_ _)_

"May, Paul is getting annoyed that Drew hasn't told his friends and Shadow has already asked them to the shooting but they declined so it is even harder for him to mention it"

" _I'm here to train idiot, why else am I here?" Drew replied angrily. Paul pick himself up and glared at Drew_

"May, if this keeps going on, we're going to have a little teeny tiny civil war in this mansion"

"Are Drew's powers that strong?"

" _More like you want to have a competition with me instead_ " _Paul said. Drew glared at him and nodded._

" _Yes"_

" _Fine, if I win you tell them tomorrow"_

" _And if I win, I want you shut the hell up about this and don't mention it again"_

 _Paul scoffed and said "As if you can beat me Hayden"_

"Yes, he mastered his powers within a day or two" It was silence once again, after all Reggie has finished speaking.

"However… I believe that these two will become good partners and friends. Like they say… the more you fight, the deeper your friendship becomes" May said and smiled at Reggie. Reggie smiled too and nodded.

The both of them then soon have a wonderful time having their afternoon blood time until someone barge into the room.

* * *

May, Misty, Lucas and a bandaged Paul was walking to school together, while May, Misty and Lucas was chatting happily. On the other hand Ash, Dawn and a bandaged Drew walking down was walking to school together.

"Hey Drew, I don't believe that working at Silver's place will cause you to be this… umm… hurt" Ash commented.

"I had a fight" was all Drew said as he glared at nothing.

"With who?" Dawn asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Drew replied as he placed his hand on her head and ruffled it.

"HEY! You're messing up my hair!" Dawn exclaimed and Drew and Ash laughed.

They kept on walking until they see the turn, once they turn they met with May and the others.

* * *

Both sides looked at each other, May, Misty, Lucas and Ash sweat dropped, Dawn pouts angrily while Paul and Drew glared daggers at each other and turned their head around not facing each other. They walked to school together but it has a 100% awkward atmosphere around them. They didn't talk not one word or sentence, not even a greeting well except for Ash.

"Hey Paul, you also got hurt what happened to you?"

"A fight"

"With who?"

"I'm sure it's none of your business"

"And it looks like you've been bandaged up quite a lot of times like Drew" Paul then glared at Ash and Ash immediately hid behind Drew and Drew glared at Paul and Paul turned his glare towards him. Misty, May and Lucas sighed while Dawn was not listening as she focused on getting to school.

They were close to the school grounds until May took few more steps in front of them and held out her arms indicating that they should stop. Paul, Lucas and Misty stopped even Drew who held onto Dawn's and Ash's wrists.

"What's the matter Drew?" Dawn asked worriedly. Drew said nothing as his grip on her tightened, Ash looked around and his eyes went wide when he saw Misty's eyes went red and her expression was an expression that is ready to kill someone.

"Anthem" May said as she looked at the vampire standing in front of her with white long hair and ice blue eyes.

"My lady" Anthem said as he bowed at May.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home my lady? I heard that you have been stabbed through your stomach with an anti-vampire weapon"

"As you can see, I am fine and well Anthem. Return to the council I am expecting you to be there" May replied

Anthem bowed and slowly walked away

"You sure it's alright May?" Misty asked as she watches the retreating figure of Anthem.

"It's fine Misty, this time all the anti-vampire weapons have been destroyed. All thanks to Damon" May gave out a reassuring smile. Paul, Misty and Lucas looked hesitant even Drew was which Dawn has noticed.

Paul took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Well then, let's get to class, we're going to be late if continue to stay here." Everyone nodded and went to class.

 _ **Review Please :D**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**May: How was your exams Suariel?**_

 _ **Suariel: Bad May, very bad**_

 _ **Misty: Really? I believe that you'll do fine**_

 _ **Suariel faints: Just take me to my fantasy world!**_

 _ **Drew: Well you are here now, then we might as well leave everything to Suariel. See ya**_

 _ **Suariel: Wait come back!**_

 _ **May: Don't worry Paul will be with you soon**_

 _ **Suariel: WHAT!? *faints***_

Chapter 21 – Forget it

At a big white room with a round table in the middle, there sat Reggie in a meeting regarding the shoots of May, Misty and Paul. "As you can see… they are very famous and could…" a person started. Reggie wasn't listening as he took a deep and sighed.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Von Ruden?" A person asked.

Reggie just smiled and said "It's nothing sir, just…" Reggie got up and went to the windows and looked outside, while all the others looked at each other and then look at Reggie. "Just?"

"No. It's nothing" Reggie replied with a smile and everyone else nodded and went back to their conversation and Reggie looked back outside with a forlorn look.

* * *

"And so I would like to dedicate my song to the most beautiful girl that captured my heart, May Von Ruden" Brendan announced in music class. May just ignored him and looked outside of the window while Paul was raging as well as Drew.

' _Do you want to kill him together?_ ' Drew asked Paul telepathically, while Brendan was singing and is slowly making his way to May.

' _It would be my greatest honor, might as well kill Rudy now that we're talking about killing these worthless people_ ' Paul replied

May, Misty and Lucas sighed and once Brendan reached to May he bent down and grabbed hold of May's hand and continued to sing and everyone was cheering.

' _Count me in as well Paul_ ' Drew said as he was glaring daggers at Brendan.

May rolled her eyes and took her hand away from his grasp and got up and went out of the room to the bathroom. Everyone was laughing at how humiliated Brendan was, even Drew and Paul were smirking in amusement.

During lunch May stopped drinking and made her way to the fence of the roof. "May?" Misty called out worryingly. May said nothing as she looked afar as if there's something there. Misty, Lucas and Paul looked at each other and shrugged, and continued to watch May.

"Guys" May called out, the three of them kept their ears open and waiting for May to reply.

"Patrols start right after school, Lucas you will join Paul on his patrol, Misty you and Winona will be together on patrol" May commanded with her eyes red, Paul, Misty and Lucas got up from their seat and bowed at May.

"As you wish my lady" the three of them said at the same time.

* * *

"ALRIGHT DREW! SPILL IT! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM US?" Dawn asked as she looked at Drew who was leaning against the tree.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Don't nothing me! You care about those creeps!" Dawn screamed back. This caused Drew to glare at her, which Dawn took by surprised but stood her ground.

"They are not creeps Dawn" Drew calmly told her

Dawn sighed and said "Fine! Those monsters!"

"Why are you calling them monsters!?" Drew asked

"Cause they are! They feast on us!"

"Did they bite you!?"

"No… but one day they will!"

"That day is not today!"

Dawn stared silent but glared at Drew.

"Dawn, think about it, all the time we spent together with them. Have they even bite us once?"

Dawn stayed silent and didn't look at him, Drew sighed and looked at Ash. "What do you think Ash?"

""Well… I… Umm… I'm not sure… It's true that their identity was surprising but…"

"BUT?" Drew and Dawn asked at the same time causing Ash to sweat drop as his two best friends are staring at him.

"but… Drew's right they haven't attacked us once" Drew looked at Dawn victorious and Dawn glared at him

"But Dawn's right too, there could be a day that they will bite us" Dawn smiled victorious as well while Drew glared at her.

"If that is so, then why would May save me from the attack?" Drew questioned them.

"It's simple Drew! She wants us to believe in her and her friends so that one day they can bite us" Dawn replied

Drew sighed angrily and got up angrily and got his lunch box and walked away.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? WE'RE NOT DONE HERE!" Dawn shouted.

"FORGET IT DAWN! LET'S JUST FORGET THAT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Drew shouted back

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked confused and hurt and even Ash was speechless and surprised at what Drew just said.

Drew stopped in his track and turn his head around and glared at them, it was at that moment that Ash and Dawn noticed something different about him.

"I'm a vampire now" Drew said with his eyes red and left his two friends. Dawn and Ash just sat there speechless as they watch their friend leaving them.

* * *

Drew arrived at the door to the roof of the school, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Three people looked up and saw him, while one noticed him but turned away from not having an eye contact. May smiled at him and Drew gave a small smile back to his fiancé as he made his way to sit next to her.

"Here, Drew" Misty said as she handed Drew his lunch juice, Drew thanked her and started drinking his lunch. It was a pleasant lunch for the vampires as they laugh, talk, joke and some glaring at each other (Drew and Paul), the same goes for Ash and Dawn, they joke around, chat and teased each other quite a lot. But there was one thing that Ash, Dawn and Drew shared; it was the feeling of hurt as their friendship has come to an end.

 _ **Suariel: Ta-da! It's done! Drew has finally confessed that he is a vampire but it wasn't the best scenario for him to confess his change of life *cries***_

 _ **Dawn! Ash! Don't hate Drew! *hic* he still… still *hic* He still… still wants… to be your - *got hit by a pencil case***_

 _ **Paul: Enough with your whining! And get straight to the point Suariel!**_

 _ **Suariel got up and pout while rubbing the pump that has grown on her head.**_

 _ **Suariel: Well then dear readers, please leave a review for me and for this damn jerk *glares at Paul* next chapter will be updated soon! :D**_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – I want to know

Ash's POV

As I am waiting for Dawn to come out of her house, I was thinking about Drew.

" _I'm a vampire now"_ Drew's words came back into my mind. The thought of our best friend turned into a vampire scared me, for as Dawn and I know… Drew hates them just as much as we did/do too… Just what made him to change his mind?

"Sorry Ash!" Dawn called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts, I turned around and there I saw her and I smiled at her.

"Well let's get going" I said, and I started walking.

"Hey, where's Drew?" Dawn suddenly asked me as she looks around, I stopped in my tracks and looked at her with a sad look. Dawn noticed my expression and she started to give off a weird laugh.

"Haha… right, he's not with us anymore" Dawn said to herself quietly but I heard that as I watched her.

That's right ever since Drew's confession a week ago, Dawn stopped coming to school and so did I as we could not bring ourselves to see him anymore. It was a silent walk to school and once we reached to school there we saw our ex-friend with our other ex-friends sitting there laughing happily. It hurts, my heart hurts knowing that we are no longer close to one another.

* * *

During math class I dozed off, not listening to a thing that the teacher is saying. I glanced at Drew who was concentrating in class while Dawn was in looking through a fashion trend magazine. The more I looked at Drew the more I looked at Misty, I want to know her, I want to understand the reason that Drew decided to be a vampire, what made him change his perspective on them. I want to know badly, and I thought hard of what I should do.

" _You know Ash, the decisions that you make is always a decision that you thought hard about for your family and friends_ " Drew's words came back to me which took me back, it was the time when we were still in the second year of middle school and having a discussion.

" _Yeah?_ "

" _Yeah, there will be a time that you need to take action of your own decision for yourself but not for others, even if it does affect the ones around you, it is a decision that you make yourself and that decision will have a huge effect on your own future path._ "

" _My future path… I never thought of that before_ "

" _Well now you should think about it sometimes._ "

" _How?_ "

" _Simple just close your eyes and you will see images that will slowly form and that is what you want for your future_ "

I closed my eyes and everything was dark but there was one thing that is shining bright, I looked at the thing and there I saw a candle shining brightly and an image of Misty came out and I noticed something right now… No, I've noticed long ago but I denied it ever since knowing her identity. "ALRIGHT! I HAVE DECIDED!" I screamed out as I stand up.

"Decided on what Ash Ketchum?" The teacher asked me.

"Err… nothing sir, sorry" I replied

"Well… I do hope that you have **decided** to actually listen to class Mr. Ketchum" The teacher said to me and the boys in the class laughed and the girls were giggling and I was just scratching the back of my head embarrassed but was laughing as well.

"Hey Ash" Dawn called out to me

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Umm… I'll be having lunch with Conway"

"WHAT WHY!?"

"Well… you see… umm… I… I'm dating him"

"WHAT!? DAWN YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU!?" I exclaimed surprised at what she just said

"I am Ash, sorry! I will have lunch with you tomorrow. See you" Dawn cried out and ran off as the bell rang.

I just stood there digesting the information that she just told me. A minute passed and I grabbed my lunch and walked outside. Right at the moment that I walked out, I saw Drew with Misty and Damon talking about something. I took a deep breath and made my way towards them. "D… Dr… Drew" I called out. They stopped talking and looked at me.

"What do you want Ash?" Drew asked me coldly, I gulped and gathered my courage.

"Can I speak to you alone?"

Drew looked at me and sighed, "Fine, come with me" and Drew walked away and I followed him.

We walked up to the roof and there I saw Paul and May sitting there drinking their lunch. The looked up at us and was a bit surprised to see me, Drew walked over and whispered something to May and May nodded, Drew smiled and grabbed his lunch and motioned me to follow him.

* * *

"What is it Ash? It's unusual that you want to talk to me" Drew stated as he leaned against the fence.

"I want to know" I said.

"Know what?"

"What made you change your perspective about the vampires Drew? Drew you disliked them just as much as Dawn and I were! What made you change?"

Drew was quiet and turned around to look at the scenery. The wind blew and I continued to watch him, waiting for his answer.

"That's was when my memories were erased" Drew finally said. I was confused I don't get him, what does he mean that his memories got erased.

"What?" I asked.

He turned around and said "My memories of my childhood were erased"

"Erased?"

Drew nodded and glanced at May, I noticed the change in his expression as he watches May. "Her father, Norman Maple was the one who erased my memories"

"Maple? DO YOU MEAN THE MOST FAMOUS MAPLE FAMILY!? THE NORMAN MAPLE!?" I screamed out, I mean seriously, Norman Maple is the famous man in the whole world, his company works hard and creates amazing new games and technologies as well as clothes with the Waterflower's and the Shinji's companies.

Drew nodded and he looked back at me.

* * *

Drew's POV

I looked at Ash, and he looks like a Magikarp with his mouth open. I sweat dropped and sighed. "Yes Ash, I'm not kidding"

"B… But… They're Von Ruden! You're not possibly speaking the same one! And besides the heads of the Maple family disappeared!"

"May, Misty and Paul are not blood related, and the Maple family were killed, only May is the only survivor of the family" I explained.

"But then that doesn't explain the reason why you decided to be a vampire and how it is related to your change of perspective Drew."

I sighed and sat down and motioned him to sit down as well and he did. "This is a long story but I'll try to make it short" I said, he nodded and I began the story, from the beginning to how we found out that the Maples are vampires and to the last part of my memory being erased and that May and I are fiancés.

After telling the story, I looked back Ash and I immediately sweat dropped **AGAIN**. I mean seriously! What is wrong with him!? Did a Magikarp enter his soul or what!? What's with his look of huge eyes and an opened mouth that is basically touching the floor?

"A… Ash?" I called out

"Wait let me get this straight" I rolled my eyes with but still nodded.

"You already knew May since you were 5" I nodded,

"Before you come here to the Sinnoh region, May's dad erased your memories about May and your childhood memories" I nodded again.

"Now you have it back by May biting you and in result you were turned into a vampire" I nodded once more.

"And… now… YOU TWO ARE FIANCES!?" Ash screamed and I nodded again. The next thing I know was that Ash fainted.

"HEY ASH!" I screamed out, I quickly made my way to him and slap his face to get him to wake up. When he did wake up he got up slowly and sighed.

* * *

"I think I understand the reason behind your actions Drew" Ash said after a few minutes of silence while we ate our lunch. I just nodded, not knowing what to say but I'm glad that he understood me.

"What about Dawn? You know she hates vampires because of Lucas's death!" Ash screamed out.

I looked at him and smirked, "Why are you smirking Drew!? It's not funny!"

"Hey calm down, I didn't say it's funny. I know Dawn hates vampires because of his death but what if he is still alive?"

"That's impossible! Vampires kill humans by drinking their blood!"

"Then please explain why I am still alive" I said to him, since I was bitten and a vampire now.

"Well… umm… wait so you mean… vampires have the ability to change humans into vampires?" Ash asked. I started to do a slow clap for Ash.

"Well done boy, now would you like a gold star for stating the obvious?" I mocked. Ash pouted angrily and hit my arm and I laughed. And soon Ash laughed along with me.

 _ **Suariel: YAY! Remember to re-**_

 _ **Ash: Are there any food here Suariel?**_

 _ **Suariel: Umm… there are some blood**_

 _ **Ash: I'm not a vampire!**_

 _ **Suariel: Then I don't! Didn't you just finished your lunch?**_

 _ **Ash: But I'm still hungry!**_

 _ **Drew: Remember to review thanks**_

 _ **Suariel: HEY YOU STOLE MY LINE!**_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Are you happy?

Dawn's POV

After leaving Ash, I went to see Conway. Even though he creeps me out I still feel that he is **THE** only one that can understand me. Drew doesn't understand me and nor does Ash. I mean how could Drew just ditched us for those monsters! Those who feast on us! Those who have taken away Lucas's life when he still haven't accomplished his dream of being a pop star. It's unforgivable! Why do they have to live with us!? Why do they share the same world as us!? Why is it always me? Losing my best friends that always means a lot to me! Drew left me for those creeps, Lucas left because of them and Ash… I don't know… I stopped in my tracks and looked around me. There I saw the stairs that leads to the roof, I stared at it and as if it was natural my leg moved by itself.

"Dawn! Sweety what are you doing here?" A voice called out. I stopped and turned around and there I saw my boyfriend Conway standing there.

"Err… nothing, I'm coming" I replied I quickly got off the steps and made my way to him and stood next to him and the both of us walked away.

* * *

Drew's POV

It feels good to laugh with Ash again, after all he is the goofball in our group or was… since the three of us don't hang out like we used to. I continued to listen to him about his usual antics of food and pokemon. Ash continued to have his lunch and I drank my lunch and looked down at the building, my eyes went wide at the sight of Dawn and Conway walking together hand in hand.

"Hey, Ash" I called out

"Yesh Drew?" Ash asked as he ate his lunch

"What's with Dawn and Conway?" I heard Ash swallowed his food and it was silent.

"Oh… that… Well…" I looked at him waiting for an answer

"Dawn told me that she is dating him"

"You're kidding right?!" I asked not believing him

He looked down and that was all I need to know. I quickly made my way back to my fiancé and friends.

"HEY DREW WAIT!" Ash called out to me but I did not wait, I walked up to them and they all looked up at me.

* * *

Paul's POV

I looked at the man that claim to be my future lord. He looked at me and Lucas and his mouth moved, saying the words that I do NOT want to hear. "Dawn is dating Conway" I felt my blood boil and felt the air around us went cold.

"LUCAS! PAUL!" Misty and May screamed at us. That was when I noticed that my powers also went loose just like Lucas's. "Drew why would you tell them?!" Pathetic asked frantically, Drew looked at him with the look of stay quiet right now.

"What shall we do May?" Misty inquired. Lucas, Drew and I all turned to look at her and she stood up and looked further away than the school.

All she said was "Stay here, I'll be back" and she left. Whenever Misty and I hear her saying that word, we both know that shit is going to happen. Misty and I got up and looked at Drew and Lucas, "Get ready the both of you" I said and walked away with my trash.

* * *

Misty's POV

"What's going on?" Drew asked. I looked at him and said "The final battle is going to begin soon, Drew, Damon"

"Do you know when it might begin Misty?" Damon asked.

"Judging from May's expression it's either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Either way, this battle will take a day or two to finish. Worst case scenario is that the death of May" I replied. Drew clenched his hand and said "I WILL protect her no matter what! Even if it cost me my life" before I could say anything Drew went inside as well.

"Knowing Drew, this is normal" Ash said. I totally forgot that he was here.

I faced him and said "Yeah… And as for you Ash it's best for you to stay indoors at home than coming out or at another friend's house. Don't come out no matter what"

"Gotcha Mist" Ash replied and walked away. I shook my head knowing that he didn't take my warning seriously.

"You love him don't you Misty?" Lucas suddenly stated. I blushed and immediately shook my head.

"NO! What made you think that!?" I demanded

Lucas just smiled and said "It's written on your face" and left. Leaving me alone to think for a while. The wind blew and caused my hair to flow, I stood there looking at the door that my friends just walked through. I sighed, turned around and picked up the litters.

"GEEZ! COULD THEY BE MORE USEFUL AND DON'T LEAVE ANY TRASH HERE!?" I yelled to no one in particular. As I was picking up the trash Drew's words came back into my mind. " _I'll protect her no matter what! Even if it cost me my life_ " I looked up into the sky and thought ' _You're very lucky May, there's someone there who would protect you no matter what because he loves you so much…'_

* * *

3 days passed

Silver's POV

I was cleaning the table until I heard the bell on the door opened and I turned around to see Dawn and Ash. I smiled at them and they smiled back at me.

"I would like to have the regular" both Ash and Dawn ordered. I nodded and made my way back to the kitchen and quickly made the tea that Ash and Dawn ordered. While the water was still brewing I looked out at the window, the sky was grey and everything looked very dull. And I clearly understand what this means, the war has begun. May and the others haven't visit me for a while but I have heard the news from Shadow. I just hope that they are all safe.

I took the tea outside and place the two cups of tea in front of them and sat down myself.

"How's school?" I asked

"BORING! I DON'T UNDERSTAND MATH!" Ash complained while Dawn complained about history. I chuckled and both glared at me.

"It's not that hard, here I'll teach you" I suggested and for the last few hours I have taught Ash and Dawn history and math.

"Let's take a break shall we?" I asked, the both of them nodded and I smiled and drank my tea, I heard the door open but I didn't look up.

"AH! CONWAY!" Dawn exclaimed as she stood up and made her way to this boy that I made myself clear that he was not welcome in this café again. I was about to stand up and make that boy leave but Ash stopped me and told me that Conway is Dawn's boyfriend. I was shocked and sat down, Dawn told us that she will be back soon and left with Conway.

* * *

"What is happening, Ash? Dawn is clearly in love with Paul!" I demanded

"Silver, I'm not quite sure myself but Dawn truly trusts Conway more than Paul after all her cousin Lucas was killed by a vampire…" Ash told me

"Lucas?" I asked, Ash nodded and I thought to myself thinking that the name Lucas sounds quite familiar.

"Is something wrong Silver?" Ash asked. I shook my head letting him know that everything is fine. Ash continued to do his work and I heard Dawn talking to Conway or more like arguing with Conway.

"Hey Silver"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please tell me more about the vampire that saved you?" Ash asked

I looked at him and sighed, "Sure" Ash had his full attention on me, waiting for me to begin.

"The vampire that saved me was May's father, Norman. My family was killed by 4 vampires. I didn't have any anti-vampire weapons to fight them myself as those weapons were mostly destroyed." I took a break and drank a sip of my tea before I continued.

"I can still remember as if it was just yesterday…"

* * *

"I was like 12 years old, my family opened this café, and developed it this far. I had a little sister who was 10 years old. It was on the day of my sister's birthday that it has happened. My sister's friend was a vampire without us knowing it and her friend told her to come out exactly at 12:00 am.

We told her not to go but she insisted to go and she is very stubborn when it comes to this. In the end we agreed but the condition was that we had to go too.

At exactly midnight, we left the house and went to a dark forest that her friend said that they will meet up."

" _Ah! You actually came, Alice!" A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes stated._

" _Yup! I told you I will come, Nessa" Alice replied._

" _You even brought your family! That's even more perfect!" Nessa exclaimed happily. Three more people came from behind her with smiles on their face._

At that time I found them weird and suspicious and before I could say anything Nessa said

" _Happy Birthday Alice… this is your present"_ Ness immediately attacked Alice while the other vampires attacked our parents and me. Alice continued to scream for help, my mom was calling out to us and was calling for help from our dad. Dad was calling for all of us fighting off while the vampire continued to suck his blood. I was fighting off with the vampire and he was able to make a few scratches." My hands started to tremble as the memories came flashing into my mind.

"And then… Norman and May came"

* * *

" _PHANTOMS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" An angry tone from Norman shouted._ The four of them immediately got off of us and went on their knees and bowed at Norman.

" _Our lord, today is our son's birthday, in order to celebrate, we wanted to let him have a taste of real blood_ " Alice's parents explained. I quickly went to my family's body and noticed that they were already dead. I cried quietly and wept for them.

" _You four have disgraced yourself as well as disgracing us vampires once again. As punishment, you four are all to be executed! TAKE THEM AWAY!_ " Norman shouted out the order. I didn't know what happened next as I continued to cry for my family, but I knew one thing, May came to me and gave me her handkerchief.

She even said

" _I'm sorry about your family and I do not have the power to revive them. I'm sorry that you have to lose your favourite people and love ones_ "

I even snapped at her at that time. " _DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND THAT YOU MONSTERS UNDERSTAND THE FEELING OF LOSING SOMEONE IMPORTANT! YOU FEAST ON US, YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS!_ "

May flinched but she stood her ground and continued " _I do understand because one of my best friends must lose his memory of me and my family before he moves away. Please understand sir, my family and my friends have no intention to hurt you, we do not bite a human unless it's necessary which won't happen in the future is our first step_ "

I was hesitated to trust her until Norman came up to us and said " _Young man, let make a grave for your family and live with us for a while until you are ready to take over your family business._ " And that was exactly what I did.

I lived with them until I was 18 years old and took over this café. This is the end of my story Ash."

* * *

Ash looked at me with a sad look and I gave him a warm smile and he grinned back.

Dawn came inside and joined us angrily. "Another fight?" Ash asked. I mentally slapped myself. Dawn glared at him and Ash flinched, she then sighed and hit her head on the table "Yeah"

"It's really none of our business but what were you guys fighting about?" I asked

"It's about staying in this café or not. I love this café but he hates it because of last time" Dawn explained. I mentally celebrated that he isn't here but I don't like that he hates my café.

"And then?" Ash asked.

"And then I told him I'm not going anywhere since this is my favourite café! And that's it!" Dawn replied.

"Dawn are you happy with him?" I asked. Dawn turned to face me and asked "Huh?"

"I asked, are you happy with him?" I repeated once again.

 _ **Tada! Sorry that this chapter is quite long ! This is to make up for my absence for this story. Readers, please do leave a lovely review for me :D**_

 _ **Stay tune for the next chapter**_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Battle (1)

" _Are you happy?"_

Dawn sat there digesting what Silver has just asked while Ash and Silver were waiting for her patiently. Dawn opened her mouth and suddenly gave a small laugh.

"Haha… what kind of question is that Silver? Of course I'm happy" Dawn replied in a cheerful way but Ash and Silver knows that she isn't.

"Dawn" Silver placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Don't lie, tell the truth"

Dawn's smile dropped and she looked down and she started to speak once more. "Of course I'm not Silver, Ash. Conway wants things to go his way… he… he… he demands a lot of things from me… expects a lot of things from me… I… I don't know what to do or say…" Dawn said as she quietly cried. Ash and Silver looked at each other and Ash got up and hugged Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, break up with him, he's not the one you're looking for. There are tons of other guys that are just perfect for you." Ash said as Dawn cried on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Silver watches Ash consoling Dawn and felt sorry for Dawn. The door opened and Silver turned around to see an unknown vampire that he has never seen before. He stood in front of Dawn and Ash and held out his arm in a defensive way.

"Who are you? We are not open for business today" Silver stated in a dangerous tone.

"Ah! My apologies young man, I just smell something delicious here" The vampire replied as he looked at Silver, Dawn and Ash with his blood red eyes. Silver backed up with Ash and a trembling Dawn in Ash's arm also backing up.

"LEAVE!" Silver demanded but the vampire just chuckled.

"I'm sorry young man, but I will need to take all of you to our master, Anthem"

"Anthem… So Anthem IS the one who has been leading the likes of you!" Silver stated.

"That's right, Lord Norman… No, its Lord May now… She is stupid to continue to fulfil her father's dream of living with humans in harmony. After all they have killed a lot of us"

"BUT YOU HAVE KILLED A LOT OF US TOO!" Silver shouted.

"Ah~ But we are just simply feasting on you, we need to live as well"

"By forcing yourself onto us!?" Silver glared at the vampire.

"Of course, now enough chit chats I will need to capture you NOW!" The vampire charged towards Silver and Silver quickly grabbed hold of him.

"RUN!" He shouted to Ash and Dawn.

"But -"

"I'll be fine, Hurry!" Silver cut Ash's line, Ash looked hesitant at first but looked at his trembling friend and nodded. He grabbed hold of Dawn's wrist and quickly went to the back door to leave the café.

"They're not going anywhere" The vampire stated as he pushed Silver down.

"I'll finish you then go after them" The vampire continued as he licked his lips looking down at Silver.

* * *

' _Damn… Is this it for me?_ ' Silver thought. Silver glared at the vampire and used all his strength to push the vampire off of him. ' _No! I haven't repaid my debts to May yet. I cannot just die like this_ ' Silver thought as he ran out of his café and caught up to Ash and Dawn who are tired from running. He quickly grabbed hold of Ash's wrist and picked Dawn up like a sack of potatoes and ran.

"Silver, that vampire is catching up to us" Dawn said terrified.

"Shit…" Silver swore, his legs are yelling to him to stop but his mind told him not to stop.

The vampire jumped and was close to land on top of Silver and Dawn, Dawn immediately screamed "HELP! PAUL!"

Time seems to go slow and as the vampire was closer and closer to his target, and Dawn's eyes went wide. Blood was spread, and the vampire fell onto the ground. Silver stopped and so did Ash, they both turned around to see the vampire on the ground with a dark looking spear in the vampire's heart. They all looked up to see Paul standing there panting with his face with a bit of blood and his hand mostly blood and his clothes all red.

"Are you guys alright?" Paul asked

Silver panted but still nodded. Paul looked at Dawn and saw her tears, he walked up to her and said "Don't cry troublesome, you're going to be safe" he wants to wipe off her tears but with his hand full of blood he wouldn't dare to touch her.

"Take them to our mansion. That is the safest place for the people we know" Paul told Silver.

"What about the other innocent humans?" Silver asked.

"Do not worry, May has ordered everyone to put on a safeguard around all the humans' houses and we have forced them to sleep. We're sorry that we didn't protect you guys earlier" Paul said.

"It's fine Paul, you guys weren't even expected that the vampires will actually come into the city and besides I was the one who told you not to worry about me" Silver assured Paul.

Paul smirked and said "Yeah, now hurry, Lucas is in the mansion along with Drew protecting their parents as well as these twos" Paul quickly shoved Silver away. Silver nodded and without any hesitation he continued to run.

"What do you want Pathetic, you need to get there too!" Paul shouted at Ash. Ash looked at him and grinned, "be safe Paul and watch out for Misty for me would ya?"

"Hn. There's nothing to worry about Misty, she's a tough girl" Paul replied

"ASH!" Silver called back.

"Coming!" Ash yelled. He then turned around and said "Don't die on us alright Paul"

"Who do you think I am? Now hurry!" Paul said and shoved Ash harder and Ash ran away with Silver and Dawn to his mansion.

* * *

Silver and Ash finally reached the mansion and the door opened and they went inside. There they saw Johanna, Dawn's mother and Delia Ash's mother as well as Drew's parents.

Silver placed Dawn down and Johanna immediately hugged Dawn. "I'm so glad that you're safe Dawn" Johanna said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"ASH!"

"Hey mom"

"I'm so glad that you're safe" Delia exclaimed as she hugged Ash.

Silver sat down since he was worn out. Something cold then touched his face and he turned around and saw it was a can of a sports drink.

"You did well Silver" the person told him, Silver looked up and saw it was Drew.

Silver smirked and said "It was nothing and it was worth it" he took the drink from Drew gratefully and drank half of it immediately. Drew threw one to Ash who caught it successfully and drank it as well.

Drew walked away and made his way to his parents, Silver lied on the cool floor and Ash sat down on a chair with his mother as well as Dawn and Johanna.

"DREW!" a voice called out.

"YEAH!?" Drew called back. Footsteps were heard and there revealed Lucas and Dawn couldn't believe in her eyes.

"Most of the vampires have been wiped out but Paul and Misty are badly hurt, Reggie's asking if you could sub in with one of them," Lucas told Drew. Drew got up and nodded, he faced his parents and told him that he'll be safe and he will be back.

"Lucas get ready, the door might have some vampires behind it," Drew said as he stood in front of the door with Lucas behind him.

"Yeah"

' _I'm almost there_ ' Misty's voice was heard in both Drew's mind and Lucas's.

' _NOW!_ ' Misty shouted, Drew pushed open the door and Lucas swung his arms causing a strong blizzard towards the door and a force for Drew to run out and Misty charged inside. The door closed and there stood a panting Misty with lots of cuts and still bleeding.

"Go rest Misty, the blood packets are ready." Lucas told Misty. Misty nodded and head straight to the kitchen, Dawn sat there looking at Lucas with her eyes wide.

"Lucas?" Dawn asked slowly. Lucas turned around and gave a small grin, "Long time no see Dawn."

* * *

"May! Anthem is right ahead! You should go we'll take care of this" Reggie said. May nodded and began to run forward, she ran but two more vampires appeared to attack May. May stopped and was about to use her power to kill them when two figures jumped in front of her and killed the two vampires through their heart. May looked and saw Paul on her left with a dark knife created by his power and she then turned to the right and saw her fiancé, Drew with his right hand has turned into a wolf paw and with blood.

"Drew… Paul…" May called out.

"Keep moving May, we'll protect you and make sure that they don't get in your way." Drew said, May said nothing but nodded and continued to run.

* * *

More vampires appeared and Drew and Paul kept killing them. Soon they went back to back as they were surrounded by many vampires.

"Alrighty moss wolf, mind giving me a ride?" Paul mocked

"Haha, you're so hilarious Paul. I'd rather die than giving you a ride" Drew stated.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Paul yelled as he turned around and grabbed onto Drew's collar.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!" Drew yelled back. Drew and Paul glared at each other, the vampires that are surrounding them all sweat dropped; not knowing what they should do since the two supposed to be allies are glaring at each other and yelling at each other. One vampire yelled to his allies and said "FORGET IT! JUST KILL THEM BOTH!" The vampires nodded and closing into Paul and Drew.

Paul and Drew stopped bickering and looked around them and whispered.

"I don't think this is the time to fight" Drew said

"Yeah, we'll continue later" Paul replied, Paul then looked at his right and said

"I'm counting on you"

"Same here" Drew replied and soon both of them jumped into the air and Drew did an air flipped and turned into a green wolf and attacked some of the vampires. While Paul turned upside down and threw the knives that he created straight into the vampires' hearts.

"It'll be great if you could help here on the ground as well" Drew said as he attacked the next vampire.

"Don't forget you have more than one power, this animal transforming power is the basics of the basics." Paul stated

"Hah! I think you're afraid of your animal side of you. We may not be werewolves but its surprising that we can transform" Drew stated.

"Have you forgotten what we taught you?" Paul asked as they continued to fight.

"Please of course, one of your ancestor got married to a werewolf and soon her child got the power of werewolf, transforming." Drew started.

"Soon, every vampires are learning this power and we found out that we can transform into other animals" Paul finished as he did a back flip and transformed into a purple black panther and killed many more vampires.

 _ **Suariel: Ta-da~ This story, will soon come to an end :D**_

 _ **Sorry allow me to explain my not so vampire vampires in my story.**_

 _ **As mentioned in the story, they possess more than one power which usually are two. The first one is animal transformation and the second one are any other elemental powers like darkness, water, ice, etc. but the vampires that are in the higher standings like Paul, Misty and May they possess more than two :D**_

 _ **As for Drew and Lucas, they were transformed INTO vampires and they can ONLY possess two powers. If it is still not clear then please comment or PM me and I will make it as clear as possible.**_

 _ **Oh! Yeah! Btw, when Paul mentioned Lucas to Silver, Ash and Dawn. Dawn didn't hear since she couldn't believe that she actually called Paul for help instead of Conway. BWHAHAHA! TAKE THAT CONWAY! LOSER! *Laughs evilly at the background***_

 _ **Paul: She's going nutz…**_

 _ **Drew: *Shrugs and sighs* Don't forget she's our author and the controller of the story, so, of course, she will go nutz at some point and she will turn the story, however, she wishes to.**_

 _ **May, Misty and Reggie: And please do remember to leave a review~~~**_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Battle (2)

"Lucas, you were alive why didn't you show up?" Dawn asked. Lucas looked away and said "Dawn, I wouldn't be able to control my bloodthirst if I go back immediately. You already hate vampires meaning that you hate me"

"I would NEVER hate you, Lucas!" Dawn yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU NEVER HATE ME DAWN!? I'M A VAMPIRE! JUST LIKE PAUL!"

"But you are you, Lucas, you would never harm us humans because you once was a human. Paul was born as a vampire and he kills us, humans. Lucas I-"

"ENOUGH DAWN! You're not making sense! Has Paul killed any humans?! He only kills vampires that go against May! THAT is why they are having a civil war! THEY HAVE NEVER ONCE KILLED A HUMAN! AND DAWN! YOU SAY BECAUSE I WAS BORN AS A HUMAN THAT IS WHAT MADE ME NOT TO KILL HUMANS AND PAUL WAS BORN AS A VAMPIRE WILL KILL HUMANS! YOU'RE JUDGING THEM BASED ON THEIR HISTORY!" Lucas yelled. Little did they know they were grabbing lots of attention from both the servants and other families and Misty who is hiding behind the wall eavesdropping.

Lucas glared at Dawn and let out an angry sigh. "You know what Dawn?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Dawn asked back

"Those who judge people based on their appearance and history are the worse than the ones that kill," Lucas replied and left Dawn standing there and with Johanna sad that her daughter had to be crushed by her one and only cousin that she looks up to as a brother. Lucas walked out and saw Misty.

* * *

"Misty…" Lucas started

"Go take a rest Lucas, I'll keep watch" Misty said and left. Lucas stood there and let out a heavy sigh and went upstairs to his room.

Misty walked out and saw Dawn looked defeated as she sat on the couch. Ash noticed Misty and got up, he went to her and grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her to his mother.

"Mom, this is Misty, the vampire that I always tell you about" Ash introduced. Misty blushed and looked at Delia who smiled at her and Misty gave a small bow at Delia.

"I'm Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. I've heard a lot about you Misty" Delia said

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Ketchum. I'm Misty Waterflower, the youngest sensational sisters" Misty introduced herself.

"Oh! Just call me Delia, Misty. No need to be so formal. Could it be that your sisters are also in battle?" Delia asked

"No my sisters are in America working, they won't be back in Japan anytime soon" Misty explained. Delia smiled and began talking with Misty, while Ash made his way to Dawn.

* * *

Paul and Drew were panting and lying on their in the pool of vampires' blood that they just killed. "I hate to admit it but… you were pretty good Drew" Paul said

"Back at ya…" Drew replied. Drew looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. Paul too closed his eyes. "The rest is up to May isn't it?" Paul asked

"Yeah… May…" Drew said quietly.

"Are you guys having an early night bathing or swimming in the pool of blood?at" a voice asked.

Drew and Paul opened their eyes and saw Reggie and noticed that the sun is setting, Paul and Drew got up and Paul looked annoyed.

"Cut your jokes Reggie" Paul said annoyed. Reggie smiled and held out his both hands, both Drew and Paul grabbed hold onto his hands and Reggie pulled them up.

"Let's go home, the rest is all up to May, and besides you guys look like you need a good bath and some good drinks" Reggie suggested.

* * *

"Dawn!" Ash called out but there was no reply from anywhere in the mansion. Ash was walking around the mansion looking for Dawn since he didn't find her on the couch. As Ash kept walking, he heard voices in a big ball room.

"What have I done to make Lucas to hate me?" Ash heard Dawn asked.

"Dawn, listen not all vampires are bad. May, Misty and Paul are all engaged in this war because they want to live with us in harmony" Came Silver's reply.

"But! What if they bite us one day? What if they betray us? What if they lose control and kills us?"

"Then you are literally saying that Lucas will lose control as well since he is the same species as them" After what Silver said, it was silent. Ash kept standing there waiting for either one of them to say something.

"Dawn, did you know that you have called Paul for help when that vampire was about to land on us right?"

It was silent but when Ash heard Silver continued, he believed that Dawn doesn't know what to say so instead she just nodded.

"Dawn, you love Paul from the day that you, Ash and Drew came to my shop for a break. I could tell because it was written in your eyes whenever you look at him. Do you know what is holding you back from loving him and let your heart go on?" Silver inquired. Ash peeked inside and saw Dawn shook her head and saw Silver sighed.

"You know it very well Dawn, but you're just denying it. Don't be afraid of them Dawn, I swear that they will not bite you, not once unless it is necessary"

"What do you mean it is necessary?" Dawn asked.

"When May was little she was in a very bad state and she couldn't drink any blood packets for a while. Drew then came and volunteered to help her and then May had no choice but to bite him and drink his blood even though she didn't want to. Not just that time Dawn, Drew got his memories about his past with May when he was age 5 was because he also helped May heal the wound that she had when protecting him from the anti-vampire weapon at school" Silver explained.

Ash couldn't believe in these amazing stories that he has never heard about from Drew. "That is all I've gotta say to you Dawn, the rest is up to you not me" Silver firmly stated and walked out of the room. Ash stumbled backwards but Silver grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Be careful Ash." Silver said

"Err… yeah thanks" Ash thanked Silver.

"I take it that you have heard what we said right?" Ash said nothing but nodded, Silver gave a small nod and left the two best friends alone.

"So… What now Dawn?" Ash asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know but there's something that I want to know… Ash will you come with me?" Dawn asked.

"You bet I will" Ash grinned and Dawn smiled.

* * *

May has reached to her destination in a deep dark cave and there was just two candles burning and in at the end of the cave there sat Anthem cross legged on his throne chair with a smirk.

"I've been awaiting for your arrival Mi'lady" Anthem said.

"Cut the bullshits Anthem, let's get to the point!" May stated

Anthem smiled and uncrossed his legs and looked at May. "As you wish Lady May"

May glared at him and waited for him to continue. "Lady May, give up humans will never understand how we feel. We can only survive with each other but our blood doesn't have all the nutrients that the human have. If we had the required nutrients in our blood as well but sadly we don't. Lady May, enough with this stupid dream of your father's. Come let's work together to destroy all the humans, let US be the lord; I'll give you more of the powers that you lack. Come be my wife" Anthem said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"I'd rather DIE than being your wife! Why should I marry the betrayer of our clan and the murder of my family, Paul's and Misty's parents!? Anthem, as the lord of the vampires; I shall be the one to end your life!" May yelled.

Anthem sighed and said "Then I guess there's no other choice but to kill you and take the title away from you!" Anthem said and disappeared and soon appeared in front of May with his tiger paw read to slash her. May noticed this and jumped away but still got a few scratches on her cheek. Anthem looked at her and licked the blood on his paw and smirked. May wiped the blood off her cheek and the scratches disappeared immediately.

* * *

Drew stopped in the middle of the walk back to the mansion with Paul and Reggie. "What's the matter moss?" Paul asked.

"May" was all Drew said, Paul and Reggie looked at each other not understanding what Drew meant.

"May is in the final battle", Drew said.

"How do you know?" Reggie asked.

"I just smelled her blood"

"From all the way here!?" Paul asked astonished. Drew nodded and said "Her scent is in the sky" Reggie, Paul and Drew stayed quiet and looked out in the distance.

' _May… please be safe_ ' Drew said in his mind

* * *

' _I heard you loud and clear Drew_ ' May replied as she jumped away from another slash. Anthem smirked and said "What's the matter May? Without any blood you cannot activate your power right?"

May looked at him and smirked "You're right but there is another power that I can activate that doesn't require any blood" Anthem cocked his head not knowing what she meant. May smirked and with one whip of her wrist, a fire whip appeared Anthem's eyes went wide.

"Too bad Anthem, and with the candles here, it strengthens my powers as well." May said as she held her hand out and did a motion causing the fires on the candles to flicker and create a circle to surround Anthem.

May smirked and said "Checkmate" Anthem looked down in defeat but smirked evilly.

* * *

"We're back", Reggie said.

"Welcome back Master Paul, Master Reggie and Master Drew" the servants welcomed them back and the three of them made their way to their room and took a quick shower.

"Welcome back Drew, are you hurt?" Amelia asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry mom" Drew reassured his mother.

"Is May not back?" Raymond asked. Drew then had a worried look on his face and shook his head.

"No… but I'm worried" was all Drew said.

* * *

May held onto her left arm with a very large wound that will need to take time to restore, she glared at Anthem who was smiling.

"Your… power is…"

"That's right the same power as Misty's water. Meaning that I can extinguish your fires" Anthem replied. May say nothing but glare at Anthem, Anthem smiled and said "Yes, that's right, your father also gave me the same look that you have now. Ah… it brings so much memories."

May bit her lip and a small thin line of blood trickled down her mouth. Anthem noticed this and smirked, he grabbed hold of May's chin and forced her to look at him. "That's the look that I want to see from you lady, the look of hatred but do not express that look in front of us vampires. Show it in front of our eternal enemies, the humans" Anthem told May as he slowly close in and ready to lick May's lip and blood.

' _No… no… DREW!_ ' May screamed in her mind and the next thing she knew was that Anthem have already captured her lips. May kept her mouth close not letting Anthem have the upper hand while Anthem is doing whatever he could to get make May to open her mouth.

' _NO! Drew… Save me_ ' May thought as tears started to appear.

Slowly but surely, Anthem's tongue slithers like a snake to open May's mouth.

' _DREW!_ '

 _ **Suariel: Hmm…. I guess I shall continue the rest in the next chapter but I do want to finish the war in this chapter... what do you guys think?**_

 _ **Paul: *passed out on the floor* I don't care just finish the war!**_

 _ **Suariel: Ah! But your part in the war is over**_

 _ **Misty: Will I not appear again?**_

 _ **Suariel: Don't worry Misty, you will soon appear again. In the next chapter and take some actions *does some gestures***_

 _ **Ah! Where's May?**_

 _ **Paul: Thanks to you Suariel, May is as pale as a ghost, even her soul is floating out.**_

 _ ***May's soul floating out, Drew grabbing hold of her soul and try to put it back inside of her.***_

 _ **Suariel: Is it that bad?**_

 _ **Misty: Of course it is…**_

 _ **Suariel: Well… anyways! Please review *smiles innocently***_

 _ **Misty: Why are you acting so innocent Suariel?**_

 _ **Paul: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SUARIEL!**_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Battle (3), friendship and confession

 _'DREW!'_

Anthem has successfully made May to open her mouth and slithered his tongue in. May's tears kept on flowing as Anthem continued to kiss her ' _Drew…_ ' May kept thinking of Drew.

' _Drew… where are you?_ ' May thought and asked.

"GET AWAY FROM HER ANTHEM!" A voice yelled. Anthem stopped kissing May and jumped away as figures broke in between them. There was smoke caused by the landing and Anthem had to cover his eyes, once the smoke cleared he saw Misty, Drew and Shadow.

"D…Drew…" May called out. Drew turned around to face her and saw her tears, he ran up to her and hugged her and May broke down and cried in Drew's arms.

"Shh… It's alright May… I'm here now… Shh…" Drew said as he tried to console his fiancé.

"Shadow protect May and Drew" Misty ordered.

"As you wish Lady Misty" Shadow replied. Misty charged forward to Anthem and threw lots of water balls at him. While Anthem dodged all her attacks.

* * *

"Drew! Drew! Drew!" May called Drew's name as she cried.

"I'm here May, I'm here…" Drew replied, feeling bad that he couldn't get here earlier, angry that someone has kissed **HIS** fiancé. He heard her when she was calling out to him in his mind and he was already on his way here but some vampires got in his way.

"I'm sorry for being late May… But, don't worry, I'm here now. I won't let him touch you again. I promise" Drew said as he hugged May tighter.

"Never again" Drew said when May has calmed down a bit and Drew's eyes turned red and his blood started to boil.

* * *

Misty continued to attack Anthem but Anthem just smirked. "Your powers are weaker than mine Misty, enough you'll never be able to defeat me"

"SILENCE! You don't even KNOW what I can do!" Misty yelled as she kicked Anthem at his stomach. Anthem felt the power of that kick as he has spit out some blood.

"Heh… you do have some powers up your sleeve eh?" Anthem said

"HELL YEAH! Do you think that we just sit there waiting to be killed!?" Misty yelled.

"Yes of course"

"Then let me prove you wrong!" Misty said as she created water blades and ran towards Anthem. Anthem created water blades as well and the two went head to head.

Anthem smirked seeing Misty is having a hard time battling him. He then glanced behind him and saw something flashed for a second and quickly jumped away as well as Misty. Drew glared at Anthem with his blood red eyes and his hands bleeding from the collision with the ground.

"How dare you kissed **MY** girl?! How dare you make her cry?!" Drew yelled as he glared at Anthem.

"Because I dare and I'm going to be the one to make HER mine" Anthem replied calmly. Drew snapped at that line ran towards him with his hand surrounded by electrics and tried to stab Anthem with his hand. Anthem bent backwards and then hit Drew in the guts causing Drew to fly upwards and hit the ceiling and landed on the ground hard.

"MASTER DREW!/ DREW!" Shadow, Misty and May cried out worriedly, Drew slowly push himself up and glared at Anthem, while Anthem just smiled at the sight of Drew hurt badly.

"Pathetic, we do not need a useless and powerless lord like you" Anthem said.

"And besides why would they accept you as our next lord? I have been Lord Norman's right hand and not once has anyone accepted me as the next lord! They all said it would be Aaron Shinji or Keegan Waterflower! WHY THEM!? WHAT DO THEY HAVE THAT I DON'T! I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING AS MUCH AS THEY DO! I FOLLOW WHAT LORD NORMAN DOES LIKE THEM! WHAT MAKES US DIFFERENT!? I CONTINUED TO BE THE LORD'S RIGHT HAND WHY!?"

"That's because, father knows what you are doing behind his back. He knows it very well that is the main reason you became his right hand so that he can keep an eye on you" May replied

"And you do not want to live with the humans in peace, we are trying to change history" Misty said.

"Change history? Change what history!? If we live side by side with the humans! We vampires will cease to exist" Anthem said

"We know that but we still want to live with the humans in harmony, our eternal wars has gone for too long it is time to stop" Shadow said

"I will never stop! As long as I live, humans must be extinct!" Anthem screamed out and run forward with his water blade.

"And for as long as I live I will protect this dream that my father holds!" May said as she raised her hand, her blood on the ground started to flow and grabbed hold of Anthem in his track.

Misty stabbed Anthem's side with her water blade, Shadow stabbed Anthem's gut with his blade made out of earth, Drew glanced at May who nodded at him and Drew nodded back. Drew then stabbed Anthem's heart with his electric blade and said "This is for kissing my fiancé and this…" Drew stabbed it in further causing Anthem to puke some blood out. "This is for hurting everyone!" Drew finished his sentence and sent one last strong volt of electric through his electric blade and soon Anthem fell.

* * *

3 weeks after the war…

"Alright class today is finally the day that you will be presenting your projects based on mythological creatures and of course our wonderful vampire friends, but would it be alright if you guys don't do the presentation?" Soledad asked Misty, May, Paul and Damion.

"Sure, we don't mind right everyone?" Misty asked, May and Damon smile and nodded while Paul just nodded and made his way to their seat.

The presentation began and many groups went and presented a lot of people's presentation are the same which is quite boring. Presentation after presentation, it was finally Dawn, Ash's and Drew's turn to present. The three of them walked to the front and nodded.

"Our presentation is based on vampires" Ash started

"From a very long time they drink human blood to live on even this present world" Dawn introduced

"They cannot go under the sun and their lives are usually the same, work, sleep and eat." Drew continued.

* * *

The three of them continued their presentation in turns and finally when they were close to an end, Drew stepped forward and said "I was turned into a vampire" which caused many gasps and some girls squealing "And I'm already engaged so don't even think about having me as your boyfriend or husband thanks"

Paul chuckled, Misty and Damon laughed while May blushed and gave a small giggle when Drew winked at her and the girls went sad.

"It was tough and surprising that our three no make it four now. But before Damon showed up it was quite surprising to know that the Von Ruden family are vampires! They got us fooled pretty well." Ash started, everyone laughed and he continued.

"It WAS surprising but I guess nothing changes the fact that we are friends and they surely do want to live in harmony with us because not once did they bite us except for Drew here" Ash pointed at Drew. Drew whacked Ash's head and said " **I** volunteered to be a vampire you do-do"

Ash rubbed the back of his head and continued "Whether we are different or the same, I still love you Mist" Misty blushed at his confession and many whistles were heard while May and Damon high fived each other and Paul glaring at Ash.

Last but not least, Dawn walked forward and took a deep breath. "I once hated vampires because my cousin was killed by them. I know there was something different about the Von Ruden siblings but I just couldn't put my finger on it. When I learned their true identity I distaste them more and afraid that they will hurt me and my friends. And through many hardships I learnt one thing from my friend and from my cousin who I believed was dead was actually alive snapped me back to reality. Not all vampires are bad and I do wish to live with them in harmony. May, Misty, Paul and Damon, I'm sorry" Dawn bowed and the class was silent.

May, Misty and Paul were astonished while Damon smiled. The three Von Ruden siblings looked at each other both Misty and May smiled and Paul smirked and May stood up and said "Don't worry Dawn, we forgive you"

Dawn stood up with tears in her eyes and smiled. Everyone clapped and Dawn ran towards Misty and May and hugged her two best friends that she missed a lot. Drew and Ash walked to them casually and smirked/grinned at Damon and Paul.

* * *

Dawn, Ash, Drew, May, Misty, Paul and Damon had lunch together. It was an enjoyable lunch since May and Drew are together and Misty has also confessed her feelings for Ash and Ash was dancing around which brought a lot of laugh and smiles in the group but of course Paul would never show his emotions.

May and Misty winked at each other and also winked at Damon. Damon smiled and nodded and so he began to suggest one thing. "Say let's play a game"

"Not interested" Paul dead-panned Lucas (Damon), which caused him to be surprised. May pouted and then looked at Drew with her puppy eyes. Drew sweatdropped but sighed, "Say Dawn you finished with Conway?"

"Of course, I ended with him two weeks ago" Dawn replied

"Atta girl! That's the way!" Misty and Dawn high fived.

"Why's that? He's been super kind to you" Ash asked

"Just because he is nice doesn't mean he isn't a jerk and besides…" all except for Paul's ears were wide open for her to say the next few words.

"I like someone else" those who were listening sighed sad that Dawn didn't say his name.

"Describe him" Lucas told her

"The girls can do it!" Dawn said with a blush. May and Misty turned their head pretending that they didn't hear her

"TRAITORS!" Dawn yelled when she noticed her friends just acted like it has nothing to do with them.

"Just out with it" Lucas said with his patience running low.

"He's… a jerk… cold hearted but yet so nice…" Dawn said as she glanced at Paul with a blush on her face.

"Hmm… why does it sound like Paul?" Lucas asked. This caused Dawn's face to be even redder. ' _Geez… if I say no then they will keep on asking me questions but if I say yes then who knows what they will do!_ ' Dawn thought to herself. Everyone looked at her even Paul turned his attention as well, Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone cocked their heads not knowing what Dawn is planning and soon she got up and bent down in front of Paul.

"What is it troublesome?" Paul asked, Dawn looked at Paul and time seem to stop for the both of them when Dawn put her lips onto his.

"OHHHH!" Everyone awed and Misty, May and Lucas took out their cellphones and quickly took a few photos in every direction. When Dawn moved away she had a very red face and so did Paul. "I… I love you Paul…" Dawn confessed with a blush.

Paul said nothing and turned away with his red face. Drew looked at Paul's face and smiled, he got up and picked his fiancé up like a sack of potatoes.

"HEY! Put me down GRASSHEAD!" May yelled.

"No, let's have some personal space away from them" Drew said as he glanced at Ash and nodded him towards Misty. Ash got the message and grabbed Misty and told her that he's going to buy more food and that she should join him. Before Misty could reply, Ash already ran out of the place, Drew walked away with a pouting May on his shoulder. Lucas sat there thinking that it is awkward, he coughed and then said "I'm going back to the classroom see you two later" and he left.

* * *

It was quiet between Paul and Dawn, both still red in the face. ' _Thanks moss_ ' Paul told Drew through telepathically.

' _No problem, now tell her_ ' was all Drew said and Paul sighed. He glanced at Dawn who was still blushing madly and Paul chuckled, "I love you too Dawn" Paul said. Dawn turned around to face Paul who gave her a smile, it wasn't a small smile or a smirk it was a real smile that is rare to see. Dawn smiled and hugged Paul who hugged her back as well.

 _ **Suariel: *Tears* It's done, now here comes the problem**_

 _ **Dawn: That is?**_

 _ **Suariel: Should I add some short stories as well as Norman's death?**_

 _ **Misty: How about some short stories after this? Like children or dating or graduation or something?**_

 _ **Suariel: But I already wrote a lot of stories that ends with all my favorite couples with a child**_

 _ **May: So is it wrong?**_

 _ **Suariel: …. I guess not**_

 _ ***Girls discussing***_

 _ **Drew: *Sigh* Readers please do lend Suariel a hand of what she should do**_

 _ **Ash: And remember to review thanks**_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Will you still love me?

It was the final month of May's, Misty's, Dawn's, Paul's, Ash's, Drew's and Lucas's final year in high school. Their graduation ceremony is just two days away, everyone was in the living room in May's, Misty's, Paul's and Lucas's place however, Lucas was called for help at their company and left three lovebirds.

"So... Ash you're planning to be a game designer?" Paul asked

"Yeah! It has always been my dream" Ash replied

"What about you Dawn? You're good at fashion, are you going to be a fashion designer?" May asked

"Haha… no, I'm going to be a make-up artist and I would love to do make-ups on the both of you" Dawn replied

"Not me?" Paul asked

"… I don't think guys put make-up on just a simple foundation" Dawn replied. Paul sweatdropped which caused Drew and Ash to stifle their laugh. Paul noticed this and grabbed the two of them and them high in the air. Drew got tick marks and wrapped his legs on Paul's arm and did a flip causing Paul to fall and let go of them both.

There was a large crash sound and the girls continued to chat and the servants continued to do their jobs. "Alright, Hayden you're asking for this!" Paul said as he glared at Drew, Drew dusted himself and looked at Paul with a smirk.

"Bring it on Shinji" Drew replied and a fight broke out between the two.

"What about you May and Misty? What are you going to do?" Dawn asked ignoring the fight that is happening.

"I guess we're just going to continue our modelling job as well as doing another job" May replied.

"Yeah… I might work on game design as well since that was what my dad did" Misty explained.

"What about you May?" Dawn asked.

"My dad was just the boss along with Misty's and Paul's dads as well, my mom was a fashion designer so I guess I'll be following her path" May explained. Dawn nodded in understanding and Ash came back to join them as new foods were delivered.

Dawn and Ash were talking about the university that they are going and May and Misty were looking through a magazine that Reggie made and is asking them for their opinions. The fight between Paul and Drew continued and both sides had already started using their powers against each other but they mostly fight in their animal form.

Dawn suddenly went quiet and May and Misty looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong Dawn?" May asked.

"Umm… girls I want to talk to you two alone" Dawn said. Misty and May nodded and got up and went upstairs leaving Ash with two friends still fighting with one another.

"Can you please stop, you guys are actually childish at the moment?" Ash said as he took another big bite of a cake.

Drew and Paul looked at him and noticed that the girls were gone. "Where are the girls?" Paul asked as he transformed back into his usual self.

"They went upstairs talking about something serious" Ash replied

"Serious? Like what?" Drew asked when he transformed back.

Ash didn't reply and Drew and Paul looked at each other with curiosity.

* * *

"What's the matter, Dawn?" Misty asked once they reached to Misty's room.

"You all know that I truly love Paul right?" Dawn asked

"Yeah of course" May answered

"But considering the fact that I'm a human and he's a vampire our lifespan is completely different, he can live for more than a century but I can't live that long" Dawn explained. May and Misty noticed where she is going but they don't know what to say but waited for Dawn to continue.

"I don't want to transform into a vampire because there's so many delicious food that I haven't ate before and I want to live a normal life. No offense girls but I… I-" May pulled Dawn into a hug and consoled her.

"We understand Dawn and none taken."

"You'll need to tell Paul about this, Ash already told me about it" Misty said.

"What have you guys decided?" Dawn asked even May looked at Misty with curious.

"He has a similar concept like yours Dawn but mainly focused on food" Misty replied as she sat on her bed. Dawn and May cracked a laugh since they all know that Ash have a thing for food.

* * *

"I see…" Paul said when Ash finished telling Paul what was on Dawn's mind.

"So now what Paul? I've gotta say Dawn and Ash are right" Drew asked. Paul thought for a second and smirked.

"The two of you are coming with me" Paul said and left to get his bracelet on and threw one to Drew.

"Mind telling us where you're all going?" May asked.

The guys turned around and Paul just said "Somewhere" and dragged Ash and Drew out of the mansion.

"What just happened?" Misty asked. May shrugged and the girls went downstairs to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

On the day of graduation prom…

Three guys were waiting semi-patiently for their girlfriends. The prom was about to start in an hour but the girls are still upstairs changing and they've been upstairs for more than 3 hours. "NO! I AM DEFINITATELY NOT **NOT** GOING TO WEAR THAT!" The three boys heard Misty scream, they heard the door opened and before they could go up to see what is happening they heard May shouting an order "CLAIR! WINONA! GRAB HOLD OF MISTY! AND BRING HER BACK!"

"NO I AM **NOT** GOING TO WEAR THAT!" Misty shouted back

"COME ON MISTY! JUST THIS ONCE YOU WERE FINE WITH IT WHEN YOU HAVE TO DO THE PHOTO SHOOT!" Dawn exclaimed.

"MODELING AND THIS ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"

"MISTY WATERFLOWER I COMMAND YOU TO COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW BY THE ORDER OF THE LORD!" May commanded. Drew and Paul sweatdropped at this and heard another complaint from Misty and the door closed again.

"Man… how long are they going to take!?" Ash complained as he fell back onto the couch.

"Who knows man, they're girls obviously" Drew replied.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat, the three boys turned around to see Lucas who smiled.

"Allow me to present your dates." Lucas said as he walked to the side of the stairs and the boys saw the hallway and shrugged and walked out of the living room and looked at the stairs, they then heard the sound of footsteps gracefully making their way towards them.

* * *

"First off, our lovely Lord May Maple" Lucas introduced, May walked down and Drew couldn't help but stare at her. May was wearing a one shoulder red dress that shows her curves with a few roses on the shoulder, wearing a beautiful black high heels that shines when hit by the light, with her hair tied to a low braided ponytail and rested on her shoulder. May saw Drew and smiled at him, Drew smiled back and made his way to the stairs as May walked down. When she reached to the set of stairs Drew held out his hand and asked "May I escort my lady?"

May giggled and put her hand in his and said "You have the honour to do so" Drew smiled and brought May downstairs.

"So, how do I look?" May asked.

"You look stunning, just… that there's something missing" Drew replied

"Oh? And what is that?" May asked quirking her eyebrow

Drew smirked and said "This" he took out a rose from god knows where and place it in May's ear where her hair is.

"There much better" Drew said, May blushed and stood beside him. Drew wrapped his arm around May and pulled her in for a side hug.

"Next we have Misty Waterflower" Lucas introduced.

Misty walked out and Ash started to stare at her with his mouth open. Misty was wearing a beautiful sleeveless cerulean blue mermaid dress and some beautiful shining diamonds on her waist, she was wearing a white ribbon high heels, her hair was down and wavy at the end and in her hear there were two pearl hair clips to keep her hair out of her eyes.

When Misty reached to the floor where all the guys are standing she blushed madly while she looked at Ash.

"So… so? How do I look?" Misty asked

"You look beautiful… Ah! Err… I mean… umm… You look stunning… NO! That's not the word! You look fabulous! ARGH! That's not the word either!" Ash tried to compliment Misty and Misty and May giggled as well as the guys chuckled at his reaction.

"Well… Mist, you look beautiful and nothing beats your beauty" Ash finally commented, Misty blushed harder and stood beside him and glanced at the stairs.

"Last but not least, my very own cousin, Dawn Berlitz. And I'm warning you Paul, if you dare make her cry you shall pay" Lucas said as he glared at Paul. Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes, knowing that he will never let HIS Dawn cry. Dawn came out wearing a long pink cowl neck dress, it was plain and yet simple. Her hair was down and she wore a simple white high heels and walked down the stairs.

Paul walked towards her when she reached their ground level and Dawn smiled shyly and asked "I look different don't I?"

"You do, but it doesn't change the fact that you're MY troublesome" Paul replied, Dawn pouted and Paul chuckled and peck on her cheek and said "You're lovely Troublesome"

Dawn couldn't help but smile at him and soon the three couples and one light bulb (Lucas) left the mansion to go to the inside gym of their school where the graduation party is taking place.

* * *

Everyone was having fun and Dawn had the opportunity to dance with Drew, Ash and Lucas. She found it weird that Paul didn't even dance with her, not even once when they have reached to the area which made her sad. She and her friends May and Misty were taking a break and was at the resting area drinking their drinks until a slow romantic song came on. Drew went to ask May for around of a dance and Ash asked Misty, leaving Dawn all alone. Lucas walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey" Lucas greeted

"Hey Damon" Dawn greeted back.

"Care to give me another round of dance?" Lucas asked as he held out his hand

"Nah, I'll pass"

"Don't be like that, I'm trying to save you from Conway" Lucas replied and used his eyes to tell her to turn her head around on the right to see Conway making his way to her.

"On the second thought… I think I shall. Thank you" Dawn changed her mind and placed her hand in his and Lucas led her to the dance floor. Dawn was having so much fun and when she turned her back on Lucas, Lucas took this chance to switch out with someone.

"Seems like you're having fun" A voice stated.

Dawn spun around and her eyes went wide to see her boyfriend was the one dancing with her now instead of her cousin.

"Paul!? Where were you all this time?" Dawn asked as they did their slow dance

"I was busy" Paul replied

"Busy on what?" Dawn inquired.

"On this" Paul said as he took his arm away and Dawn fully turned around and saw Paul went on one knee. This action caused many people on the dance floor to stop and turn around to see what is happening as well as the music has stopped.

Dawn gasped to say the least that she covered her mouth when her boyfriend brought out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a princess cut diamond ring sitting in there shining brightly.

"P… Paul…" Dawn said.

"I love you very much Dawn, and before the time can break us apart. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Paul asked.

"I… I… Wi-"

"And don't you dare ask me 'Will you still love me even when I'm old and wrinkled' because nothing will change my love for you" Paul cut in Dawn's line. Dawn had tears in her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yes… Yes… I would love to be your wife" Dawn replied, Paul gave a small smile and got up and Dawn hugged him while he hugged back. Cheers and whistles were going around congratulating the soon to be wedded fiancés. Paul let go of Dawn and so did Dawn, he then slipped the ring onto her ring finger and their forehead touched.

For the rest of the night, Dawn and Paul were dancing to lots of songs and Dawn was smiling a lot which caused Paul to let out a small smile.

* * *

In the corner of the dance room…

"So Ash, when are you going to ask?" Drew asked

"Hehe~ Soon" was all Ash replied as he watches his favorite vampire sitting with her best friend chatting away.

"And when's your wedding?" Ash asked back

Drew did his famous hair flip and replied "We still have time, I guess when you and Dawn finish uni"

"You know" May said as she and Misty walked up to them.

"What?" Ash asked

"Dawn said 'Scratch uni! I'm going to get married right after the graduation'" Misty told them

Drew and Ash stared at them with their mouths open not believing in what May and Misty told them. May quirked her eyebrow and Drew snapped himself out of his daze and asked "Then what did Paul say?"

"Hmm… he said -"

"As long as Dawn's happy with it then it's fine" Lucas cut in May's line. Drew and Ash looked at each other and grinned.

"Then I guess it can't be helped, the wedding will soon take place" Ash stated. Everyone nod and started to laugh.

It was a tough journey for both the vampires and the humans. But no matter which species is stronger, love will beat the physical power the most. The vampires has finally reached their goal and they are all aiming to keep this goal going for as long as they live.

The End

 _ **Suariel: *Tears* I'm finally done. This story has officially come to an end.**_

 _ **Thank you all dear readers for your support *bows***_

 _ **Dawn: Now get ready for Suariel's continuous story of Our Life. Don't miss out**_

 _ **Misty: Yeah! Thank you all please leave a review**_

 _ **Suariel: Where's May?**_

 _ **Misty: She went to help the guys planning Dawn's wedding.**_

 _ **Dawn: They're doing it without me!? *Runs out of the room***_

 _ **Suariel and Misty: Well… see you all in Our Life.**_


End file.
